A Family in Bloom
by GreyshadesofSteele
Summary: Ana and Christian are living in a bubble of marital bliss since they said "I do" almost a year ago. They've overcome death, grief, nightmares, revengeful dominants, and desperate ex-subs – it has been quite a rollercoaster for our favorite couple. It is a true test of love, trust, and patience as they embark on new, unexplored territory to face new challenges.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised a sequel so here it is. Before you start reading I want to give you guys a little warning first. Christian and Ana are going to have some struggles. You'll see what I mean at the end of this chapter and the next coming chapters. There will be NO cheating. And as for updates I'm going to shoot for once a week. **

**This is mainly a fill you in type of chapter of what has happened in the last 11 months. Next chapter I promise is much better. Please, please, please leave a review. **

**(11 Months later. APOV) **

11 months! Christian and I have been married for 11 months today. Which means in a month we will be celebrating our 1-year wedding anniversary. Can you believe it? I already have a feeling Christian is planning something big for the two of us. At least I hope he is.

Things between Christian and I haven't been going as well as we thought they would. We thought by now we would be dealing with a one month old. But that's not the case. The case is no matter how hard we try, and let me tell you we have tried. We pretty much go at it like rabbits at every chance we get.

The first couple of months we didn't think anything of it. Dr. Greene told us that it might take a while for the Depo shot to completely be out of my system. When we asked about how long a while is going to be? She replied with, "Anywhere from one to three months"

Christian and I were ok with that. We had no problem waiting those few months either.

During those couple of months Elliot and his crew remodeled the shop that Christian had gotten for me as a graduation present.

I'm so pleased with the way it turned out. It took Elliot and me several lunches and one or two dinners but we finally came up with something we both agreed on. I wanted the shop to look modern on the outside but have that rustic country feel on the inside. Almost like when you walk into one of those Crackle Barrel restaurants.

Hardwood floors throughout the entire shop. Wood shelving from floor to ceiling. Hand crafted wooden tables place all over the main floor. The kitchen or as some would call it "The lab" is all stainless steel.

In the beginning when the shop first opened everything was crazy. It was nonstop customer after customer. I never had a chance to stop and take a break for anything. After the first few weeks of coming home exhausted Christian demanded that I hire at least one to two people to help me out around the shop.

The one girl I hired. Holly, she was sweet. A little too sweet. I fired her ass so fast it made her head spin. On one of the nights that I stayed open late, Christian was there to pick me up. Well while Christian was waiting for me, Holly slipped a note into Christian's jacket pocket as she was leaving for the night. Christian had no idea she even did it. But I sure the fuck did.

I quickly walked over to Christian and took the note out of his pocket. It's said and I quote "When you're in the mood for a real woman give me a call, Holly" I ran out of the shop so freaking fast I think it gave Christian whiplash. I ran about a block and a half before I caught up to her. I held the note in my hand and she stood there wide-eyed trying to apologize between sobs. Yeah I wasn't having it. I fired her right then and there. Haven't seen her since. Now Mia works full time and Kate works part time.

Oh and as for Mia and Sawyer. Christian finally came around to the idea that Sawyer was dating his sister. He is never going to like the idea that someone is dating his baby sister. I told him that his sister is in love, and that Sawyer is a good man. And I might have said that if Sawyer breaks her heart he'll never see the light of day again.

Around 2 o'clock Christian is coming to pick me up for my appointment with Dr. Greene. I'm hoping that when we get there she'll have good news for us. For the past week I have been feeling a little sluggish. Not quite myself. I'm always tired and when it's time for bed I start feeling sick to my stomach.

On the first night I started feeling sick I thought nothing of it, maybe just a bug. The next morning I woke up fine, feeling right as rain. The next night it happened again. It wasn't until the third night that Christian had suggested that I may be pregnant. So we looked up online about morning sickness and found out you can pretty much get it at any time during the day. Morning, noon, or night. It didn't matter.

The next morning Christian called Dr. Greene's off and made an appointment. So here I am waiting on my husband to arrive to take me to my doctor's appointment to see if we're pregnant.

The only person we have mentioned it to that we might be pregnant was Grace. Christian called her right after calling Dr. Greene's office. He wanted her to come and look me over to make sure everything was fine.

When Grace walked out of the elevators Christian was standing there to greet his mother with a hug, she completely ignored him and ran to me with her arms wide open crying because I might be pregnant with her second grandchild. You should have seen the look on Christian's face. Priceless.

Grace stayed for dinner that night and explained to me what to expect during my pregnancy, what to eat, what not to eat. How my body will start to change. We asked Grace to promise us that she wouldn't spill the beans to anyone. At least not until we were 100% sure we are pregnant.

"Hey beautiful" Christian's velvety voice brings me back to the now. Looking up from my paper work I see Christian standing there with his sexy as sin smile plastered over his face. He is just as excited as I am right now.

"Well hello to you too" I lean over the counter and meet his half way for a kiss.

"Mm. I could kiss those lips all day," He tells me.

"You have"

"And I plan on doing it again as soon as we get home from Dr. Greene's office too. Among other things" He winks.

"Oh you sure know how to sweet talk a lady don't you Mr. Grey"

"Only to my wife" He leans over the counter to steal another kiss. "Come on baby, Taylor is waiting for us outside"

"Ok let me grab my purse and tell Mia I'm leaving. I'll meet you out front," I tell him, and he turns on his heel and walks to the front door. I go into my office and grab my purse then into the kitchen where Mia is wrapping a few bars of soap.

"Mia, Christian's here so I'm leaving"

"Ok"

"Call me if you need anything. I'll have my cell phone with me"

"I'll be fine. Besides Kate will be here in about an hour anyways. I think I can manage an hour alone"

"Ok see you tomorrow"

"Bye" She waves and I wave back as I walk out the front door and met with my gorgeous husband who is leaning on the SUV with his arms crossed and with a smile of pure happiness on his face. Christian pushes himself off the car and walks over to me. We are both giddy as can be. We are less than an hour away from the doctor confirming we are pregnant.

…..

Taylor pulls into the main entrance of the hospital. My stomach is doing flips right now I'm so excited. The entire car right to the hospital Christian kept his hand on my stomach rubbing small circles with his thumb.

Walking into the hospital with check in at the information desk. We inform them that we are here for an appointment. The older woman behind the desk hands us each a pass and wishes us a good day. We walk down the long hallway to a set of elevators.

We get off on the second floor and follow the signs to Dr. Greene's office. The hallway walls are covers in pictures of newborns as well as framed baby blankets. Wooden and metal bassinets are spread out throughout the hallway as well. The only thought that comes to mind is that we must be near the nursery.

We check in with the nurse behind the desk at Dr. Greene's office. She tells us to have a seat and that we will be called shortly. While Christian picks up one of those parenting magazines I look around the room. There are only three other couples in the waiting room with us. Each of the women is heavily pregnant.

Christian nudges my side and with a smile he says, "That's going to be us soon" I shake my head.

"Mrs. Grey?" I hear my name being called.

"That's me" I raise my hand and get out of my seat. Christian stands as well and we walk over to the door where a nurse is standing with a plastic cup and a clipboard in hand.

"Follow me please" She opens the door and we follow. She stops just outside a bathroom door and hands me the plastic cup and three small pouches.

"Please make sure you use these to clean yourself before urinating in the cup. They will help remove any surface bacteria so that the sample isn't contaminated"

"Oh ok"

"When you're finished you can go right to exam room 3"

"Thank you," I tell the nurse.

"I'll wait right here for you baby"

"Be out in a minute" I kiss him before opening the door to the bathroom. Locking the door behind me I begin my task. Sitting on the toilet I use the wipes to clean myself and drop them into the toilet when finished. I take the cup and hold it in place.

When I believe there is enough inside the cup I remove it and place it on the counter. I finish my business, dry myself off, flush the toilet, place the lid on top of the cup, and wash my hands. Across from the toilet is a small metal cabinet that says leave samples inside. So that's what I do.

Just like he said Christian is standing near the bathroom door when I open it.

It doesn't take us long to find exam room 3. He holds open the door and places his hand at the small of my back and leads me in. Christian takes the seat that's next to the exam table while I take the other.

"This is it baby. Are you excited?" He squeezes my hand.

"You have no idea" I squeal. We sit there for about five minutes until Dr. Greene lightly taps on the door.

"Evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey" She smiles at us.

"Evening" We both reply.

"So what brings the two of you in here today?" I turn my head to look at Christian and smile.

"We think it finally happened. We're positive that we're pregnant"

You're sure?" She questions while looking at the folder with my name on it in her hands.

"Yes. My nipples have been extra sensitive. I've been getting morning sickness…well not in the morning, more towards the end of the day. I'm starting to become more tired throughout the day. And…"

"Mrs. Grey could you excuse me for a moment?"

"Sure" I say confused. Dr. Greene gets up from her chair and walks to the door.

"Teri. Did you have Mrs. Grey give a urine sample?" I hear Dr. Greene ask the nurse from behind the door.

"Yes Dr. Greene. Here are the results"

"Thank you" Dr. Greene reenters the room while studying the sheet of paper.

"Mrs. Grey"

"Please call me Ana"

"Ana" She lightly smiles. She takes another look at the paper and lets out a sigh. "I'm sorry Ana you're not pregnant"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow I can't thank you enough for all the fantastic reviews you all left me. I'm so happy that you all loved it and yet saddened that some of you had went through the same problem. I hope that this chapter will explain everything for you. Sorry if there are any errors. And to answer a few people's questions about why Ana didn't to an at home test. Some people prefer not to, and wait until they go to the doctors. Pins are posted on the new "A Family in Bloom" Board on Pinterest. Link to it is on my profile. Please, please, please leave a review. **

**Enjoy. **

**(Ana's POV) **

"W-what?"

"What do you mean my wife's not pregnant? She has all the symptoms. Morning sickness, sensitive nipples, tiredness"

"I'm sorry but the pregnancy test our nurse Teri took with her urine sample came back negative"

"That's bull shit, you're lying" Christian hisses.

"Mr. Grey I…"

"Do it again!" He demands.

**CPOV**

I sit there and watch as Dr. Greene hurries herself out of the exam room. The door closes behind her. There is a lot of commotion going on outside the hallway. I glance over at Ana. She looks….stunned. Like the whole world just crashed before her eyes. She isn't moving. As she stares off into space tears begin to run down her face.

I wrap my arms around her. She still doesn't move. I was sure by now she would have buried her face into my neck but she hasn't. She just remains staring at the wall.

Moments later Dr. Greene comes back into the exam room. She has the same look upon her face as she did when she left to go do another text.

"Well?"

She closes her eyes and slowly shakes her head while saying, "I'm sorry"

"It can't be. How is it possible she can't be pregnant? She has all the signs"

"Mrs. Grey is suffering from a false pregnancy"

"A miscarriage?"

"No Mr. Grey not a miscarriage a false pregnancy. The technical term for it is called Pseudocyesis. It's when a woman believes that she is pregnant but isn't really carrying a fetus. Women that have Pseudocyesis have many, if not all symptoms of pregnancy. This unusual condition accounts for one to six out of every 22,000 live births" Dr. Greene explains.

"I'm sorry. I still don't understand. How could this happen to my wife?"

"The exact causes are unknown as to why this happens to women. Some of my colleagues suspect that it's the psychological factors that tricks the body into thinking that it's pregnant"

"Psychological factors?"

"Yes. When a woman, in this case Mrs. Grey feels an intense desire to get pregnant, her body started to produce some signs of pregnancy. Such as sensitive breasts, tiredness, and morning sickness. The woman's brain then misinterprets those signals as pregnancy, and triggers the release of hormones that lead to actual pregnancy symptoms"

"Is this something we can expect to happen again?"

"It's quite possible that yes, it could happen again"

"Is there anything we can do so it doesn't happen?"

"Right now the best thing for you to do is comfort your wife. Being told you had a false pregnancy is almost, if not the same as being told you had a miscarriage. She will go through the same symptoms as any woman would if she had a miscarriage. This can affect you as well Mr. Grey. I recommend the two of you see a therapist. When things like this happen, sometimes a marriage can take a turn for the worst"

"What do you mean?"

"Sometimes the husband blames the wife or vice versa"

"That would never happen between me and my wife" I tightened my arms around Ana. Dr. Greene smiled and said,

"I'm sure it wouldn't Mr. Grey but it might help your wife dealing with the false pregnancy. I'll have my nurse give you a few names to choose from" She stood from her chair. She lightly placed her hand on Ana shoulder before she left.

Ana didn't move or say anything.

"Ana?" Nothing. Her focus remains on the wall.

"Baby?" Still nothing. Not even a blink of the eye.

"Sweetheart look at me" I take my hand and place it under her chin and turn her head so she can look at me.

She's not saying anything her entire face just has this blank expression. My right hand caresses her cheek. My thumb wipes away the few remaining tears. I bring my forehead to her and stare into her blue eyes.

It's breaking my heart seeing her like this. I don't know what to do. This has never happened to me. I'm not even sure if just holding her is doing anything to comfort her.

"Ana baby we need to go home" It's like she can't even hear me. I stand in front of her and try to get her to stand. Luckily she complies but still hasn't said anything. I wrap my arms around her and we walk out of the exam room, down the hall and into the waiting room.

I sent a quick text to Taylor telling him to bring the car around and that Ana and I will be out shortly.

Walking out of the main entrance Taylor is standing there with the car door already open for us. He looks to Ana and sees the state that she is in then looks to me with a sadden face. We weren't the only ones who were hoping that Ana was pregnant.

The car ride to Escala was long and painful. Ana still hasn't said a word. She hasn't even looked anywhere but forward.

"Taylor as soon as we get to Escala call my mother and ask her to come over right away"

"Yes sir"

**APOV (While she was spaced out in the exam room) **

After listening to Dr. Greene telling me that I wasn't pregnant my heart stopped. How could this be? How could I not be pregnant? I had all the signs. Everything suddenly stops. The earth stops moving and I'm in a stand still. At least that's what it feels like for me at this moment.

I can hear everything going on around me. I hear Christian demanding for a retest and Dr. Greene stumbling to her feet. I hear the door close. Christian wraps his arm around me but I can't move.

Just fifteen minutes ago scenes of children running around a big open field played in my head. Christian and I were laughing and chasing after them. Now it's gone, it's all gone.

I hear the door open and close again. Muffled voices can be heard all around me. Christian and Dr. Greene are talking to one another but I pay no attention. The only thing that crosses my mind is that I lost my baby. Our baby. I lost our baby.

Tears begin to roll down my face as Christian and Dr. Greene continue with their conversation. His arm tightens even more around me. His hand slowly rubs up and down on my arm.

Out of the corner of my eye I see Dr. Greene get up once again. She places her hand on my shoulder and gives me a light squeeze before she exits the room.

Christian calls my name a few times but I can't gain the strength to even turn my head slightly to look at him. With his own hand he turns my face to look at him. I try to will my eyes to search his face but I can't.

I hear him say something about it's time to go home. I still can't move my body. He lifts me off the chair and without even noticing I begin to walk. We stop in the waiting room where he talks to one of the nurse behind the glass and she hands him a piece of paper.

Everything else is pretty much a blur until we reach out apartment and I am lowered down gentle onto our bed. Finally I close my eyes.

**CPOV **

My body finally is able to relax when Ana closes her eyes. I kiss her lightly on the forehead before covering her with a blanket. I don't want to leave her but I want to make sure Taylor called my mother and how long it'll be before she gets here.

Walking out the bedroom leaving the door open so I can hear if Ana calls for me. Walking down the stairs Taylor is there waiting for me.

"Have you called my mother?"

"Yes sir she is on her way"

"Thank you Taylor. You and Gail can have the rest of the day off. I don't think I'll be going back to the office today or even tomorrow. Please call Andrea for me and have her reschedule all my meetings"

"Yes sir" Taylor turns on his heel pulling out his phone as he goes. I go into the kitchen where Gail is wiping down the counter. She smiles when she sees me and says,

"What would you like for dinner Mr. Grey?"

"I'll heat something up for Ana and myself. You and Taylor have the rest of the day off" I tell her.

"Are you sure Mr. Grey? I can whip some up in no time" She replies.

"Yes Gail I'm sure. Please take the rest of the day off"

From the kitchen I hear the ping of the elevator. The sounds of hard soles walking across the great room floor alert me that my mother just arrived. I turn in my chair and see my mother with a worried look on her face.

"Christian?"

"Mother" I stand from my chair and the first thing I do is wrap myself around my mother. She is taken back by this. Sure I have let go of my phobia and have been able to let my family hug and touch me but only for a short amount of time. I don't want to let go of my mother. I need her to hold me right now like she has always wanted too since I was four years old.

"Christian sweetheart what's wrong?"

"Ana. She's…."

"She's what?"

"We just came from Dr. Greene's office and…" My mother's eyes light up. A bright smile spreads across her face. I wish mine would do the same but it can't. It won't.

"Christian what's the matter? Why aren't you excited?"

"Because" I pause. "She's not pregnant" Both my mother and Gail gasp.

"But she was….how can….oh no" My mother can't seem to get any words out.

"Dr. Greene said it was a false pregnancy. She called it Pseud….something"

"Pseudocyesis?"

"Yeah that's it. She said it's because of the fact of how bad Ana wanted to get pregnant. Her mind tricked her body into thinking that she was, when in reality she really wasn't," I explain to my mother.

"Where's Ana now?" She looks around for Ana.

"I put her to bed. God mom she was out of it. As soon as Dr. Greene told her she wasn't pregnant it was as if Ana wasn't there. She hasn't spoken. Nothing. What am I going to do?" I begin to break down.

A day that was supposed to be one of the happiest days of our lives, turned out to be the worst day of our lives.

"Christian she needs you right now. You need to be at her side through all of this. Do you know the effect this is going to have on her?"

"I know mom. It'll be as if Ana had a miscarriage. Dr. Greene already mentioned it"

"Christian as woman who has went through a number of miscarriages before your father and I agreed to just adopt. There are several steps that they both of you are going to have to take. And I say the both of you because she is going to need you every step of the way.

The first step is rest for at least a week. Has Dr. Greene given her any kind of medication? Like an anti-depressant?"

"No nothing like that"

"Well Ana may not need anything like that but you may want to get ahold of a therapist for her to talk to"

"Dr. Greene's nurse had given me a few names to look into but I haven't even had a chance to look at them"

"Well I suggest you make a few phone calls within the next couple of days. For yourself as well as Ana"

"Myself? Why would I need to see a therapist?"

"Right now you're too focused on Ana but soon it's going to hit you, and believe me when the time comes you're going to want to speak to someone too"

"I guess I can give it a try"

"One more thing and I know this is going to be hard for both of you. More on Ana than on you but you need to keep her away from Ava for a while or anyone who might be pregnant. It might trigger something"

"What do you mean?"

"It's a little hard to explain"

"Can you at least try? So I know what to expect"

"If Ana comes across someone who is pregnant she is going to feel a number of things. Hurt, jealous, she is going to feel as if life is unfair, and in time she is going to want to give up on everything"

"I would never let that happen" referring to Ana thinking life is unfair and her giving up.

"I know you wouldn't let it happen Christian. I'm only letting you know what may or may not happen. Everyone is different. She might wake up tomorrow and realize it was just a tiny bump in the road. She may also wake up thinking her world has just came to an end. Either way she is going to need you by her side every step of the way"

"Will you check on her while I make a few phone calls to the therapists that Dr. Greene's office recommended?"

"Of course I will" My mother begins to turn to head up the stairs to our bedroom but before she walks away I grab her by the hand. She looks down at our joined hands than looks up at me. A small apologetic smile graces her face.

"I love you mom"

"I love you too Christian. It'll be ok I promise" She reinsures me, and I nod. I release her hand and she continues on her way to the bedroom.


	3. Chapter 3

**Again thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They truly keep me going. Pins are up, not a lot though. **

**Guest review - **Not sure I like this. Now a false miscarriage? They need happiness with their kids and no reason she wouldn't find it easy to get pregnant. She was barely off the shot.

**I don't know where you're getting false miscarriage from? There was no talk about a false miscarriage. False Pregnancy yes, but not a false miscarriage. If you google false pregnancy you will see that some women handle it as if it was a miscarriage. And as for Ana just getting off the shot. I do believe in the last chapter of A Rose in Bloom that they both agreed to want to start trying right away. So that means she has been off the shot for 11 months. Ana was due for it a few days after the wedding. Clearly she didn't get it. Hope this clears things up for you. **

**Grace's POV**

As I reach the top of the stairs I look down and see my son already on his phone making calls. I feel so heartbroken for him and what he is going through. I feel even worst for my daughter in law. She is only suffering from a false pregnancy. I on the other hand have dealt with a miscarriage. Several in fact. I remember the first one I had. It was just after Carrick and I got married. I was about 8 weeks along. I woke up in the dead of night with harsh pains in my stomach. Months later when the doctor gave us the go-ahead we ended up pregnant again only to end up with another miscarriage another 8 weeks later.

We healed and waited once again for the go-ahead. The third time it took us even longer to get pregnant but we did. We were so delighted when we pasted the 8-week mark. We felt as if this was it we are finally going to have a baby. But once again our hearts were broken. At my 12-week checkup the doctor informed us there was no heartbeat.

It took 2 years for Carrick and me to overcome the miscarriages and the fact that we were never going to have children naturally. Another year after that we came to the conclusion that adoption is the only way we would have children in our lives.

First we adopted Elliot. He was the cutest 2-year-old boy I had ever seen. He had dirty blond hair and blue eyes, but it was his smile that won me over. He still has that same smile and it melts my heart every time.

We adopted Christian when he was 4. I was in Detroit helping out a friend who was having family troubles and couldn't find anyone to cover for her. Now with Christian things were a little different. He was a little different. He came from a troubled home. His mother, not only was she a prostitute but she was a heavy drug user. When the police brought him into the ER he was nothing but skin and bones and suffered from dehydration. His body was covered from head to toe in filth.

The amount of bruises (Black and blue marks) was enough to make anyone sick to their stomach just looking at them. It wasn't until we were able to wash him that I noticed the burn marks on his chest and back. I remember telling him that everything was going to be ok, that no one was going to ever hurt him ever again. He never said a word to me but he would like at me as if I was an angel. It was then I knew what I had to do. I had to become that little boy's mother.

It took Carrick and me several months fighting tooth and nail to be able to adopt him. The foster home they had placed him in for the time being, the family wanted to adopt him as well. They tried offering me another little boy a few years older but I knew it was Christian that I wanted. It was Christian that I needed to help. He needed a loving family. Not that the foster home he was placed in wasn't loving, but they couldn't offer what Carrick and I could. Finally with a little help a friend of Carrick's we managed to adopt Christian.

For the first two years it was hard. Hard on all over us. Christian wouldn't speak a word to anyone. It wasn't until he was about 6 years old that he finally said something. That was the day we brought Mia home from the hospital. I remember it as if he was yesterday. We had told the boys for weeks that soon we were going to bring home their little sister. Mia's birth mother was a young girl, no older than 16. I had meet her while working in the ER.

She came in at 37 weeks having slight contractions. After sitting with this scared little girl she had confided in me that she wasn't ready to be a mother that she had her whole life ahead of her but now everything would have to be put on hold because she was having a baby. Of course just like any doctor I explained to her her options.

We talked for several hours. I don't know how but she convinced me to adopt her baby girl. For the remaining 3 weeks of her pregnancy we kept in close contact with each other. It was around 3 in the morning when I got the phone call that she was in labor. Carrick and I rushed to the hospital. We watched as she gave birth to our little girl. They placed Mia in my arms right away so that we could bond. Her birth mother told me to take care of her and to be the mother that she couldn't be.

Two days later the papers were signed and Mia was officially our daughter. When we brought her home Elliot was excited to have another sibling in the house. Christian was a little scared at first. He wouldn't go anywhere near her. That all changed one day when I was busy cooking in the kitchen. Mia was in her bassinet sleeping in the living room while Christian was watching a cartoon. She began to cry. I was elbow deep in flour, I quickly washed and dried my hands and ran to the living room, but I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw Christian pick her up and held her in his arms. The next thing that happened almost caused me a heart attack. While holding Mia, Christian said 'Don't worry baby Mia I'll protect you' He spoke. He actually spoke. I knew that day that our family was not complete. And to this day Christian has kept to his promise of protecting his little sister.

I found out a month later that Mia's birth mother died in a car accident on her way home from the hospital. She was in the car with her mother. A drunk driver hit the passenger side which killer her instantly.

I wipe away the tears and continue my way to Christian and Ana's bedroom. I lightly tap on the door but get no answer when I do. I slowly open the door and see Ana laying there on the bed curled into a ball asleep. Her face is stained with tears from crying. Poor sweet girl. I quietly walk over to the side of the bed. I brush the hair out of her face and her eyes slowly flutter open.

"Christian?"

"No sweetheart it's Grace" She blinks her eyes a couple of times.

"Grace what are you doing here?"

"Christian called me. I'm so sorry Ana" She closes her eyes and her body starts to shake.

"Shh its ok, it's ok. Everything is going to be already honey"

"N-no it's not. I…I lost the baby" Tears fall down her face.

"Honey you didn't lose the baby. There was no baby," I tell her in the softest kindest voice I can.

"Y-yes I did"

"No honey. Listen to me. Christian explained to me what Dr. Greene had said. You had a false pregnancy. It was your mind playing tricks on your body. It made you believe you were pregnant but you really weren't"

"But it all felt so real"

"I know it did. And it's ok to feel as if you lost something because you did. You lost the thought of being pregnant"

"What can I do Grace? I don't want to feel like this anymore. It hurts too much"

"I know it does Ana. You need to talk with someone. Explain to them what you're going through, how it makes you feel. You're going through a lot of emotions right now. One's I'm sure you think is your fault, but they're not"

"But they are. It's my fault"

"No sweetheart it's not"

"If it isn't my fault then why is Christian so mad?"

"Christian isn't mad. Why would you think that?"

"Because he yelled at the doctor. He yelled at her to check again"

"He just wanted to make sure Dr. Greene wasn't wrong. He isn't mad at you"

"A-are you sure?"

"Yes darling I'm sure. Christian loves you, he could never be mad at you" Ana gave me a small smile and nodded her head.

"Why don't you rest for a while?"

"Ok" She whispered.

"Is there anything that you would like? Water? A cup of tea?" Drinking a cup of tea always seems to help me to relax.

"Tea would be nice"

"Ok I'll have someone bring you a nice hot cup of tea. Until then I want you to close your eyes and rest" She sighs before nodding her head and closes her eyes. I give her a kiss on the forehead and lift myself from the spot I was sitting on the bed. I walk to the bedroom door and stand there for a moment looking at her. "Poor sweet Ana you'll get through this. You both will," I mentally say to myself to her.

Walking back downstairs and into the kitchen, Christian is sitting there with his head in his hands. I know he is just as upset as Ana is. They both were so looking forward to becoming parents. They have been non-stop talking about it to everyone in the family. The look on their faces the day they had me over. They were so over joyed by the fact that they thought they were pregnant. It's a shame that the mind can be so cruel.

I clear my throat alerting Christian that I'm in the kitchen. His head snaps up and he turns his head to look.

"How is she? Is she alright?"

"She's resting. Any luck with finding a therapist?"

"Yes. We have an appointment with a Dr. Flynn the day after tomorrow"

"It's for the best dear"

"I understand" He sighs.

"Why don't you bring Ana a cup of tea and lay with her for a while"

"Alright" Christian makes quick work of everything. When the water starts to boil he pours it in the cup then adds the tea bag.

"Thanks Mom for everything"

"You're my son Christian I would do anything for you" I smile.

**CPOV**

I say good-bye to my mother and head up the stairs to our bedroom with Ana's cup of hot tea in my hands. The bedroom door is ajar so with my foot I push it open. I walk to the side of the bed and place the cup of hot tea on Ana's nightstand. I kneel down so that I am eye level with her.

"Baby, are you awake?" Her eyes slowly open. She doesn't smile or say anything.

"I brought you some tea," I tell her. Her eyes glance towards the cup then back to me. She sighs and nods her head.

I help her as she slowly starts to sit up. I prop some pillows behind her back before handing her the cup. She blows on it a couple of times before taking a sip. As she continues to take small sips I tell her about the therapist I contacted.

"I made a few calls while mom was up here with you. We have an appointment the day after tomorrow with a Dr. Flynn"

"Ok" She whispers not putting up a fight or anything. I'm guessing my mother suggested it to Ana, as well that she needs someone to talk to about this.

"I'm sorry," She says softly to me. I close my eyes and press my lips before saying, "You have nothing to be sorry about Anastasia. Things like this happen"

"I know but why do they have to happen to us? We're good people"

"Sometimes bad things happen to good people for a reason. This is just a small set back but we'll push through it"

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too. Come on lets lay down for a while. We'll order in for dinner tonight. Ok?"

"Ok" She smiles.

For the next two hours we held each other close. I didn't show it but deep down I was crying inside. My beautiful wife is blaming herself for everything that has happened. I know it might take a while but I hope this Dr. Flynn will be able to help Ana realize this wasn't her fault.


	4. Chapter 4

**Good morning ladies. Thank you all for the reviews so far. Pins are up so give them a look. Hope you all like this chapter. Please, please, please leave a review. **

**APOV (Two days later. Appointment with Dr. Flynn) **

The last two days have been hard on me. Even though I know what has happened isn't my fault. Deep down I still feel that it is. There are so many emotions and thoughts going on in my head. Gail kept me company for most of the day since Christian had to go into GEH to deal with a problem that Ros couldn't handle.

I'm happy that Gail and I spent time together. For the past couple of months I have been so busy with the shop that I never had the time. We talked and talked. After a while I told her what happened the other day at the doctor's office. She told me that she had overheard Christian and his mother talking about it. She apologized to me not only for what I'm going through but for hearing the conversation as well.

During our long conversation she shared with me a few things. While she was married to her ex-husband she couldn't get pregnant to save her life. What she didn't know at the time was that she had Ovarian Cysts. With that she developed a condition called polycystic ovary syndrome. She went on to tell me that it's when the ovaries contain a large number of small cysts, and that the condition can cause the ovaries to enlarge, and because she didn't know this was going on and left it untreated, the polycystic ovaries caused infertility problems.

It's 5 o'clock and our appointment with Dr. Flynn is in an hour. Christian should be getting home any….

"Honey I'm home" I smile, turning around on the couch to look at him. Christian is looking sexy as ever in his gray suit.

"Hey" He walks over to the couch. Leaning down he places a kiss on the top of my head.

"How was your day?"

"It was…alright I guess" Today was a better day. Yesterday was an ok day.

"Good I'm glad to hear that. I'm going to go change and then we can leave" He kisses me again.

It doesn't take long for Christian to change out of his suit and into a pair of jeans and a red polo shirt. I stand from the couch when I hear his Christian shoes hit the marble floor in the great room.

"Ready?" He asks.

"Ready as I'll ever be, I guess" truthfully I'm not ready. I mean its great talking to people about what has happen but the people I have been talking to is family not some shrink I don't know. I have no clue how I'm going to be able to handle this. I guess we'll just have to wait and see.

Christian takes me by the hand and walks me to the elevator. Within seconds of pushing the call button the door to the elevator opens. The two of us step in and Christian pushes for the garage.

Stepping out of the elevator I see Taylor standing next to the SUV with the back door already open. I give him a nervous smile before getting in.

I have no idea where this Dr. Flynn's office is but I have been mentally keeping track of all the turns. You know, just in case I feel the urge to escape. I'm sure I won't but it's always good to have a backup plan.

"We're here" I lean over and look out Christian's window. I see a house. A duplex style house to be exact. The kind you would come across in New York City.

"Are you sure? This looks like someone's house" I ask.

"This is the address I was given" He tells me.

"If you say so"

Taylor opens the door for us and we both get out. We walk up the few stairs and knock on the door. I'm nervous. Really nervous. The front door opens and a beautiful red headed woman greets us.

"Hello can I help you?"

"Uh we're here to see a Dr. Flynn?"

"You must be the Grey's. Please follow me. John is in his office" John? As in…male?

"Christian" I nudge him in his side while whispering his name. He leans his head down so that his ear is at level with my mouth.

"She said John. As in a man. I don't know if I'll feel comfortable with talking to a guy about this. I mean he's not a woman what does he know about my problems" I tell him.

"Let's just give him a chance if it doesn't work out I'll call someone else next week" He replies. I do not feel ok with this.

The woman stops at wooden double doors. She gives it a knock then opens it. She waves her hand for us to proceed inside. We walk inside and my jaw hits the floor. He's old. Not like super old but around the age my grandfather would be if he was still alive. Maybe this won't be so bad. I did always enjoy spending time and talking to him.

"Good evening Mr. and Mrs. Grey. I'm John Flynn. Please have a seat anywhere you like" He greets and offers us a seat in his British accent.

"Thank you" We say in unison. There's a couch, a loveseat and a chair. Christian and I sit on the couch. Dr. Flynn sits on the chair, crosses his legs, and clicks his pen.

"So what brings the two of you here this evening?"

"Well as I mentioned to your secretary Dr. Greene recommended you as well as several others," Christian states.

"Ah yes Dr. Greene. How is the old bat?" Both Christian and I stared at each other. We couldn't believe what Dr. Flynn had just called Dr. Greene.

"Um…she's well?"

"Good…Good. So now tell me, what seems to be the trouble between the two of you. You're awfully young to be having any kind of marital problems, so what's troubling you?" Christian nods for me to go ahead.

"Well you see. I was….I mean I wasn't….but we thought….oh god this is hard"

"Take your time. What was it that you thought?" I take a deep breath and let it out. Just say it Ana. This is going to help you if you just let it out. I say to myself.

"We thought we were pregnant"

"You thought you were pregnant?"

"Yes. I had most of the symptoms. The morning sickness, sensitive breasts. Even feeling tired all the time. We were 100% positive that I was pregnant"

"And now you're not?"

"I never was actually. The doctor called it a false pregnancy"

"I see. So you're here because you feel as if it's your fault. Am I right?"

"Yes I do. Even though my mother in law and even our housekeeper have both explained to me it wasn't my fault, that it was something in my head tricking my body. I still feel as though it was. I mean if it wasn't for my head being a bitch. Excuse my French we wouldn't be in this mess. We wouldn't be sitting here in your office having this discussion" I wipe away the signal tear that managed to escape.

Dr. Flynn leans over to the side table and grabs a tissue and hands it to me. I thank him and begin to fix myself. I've been crying so much in the last two days I'm shocked there is anything left in me.

"Well I'm going to have to agree. This is something that happens to a lot of women all over the world not just here in Seattle"

"I understand that. But this is making me feel as if I'm not enough" Christian looks at me confused.

"How so?"

"You see Dr. Flynn ever since my husband and I first started dating there has always been talk about us having children. What if I can't have children? What if this isn't a minor setup. What if I truly can't have kids? What if my husband leaves me because I can't give him what he wants? What if this leaves us on such a sour note that we end up divorcing and the next woman he finds gets pregnant on the first shot?"

"Ana that would never happen" Christian scolds me.

"How do you know Christian? How do you know that it won't happen? YOU DON'T" I scream the last part, and begin to cry.

"I know that would never happen because I fucking love you. Only you. It's will only ever be you," He screams back.

"Ok I think we need to calm down just a little here"

"CALM! I AM CALM" Christian presses his lips together and stares at Dr. Flynn.

"Mrs. Grey. What you have pointed out to myself and your husband are all "What ifs"

"'What ifs' that could very well come true, Dr. Flynn. How can I not feel this way? Have you ever tried over and over and over again to get pregnant" Realizing what I just said I blush. I give Dr. Flynn an apologetic look in which he returns with a smile and a nod. Oh course he can't get pregnant he's a man.

"I love my husband, and I would be completely heartbroken if he was to ever leave me. But Christian wants this pregnancy just as badly as myself. He could easily move on to somebody whom can give him the family he wants if I continue to fail him." I say as tears form into my eyes again. I don't even dare look up at Christian. I know that he's upset with my 'what-if syndrome'. I can feel his angry glare burning into the side of my head.

"I honestly wouldn't blame him either." I whisper, still looking down. "I feel like I'm broken and unfixable merchandise."

Christian moves from his spot next to me to on his knees in front of me quicker than I can blink. He has both of my hands in his clutching onto them for dear life.

"You are not broken, nor are you unfixable merchandise. How can you even say anything like that? How could you even think I would leave you because of something like this?"

"I-I don't know. It's just…how I feel"

"Baby you're still young. We can wait. We can wait as long as we need too"

"That's the thing Christian I don't want to wait"

"Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grey if I may. When was the last time the two of you spent time away from each other?"

"Never" I reply.

"Have either of you ever thought of it. You know like a weekend apart?"

"Why would I want to spend a weekend away from my wife?"

"Some couples do"

"Well we're not those couples," Christian barks at him.

"I'm not saying you are. I'm just saying that some couples find it beneficial in their relationship to take some time away from each other every now and again"

Christian goes to say something but the sound of a buzzer cuts him off.

"Ah well it seems like our time is up for today. Would you like to make another appointment for next week?"

"No I think we're done here. For good" Christian grabs me by the hand and pulls me off the couch.

"I'm sorry," I say, to Dr. Flynn as I'm being rushed out of his office and down the hall. Christian opens the door causing the doorknob to slam against the wall.

Taylor quickly gets out of the waiting SUV and opens the door. I get in first and Christian follows. As soon as the door is closed Christian goes off.

"The fucking nerve of that man. Can you fucking believe it? He thinks we need time away from each other. That man should be tested. I think he is mentally insane"

"Christian he's not mentally insane. If he was I don't think he would be a therapist," I giggle.

"I know that, but for him to suggest for the two of us to spend time apart. That's just…that's just….crazy"

"Think about it for a minute Christian. It's not all that crazy. I kind of see where he was coming from. When I was younger my mom and dad got into this really big fight. I don't remember exactly what it was about but my mom ended up going to her one friend's house for the weekend. Anyways after her weekend away when mom came home both my parent's said I'm sorry to each other and...….let's just say they couldn't keep their hands off each other"

"But we're not fighting, and I always can't keep my hands off of you"

"I know that silly" I playfully slap him on the arm.


	5. Chapter 5

**Good morning Ladies and maybe a few Gents. Hope you all had a wonderful Easter this past Sunday. I know I did. As always Pins are up. Please, please, please don't forget to leave me a review. Your reviews put a smile on my face, and keeps me going. **

**CPOV** **(2 weeks later) **

The last two weeks have flown by in a matter of seconds. Ana and I have put the idea of having a baby on the back burner for the time being. If it happens, it happens. We are no longer going to stress over it.

I called Dr. Flynn last week and apologized for the way that I acted when we left. He accepted my apology, and asked for me to give our couples session another chance. I agreed under one condition. If I feel that Ana is getting upset for any reason the session will end. He agreed.

Of course this hasn't stopped Ana from having lunch with my mother three times a week. In fact I think her talking with my mother is helping her even more.

…..

I'm sitting here in my office at GEH. Our anniversary is in two weeks and I have yet to come with an idea on how to celebrate it with Ana. Sure I could take her somewhere around the world or buy her the most expensive gifts but I can do that any day of the week. I want something that means more.

**APOV**

"Thanks, come again," I say as I follow my last customer of the day to the door and lock it as soon as she is out.

"Holy crap. I can't believe how many people came into the shop today," Mia said.

"Crazy wasn't it. I barely had a chance to eat lunch. I can't complain though. We nearly sold out of everything on the display cases"

"Do you want me to come in early tomorrow to restock the shelves?"

"If you have time we can do it now. Christian is working late tonight at the office. I can treat you to dinner afterwards"

"Awesome. Let's get started," She says.

It took Mia and me less than an hour to stock the shelves. After we were finished I set a quick text to Christian letting him know that I was going out to dinner with his sister. He texted me back saying that there is a table waiting for us at The Mile High Club and that he loved me and will see me when he gets home later tonight.

As Sawyer was driving us to the Mile High Club I whispered to Mia,

"So when are you and Sawyer going to take it to the next level?"

"I don't know we've been talking about it here and there but that's as far as it has gone," She whispers back.

"But you guys have been dating for so long"

"We've only been officially dating for a year"

"Christian and I were dating less than that before we got married"

"I know. I don't want to push him or anything"

"Do you want to marry Sawyer?"

"Oh Ana, more than anything in this world. I know he is the one for me"

"Then maybe you should drop some hints at him"

"You think I should?" She asks.

"Of course I do. If you want I can drop some as well" She smiles. After all when Sawyer isn't with Mia he's with me.

"Thanks Ana. You're the best sister in the world" She hugs me.

The remainder of the car ride to the club we talk about the shop. There are a few things that we both think would add more customers. Such as lotions, lip balm, and maybe even some candles. We'll have to do some research but I think we should have no problem.

During dinner Sawyer sat at the bar watching over Mia and I while we ate.

"So what are you and Christian doing for your anniversary? It's only two weeks away isn't it?"

"Oh my god, don't remind me. I have yet to get Christian anything. He is so hard to shop for. Seriously what do you buy a man who has everything?"

"Tell me about it. Buying for my brothers is a pain in the ass. I never know what to get them"

As the waitress was taking our plates away a light bulb must have went off inside Mia's head because her eyes bugged out and a devilish grin spread on her face.

"What?" I asked nervously.

"I got it. I got the perfect gift you can give Christian. Ok so we need to go shopping, there are a few things you need to get. Oh my god I can't believe I didn't think of this earlier"

"Mia! Are you going to tell me or leave me hanging here?" For another minute or so she sits there praising herself while I sit here trying to get her to tell me what she came up with.

"Oh, sorry. Pole dancing" She says and I nearly spit out the sip of water I just took. Is she serious?

"Mia are you high?" I ask her with a whisper as a joke. "Maybe you haven't met me yet. Hi my name is Anastasia Grey and I'm a klutz that is capable of tripping over her own feet"

"Oh shut up. You are not a klutz. I saw you shaking your ass at this year's past coping together galas after party with Christian"

"Please I would hardly call that shaking my ass"

"Come on Ana I've been taking pole dancing lessons for 2 years now. It's so easy"

"Yeah easy for you because you've been doing it for two years. Need I remind you that my anniversary is in two week's?"

"I'll teach you the basics. Come on it'll be fun. I'm sure Christian will get a kick out of it"

"You realize this is your brother were talking about here. Christian doesn't get a kick out of anything"

"Well we're just going to have to change that aren't we dear sister of mine" She giggles.

…..

Sawyer drops me off at the elevators in the parking garage like I asked. This way he and Mia can spend a few minutes alone with each other before dropping her off at home. No doubt he'll be a little longer than normal. If you get what I mean.

I step out of the elevator and walk through the foyer into the apartment. Gail is in the kitchen cleaning off the counters.

"Evening Gail"

"Evening Ana. How was dinner with Miss Grey?"

"Interesting"

"Oh?"

"Mia and I were discussing what I should get Christian for our one year anniversary"

"Did you come up with anything?"

"Sort of. You know how Mia is with her wild and crazy ideas. She thinks I should do some kind of pole dancing for Christian. Crazy right" I laugh.

"That does sound a little over the top. So were you thinking about doing it?"

"I don't know. Maybe? Christian is so hard to shop for"

"Well I'm sure whatever you decided will be wonderful"

"Thank you Gail. Where is Christian by the way?"

"Mr. Grey is in his study," She points.

"Have a good night Gail"

I left the kitchen and went straight upstairs to his study.

I tapped lightly on the door then opened it. Christian was busy typing away to even noticed I was in the room. It wasn't until he heard the click of door that he looked up.

"Your home" He said with a smile.

"Yes Sir I am" I smiled back before walking behind his desk. He pushed his chair out with his feet and tapped on his lap for me to sit down.

"How was dinner with Mia?" He asked. Should I tell him that Mia's idea for my gift to him for our anniversary? No. I'm not even sure right if I even want to do that.

"It was good. We talked about adding a few new things to the inventory"

"Anything I could do to help?"

"No not really. Unless you know how to make all natural lip balms," I giggle.

"So what is it that you're working on?"

"Believe it or not I'm working on a deal with the Seneca Indians out in New York"

"Really? I like Native American Indians?" I feel as if I'm having a blonde moment right now.

"Yes. Seneca is their tribe. They are looking into a few things for their Casino out in Salamanca New York"

"Wow that sounds interesting. What is it that they want?"

"It's hard to say. They really haven't gave me an idea of what they're looking for from me. I guessing they may want me as a shareholding"

"Oh? That seems a little odd. We're all the way in Seattle and they're in New York"

"Right, but I also have an office in New York. New York City but still it's in New York"

"So does this mean you'll be leaving me to go to New York soon to talk to them?"

"As of right now no, everything is just talk"

"Good, because I would miss you too much if you had to go all the way to New York"

"Baby if I ended up having to go to New York what makes you think I wouldn't take you. I told you this before wherever I go you go"

"Promise?"

"On my life" Hearing him say that to me just melts my heart. How did I get so freaking lucky to have this man in my life.

"Well Mr. Grey, if you're finished with your work would you care to join me for a hot bubble bath?"

"I was finished with work the moment you walked in here" He wiggles his hips just enough for me to feel his erection pressing against my backside. I stand from Christian lap and begin to slowly undress swaying my hips from side to side as I do so.

Turning around I had expected Christian to be still in his chair but he wasn't. Instead he was right behind me. Removing my shirt and tossing it to the floor earned me a growl deep from within his chest. My hands went behind my back to unclasp my bra. Before I had the chance to remove it Christian grabbed hold of my wrists and held the tightly behind my back and with his teeth he removed my bra for me.

With his one hand holding firming on both my wrist his other traced lightly on my collar bone to the back of my neck then all the way down my spine until he reach the small of my back. He let go of my wrists and repeated what he did with his other hand stopping once again at the small of my back.

Both hands rubbed softly over my ass, he dipped his hands lower earning him a moan to slip from my lips.

"Kiss me, Christian," I whispered. I'm dying to feel his soft lips on mine. I tilt my head back to look up at him.

"Where?" He asked and I pointed to my lips. He eyes darted from my own to my lips then back again.

"Like this" He crashed his mouth onto mine. The kiss was hard and rough and only lasted a couple of seconds before he pulled away. As much as I loved the kiss it's not want I wanted.

"No like this" I said before getting on my tippy toes and slowly sliding my tongue over his bottom lip before lightly nibbling on it. He let out a moan giving me access to his tongue.

"Are you hard for me Christian" Where did that come from? Normally he is the one asking me if I'm wet.

"Why don't you find out for yourself," He tells me. I slide my hand from his neck down to his chest and come in contact with his hard cock.

"Mm very hard"

"Are you wet for me Anastasia?"

"Yes"

"Good. I want you to slide your hand down your pants and show me but don't touch your clit. That's mine" I spread my legs just a little. Moving my hand from his rock hard cock to the top of my pants. I unbutton my jeans and slowly undo the zipper.

My hand slipped between my skin and my panties. I try my hardest not to touch my clit as I do so but my index finger lightly brushes over it causing me to let out a moan of pleasure.

"I thought I told you not to touch your clit" I bit my lip and look up to him before saying,

"Sorry" My fingers moved down lower until they were at my opening. With my right hand my middle and ring finger slipped inside. My eyes rolled to the back of my head. It has been so long since Christian and I had any kind of sexual contact with each other. Even though it's my fingers sliding in and out of me, I'm picturing that it's Christian's instead.

Christian pushes me back just enough so that my bottom half is leaning against his desk. He takes a step back and removes his pants. There my husband is standing in front of me naked as the day he was born and looks delicious as ever.

"Are you wet baby?"

"Drenched" I moan.

"Let me see" He orders. I pull my fingers out from inside me and hold them out for him to see. He leans his head forward and captured my fingers with his mouth. He sucks hard on my fingers making sure he has licked all my juices. When he lets go he asks,

"Do you want to taste" I bite my lip and nod.

He sticks out his tongue and wiggles it in front of my mouth. I open my mouth wide enough for his tongue to enter my mouth. I suck on his tongue long enough for me to taste myself.

"Take off your shirt" I did as I was told and removed my shirt. My bra followed a second later. His hands were on my breasts, rubbing, caressing my nipples. He squeezed my nipples with his thumb and index finger until they stung with pleasure.

I pressed my thighs together as best as I could to get some kind of relief but it wasn't enough. It's been weeks since Christian and I made love, had sex, anything. Right now I want to skip all this foreplay bullshit and go straight to the fucking. Never again will I wait this long.

"Christian please I need you, I want you"

"Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes…please" I moaned again and he squeezed even tighter on my nipples.

"Take off your pants baby" He removed his hand from my breasts. I slide my hands into my pants and pushed them off. I take notice at how hard he is. Harder than I have ever seen before. This waiting has been hard on him just as it has been hard on me. It's not like Dr. Greene told us we had to wait to have sex again we just wanted to wait until I felt ready. Right now I'm more than ready. I'm mentally kicking myself for waiting this long.

My pants pool at my feet. Christian crouches down and removes my panties himself. His fingers brushed through my folds lightly touching my clit. I felt like I was going to die if he didn't hurry up and take me right here, right now. I've never been so hot or so wet like I am right now. This is almost torture. The more he moved his fingers between my folds the more I became undone.

"Please I need you inside me. I need to feel you. I can't wait any longer. Please fuck me. Please, please Christian"

"Demanding aren't we"

"God, Christian. I'm so wet. I want you to fuck me….Hard"

"Is that an order Mrs. Grey?"

"Christian I swear to…." I didn't even get a chance to finish what I was going to say because he had lifted me onto his desk and slammed into me.

"Ooooh FUCK!" I screamed out.

"Is…this…what…you…wanted" He thrust hard into me between each word.

"Yes. Oh God, yes. Harder" I begged.

"You're so fucking wet," He murmured, his lips teasing against my neck. I felt dizzy from the familiar feel of him, the smell of him. His warm body pressed against mine. Fuck this felt like heaven. He moved his hand between us reaching down towards my clit. He pressed his thumb hard against it. I could feel everything get tighter and tighter, until it was almost painful. My clit pulsed and throbbed with Christian's firm touch. In seconds my head was spinning, lights dancing behind my closed eyes as my orgasm exploded within me.

"CHRISTIAN" I screamed out not caring who could hear me. I tried to ride out the waves of my orgasm that had taken over my body but it was hard focusing on that as Christian pounded even harder into me.

"Open your eyes baby. Let me see those eyes. I want to watch you come again all over my cock" I'm not even sure my body could take another orgasm like that right now but sure enough I felt my walls tighten again around his cock.

Christian tilted his hips so that the head of his cock was rubbing against my G-spot. It felt amazing.

"Harder Christian, harder" I begged again gasping for air as the tension within me built again. To a level I never even dreamed was possible. Fuck this was so intense. I'm close, so close. Christian's cock seemed to be getting thicker as he neared his own release. Beads of sweat dripped down his forehead. His abs contracting with every thrust he made.

"Touch yourself Ana, play with your nipples. Squeeze them" I did as he asked. Squeezing them tightly between my fingers. Arching my back and the stinging sensation went right to my core.

"That's it baby keep going. Fuck you look so hot. Do you like that? Do you like me telling you what to do?" Listening to him talk dirty to me turned me on even more. I was ready to combust just listening to his velvet like voice telling me what to do.

"Yes. More" I moaned.

"You want more. I'll give you more" He thrust harder and harder into me.

"Mm you like it when I fuck your pussy like this. Hard, rough"

"Yes. Oh God, oh God. Yes. Oh fuck Christian. I'm coming…I'm coming. Shit! Fuck"

"Grip it baby. Grip my cock with your pussy. Yes….Oh Fuck! Yes" His mouth crashed down on mine as he pumped his seed into me. I could feel his cock pulse with every stroke he made. I wrapped my arms around him as his body jerked one last time.

He rested his forehead on mine and looked me in the eyes. "I love you so much"

"I love you too Christian"


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello all you beautiful people out there. Just wanted to say that I'm sorry to everyone about the errors in chapter 5. I'm not perfect. Anyways Pins are up go take a look. As always please leave a review. I love reading them. **

We stayed like this for a while until our breathing came under control. I winced at how sore I was when Christian pulled out of me with his semi erection.

"Let's have a shower then go to bed" I nod and slide myself off his desk. My legs felt like Jell-O when my feet touched the ground. Just when I thought my legs were going to give out on me Christian picked me up in his arms and carried me to our bedroom.

With his elbow he pushed our door open and walked straight into the bathroom. He sat me down on the counter and went over to the shower and hit a few buttons on the digital pad and the shower came to life. He walked back over to me and picked me up. My legs wrapped around his waist and stayed like that until we were in the shower.

"Can you stand or do you need me to hold you?" He asked.

"I think I need you to hold me" I winked. I think he got the hint because he pressed my back against the cold shower wall and attacked my lips. Round 2 here we come.

I felt his erection grow harder between our pressed bodies. God how I loved the way I can make him so hard. And it's all just for me. I begin to move my hips hoping that he'll take the hint that I need him again. Now!

Thank god he does. He lifts me a little higher so that he can position himself. He slowly enters me and I let out a moan. Holding tightly to me he walks backwards until the back of his legs touch the bench in the showers. He sits down and I straddle him.

"Ride me baby" He kisses me. As much as I want to fuck the living shit out of him I need to go slow. I'm still a bit sore from the rough sex we just had in his study. I slowly move myself up and down on his hard cock. His hands are all over me, sending electric waves all over my body.

"You feel so good riding my cock like this. So nice and tight. I can feel your juices coating my dick" He grabs my ass and squeezes. Fuck I'm not going to last long if he keeps talking to me like this.

"You like it don't you? You like having control over my cock. Fucking me so slow, teasing me with your hot, wet pussy"

"Yes. I like teasing you with my pussy. I love feeling your cock inside my pussy. Your big hard cock throbbing inside me waiting so desperately for its release"

"Fuck baby I love your dirty mouth"

"Yeah. Would you love my dirty mouth wrapped around your hard cock?"

"Oh god Ana you're going to make me come"

"I love feeling the head of your cock hitting the back of my throat when you cum. Mm so warm and thick"

"Oh fuck" Christian's head tilts back and his mouth opens. I capture his mouth with mine. I quicken the pace and feel my climax start.

"Faster baby" I move faster. A loud grunt comes from Christian's chest.

"I'm there Christian, come with me" I pounce down harder onto him rubbing my clit against his shaft.

"Fuck!" We scream in unison. My body falls onto his chest. I nuzzle my face in the side of his neck and leave feather light kisses.

"God baby. I never came so hard in my life," He says panting.

"Me either"

"You were so fucking sexy talking dirty to me. Where did that come from Ana?"

"I don't know. You were doing it and I guess I just wanted to join in. Was it too much?" I lifted my head to look at him.

"No Anastasia" He cupped my face. "It was perfect baby"

Christian helped me wash myself since my legs were acting like Jell-O. After we finished out shower Christian carried me to our bed and tucked me in before getting in on his side. It wasn't long before we were both fast asleep.

…..

**(CPOV) **

I wake up in the morning to Ana wrapped around me like a vein. Her legs tangled with mine and the bed sheet. Her right hand draped over my chest and her head resting softly on my shoulder. I look at the alarm clock and its only 6 AM. I don't have to be up for another hour so I close my eyes and fall back asleep.

…..

At 7 AM the alarm goes off and I roll over to turn it off. When I lay back down on my back I realize something. Ana isn't in bed. I feel the sheets and they are warm, she must have gotten up with in the last few minutes. As much as I would love to find my wife and stay in bed all day and just cuddle. I can't. I get out of bed and make my way into the bathroom and go about my morning routine.

Walking into the walk in closet I pick out a suit and tie and carry it to the bed where I lay it out. From my dresser I take out a pair of briefs and put them on. My groan is a little sore from the rough sex yesterday in my study and in the shower but fuck me it was worth it. It's always worth it when it comes to my wife. I wonder how she is feeling. Is she just as sore as I am or is she worse?

Putting on my suit and tie and slipping my shoes on. I head out the bed and down the stairs. There's my beautiful wife sitting at the breakfast bar talking with Gail as she munches on her pancakes.

"Good morning Mr. Grey" Gail greets me. Ana turns around and smiles at me.

"Morning Gail" I lean down and kiss the top of Ana head before taking the stool next to her.

"Morning baby. Did you sleep well?"

"I did thanks to you" She blushes.

"What would you like for breakfast Mr. Grey?"

"I'll have whatever my wife is having" Gail nods her head then smiles at the two of us before walking to the stove to cook some pancakes.

"What time did you wake up this morning?"

"About ten minutes before the alarm went off. I was going to wake you but I figured you needed your sleep, since our activities last night were quiet exhausting," She grins.

"Quiet exhausting but always worth it" I grin back.

…..

After dropping off Ana at her shop Taylor drove us to GEH. I've been sitting at my desk for two hours now waiting for the right time to call my parents. Last night I had a dream about the night at the coping together gala last year where I asked Ana to be my girlfriend. It was one of the best days of my life.

I look at the clock on the wall and see that it's 10 o'clock. My mother should be up by now.

**Ring…Ring…Ring**

"Hello?"

"Mom its Christian"

"Christian what a pleasant surprise. Is everything ok? Is Ana ok?"

"Everything is fine mom. I called because I was wondering if you could do me a favor"

"Of course anything for you sweetheart. What is it that you need?"

"Well as you know my one year anniversary is just around the corner and I wanted to do something special for Ana"

"Oh? What did you have in mind? Do I need to babysit the dog?"

"No. Actually at the moment Ava is babysitting the dog" I chuckle. Elliot came over last week with Ava to spend a little time with me and before she left she had asked if she could bring Aspen home with her for a few days. Well a few days has now turned into a week.

"Ok so what is it that you need from me?"

"I was wondering if I could borrow your boat house for a night. I want to recreate the night I asked Ana to be my girlfriend. Take her out on the paddle boat, watch some fireworks"

"Oh how romantic. You know your father did something like that for me once"

"I know mom you have told us about a hundred times. So would it be ok if I use the boathouse"

"Of course dear. Is there anything you would like for me to do? Scatter rose petals? Bottle of wine or champagne? An anniversary cake for the two of you?"

"That would be great mom but I could have Gail or Taylor set that up for me"

"Christian why send them all the way over here to do that when I'm only a few yards away"

"I didn't want to trouble you"

"It's no trouble at all Christian. You're my son and Ana is my daughter in law. I would be happy to do it"

"Well as long as you wouldn't mind"

"Consider it done"

"Thank you" Andrea buzzes me letting me know that my 10:30 is here. I say goodbye to my mother and let her know I love her before hanging up the phone.

"Send them in Andrea"

**(APOV) **

"So have you thought about it?"

"Thought about what Mia?"

"About me teaching you how to pole dance for your anniversary present to Christian"

"I don't know Mia. It's less than two weeks away. I'm not even sure I'll be able to even learn the basics in that amount of time. I guess I can always just get him another tie"

"Seriously Ana another tie. That man has at least a hundred tie's he doesn't need any more. I swear it'll be easy"

"And if I say yes where are we even going to do it? I can't very well do it at home or Christian would find out"

"Here" She says bluntly.

"Here? Ok now I know you're on something. Mia this is a place of business we can't do it here. Costumers come in and out of here all the time"

"Well I wasn't suggesting right in the middle of the shop. The back room is big enough for a pole" She rolls her eyes as if she is saying duh.

"Alright if I agree to this you can't say anything to Christian or even Kate for that matter"

"Promise. Girl scouts honor" She holds up two fingers.

"You were a girl scout?"

"No but it sounded good" She laughs. Oh lord someone help me.

…..

**(2 days later still APOV) **

"Mia am I doing this right?" I wait until Mia comes into the back room to watch.

"Let's see" She peeks her head inside. I reach my hands as high as they can go on the pole and pull myself up and twist my legs around the pole and twirl. Not very sexy but I'm trying.

"That's perfect Ana. Now what you need to do is put your hips into it. Like this" She shows me a move where she put her one leg around the pole and uses her hips to turn. She makes it look so easy. I already have black and blues on the inside on my knees as well as the inside of my elbows.

There is no way I'm going to be able to master this in the next 10 days. I just don't have enough time during the day. Five minutes here and there just isn't cutting it. I know it's only been a few days but still I need more uninterrupted time with this thing.

I think I have an idea….

After I packed up the pole that Mia put up for me I had Sawyer drive me home. I've been home for about an hour now and Christian is still at the office. While Sawyer was driving me home I came up with the perfect spot in the apartment to put up the pole. The playroom. It's the only room in the apartment that Christian doesn't go into. The last time he went in there was when he showed it to me over a year and a half ago.

It was a little difficult to put the pole up but with a little help from Sawyer I managed to get it up. He wasn't happy about helping me, nor was he happy when I asked him to keep this a secret.

As I was shutting the Playroom doors Sawyer came up behind me and said,

"Ana just got a text from Taylor. He and Mr. Grey are riding up the elevator as we speak"

"Thank you Sawyer. Please don't say anything to either of them about this. I will have a word with Taylor later about this"

"Ana I-"

"I know you don't like this. Just please keep in mind Sawyer this is a gift for Christian"

"It's not the gift that bothers me Ana, it the room. What if by chance Mr. Grey finds…"

"He won't find out if you keep that mouth shut. Christian hasn't been in that room in well over a year and I don't think he plans on going back in there. So it's the perfect spot for me. It's only for another ten days anyways" He sighs

"Alright" He then rolls his eyes and walks away. I on the other hand quick run into my office since it's just down the hall. I quickly open my laptop and power it on. Sawyer must have bumped into Christian letting him know I was upstairs because the next thing I know, Christian is walking into my office.

"Hey baby. What are you doing in here?" He says.

"Uh you know, just working on a few invoices" I lie. I hate lying to my husband but it's only for another 10 days.

"Well when you're finished why don't you come into the kitchen. Dinner is ready"

"Ok be down in a minute," I tell him. He kisses me gentle on my lips before turning around and walking out my office. I let out the deep breath I was holding. Shit that was a close one.

I closed my laptop and walked out of my office. When I walk into the kitchen Christian is sitting at the breakfast bar talking with Gail.

"So if you wouldn't mind packing that as well and…." Gail clears her throat and widens her eyes making Christian stop what he was saying and turns towards me.

"Hey baby. I didn't think you would be down so soon"

"I was just about done when you came in. So what does Gail need to pack?"

"Pack? Did I say pack?"

"Yes. You told Gail to pack something. Are you going somewhere? Do I need to pack too?" Great now how am I going to be able to learn to dance on that pole if were going away.

"Um…um"

"Lunch!" Gail squeaks out.

"Yes, yes that's it. I asked Gail to pack me a lunch tomorrow. I'll be in meetings all day and won't have a chance to leave to go for lunch"

"But you could just have Andrea get something for you"

"I could but I have been having a craving for Gail's chicken salad sandwich all day and I figured that would be perfect for lunch tomorrow in between my meetings"

"Oh ok" I shrug. I guess he must really like Gail's chicken salad sandwich.

We ate dinner, which was a yummy pasta dish that Gail made for us. It was so good that I even asked for seconds. That brought a smile to Christian's face. Normally I'm a light eater and Gail usually gives me a small portion but tonight was not the case.

After dinner I helped Gail with the dishes while Christian went to his study to send out a few e-mails. I told Gail about my anniversary gift to Christian. And when I told her that I put the pole in Christian's playroom she was a little shocked but soon got over it once I told her that I am only using the room to practice and as soon as our anniversary is over with I will no longer be returning in that room. She was glad to hear that.

After my talk with Gail I made my way to Taylor's security office and had a talk with him. It took me forever to convince him not to say anything to Christian, but he finally caved. I also talked him into texting me when Christian leaves GEH. This way I know I have twenty minutes before Christian gets home to hurry and get out of the room.

…..

Lying in bed with Christian is one of my favorite things to do. He's so warm that most of the time I never need to worry about a blanket. I shimmy myself closer to him to the point that were nose to nose with each other. I can smell the minty-ness of his breath tingle my lips. We look into each other's eyes as we lay there.

"I love you," He whispers.

"I love you too" He kisses the tip of nose then my forehead. I nuzzle my head into the crock of his neck and inhale his scent. I could get lost in the smell of Christian.

"What are you thinking about?" Christian's voice brings me out of my thoughts.

"You" I blush.

"What about me?"

"The way you smell, how warm you are"

"Are you telling me I stink?" I shake my head and giggle.

"No silly. I'm telling you that I love the way you smell. Always inviting"

"Well I love the way you smell and taste" He licks his lips.

"You're such a perv"

"Who me. Never" He teased. I felt his finger walk across my arm and onto my stomach where he stopped and traced my belly button for several seconds. His fingers slowly slip into my panties and made quick work at finding my clit.

"Do you still think I'm a perv?"

"Yes" I moan as his fingers spread my folds and slip inside. "Oh god" At first his actions are slow causing my body to ache for more.

"Do you want me to stop?" He asks.

"Yes…No…Oh fuck!" He pumps harder.

"Do you want to come?" He asks.

"Please" My voice sounding needy for that orgasm. He pumps a few more time before placing him thumb over my clit and presses down hard. My whole back arches. Just as my orgasm was about to rip through me Christian stops all movement and remove his hand from my sex and out of my panties.

"What the fuck Christian? I was right there. Just seconds away"

"I know but you called me a perv"

"Are you kidding me Christian I was only joking? You're not a perv I'm sorry. Now please finish what you started," I beg.

"Nope not going to happen"

"Oh you fucking ass hole" I push him away from me and get out of bed.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to take a really fucking cold shower thanks to you. You….you jerk," I snarl before stomping my feet as I walk in the bathroom. After I slam the bathroom door shut I hear him laugh. He thinks this is funny. Bastard.

I turn the water on in the shower. Putting the cold water on full blast, I need to cool down. I'm a burn hot mess right now.

Taking off the little clothing that I have on I get in the shower. The cold water stings my skin causing me to shriek. Dammit that's freaking cold. This is not going to work. I step outside the shower and change the temp to 98.6. Not too hot, not too cold.

I stand there for a little while letting the warm water cascade over me. It doesn't help to relieve the throbbing between my….wait a minute. The showerhead!

I reach up on my tippy toes and grab the detachable showerhead and start going through the settings. When I find the pulse setting that I was looking for I…..well you know.

I left my one leg so it's resting on the built in bench to get a better angle. It takes me a while to find the perfect spot but when I do. It's nice. Not as nice as it would have been with Christian's fingers, still it's nice. It'll do the job for now.

It doesn't take long for me to feel my climax build within me. I was hanging on the edge before Christian stopped.

I let the showerhead continue to do its magic. I try to stifle my moans but it just feels too good to hold back that I end up moaning louder. "Oh shit, oh shit, oh shit" I explode. Not into a million tiny pieces like I'm used to with Christian but the release still feels amazing.

"I hope you were at least thinking about me"


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok so I know a lot of you assume that Ana might be pregnant due to all the hot steamy sex that the two of them been having. Well I hate to burst your bubble of hope but she isn't. What I will tell you is that they will conceive little Teddy while they are on a trip. **

**I know this is a short chapter but I wanted to get it out today because tomorrow I have an early morning dentist appointment then I have to go straight to work. Next chapter will be their 1-year anniversary. Pins are up for this chapter, some are out of order but they are labeled. Hope you enjoy, and don't forget it review. **

"Christian! Oh my god" How fucking embarrassing.

"You seem surprised to see me. I wonder why? Could it be that I just caught you using the showerhead to masturbate?"

"I-I can explain"

"Really? Please let me explain something to you first. Our bedroom is soundproof. Our bathroom on the other hand isn't. Every move or sound you make in this bathroom I could hear, and let me tell you how shocked I was when I started hearing moans come from beyond our bathroom door"

"Y-you...I…Oh god" I lower my head. I'm even more embarrassed than I was before.

"Do you know that I thought I was hearing things? When I first head the moans I thought to myself, maybe Ana is just really enjoying that shower. Then the moans got even louder, and I thought to myself there is no way someone could be enjoying a shower that much. So I got out of bed and creeped into the bathroom. Well did I get the surprise of my life. My wife using a showerhead to get her off" His voice sounding very annoyed.

"I wouldn't have had to if you would had finished the job instead of leaving me hanging like you did"

"I wasn't planning on leaving you hanging forever"

"Then when were you planning on finished the job?"

"The job? You think it's a job?"

"No but…" He places his finger over my lips and shushes me. He removes his finger and begins to take off the little amount of clothes that he has on. He climbs into the shower and presses his hard body against mine.

"Now Mrs. Grey I would be lying if I said I wasn't turned on by watching you play with yourself the way you did. I would have preferred you laying on our bed with your legs spread wide and your fingers doing the work instead of the shower head" He kisses me just below my ear. His front is to my back. He presses his erection into me.

"Well I would have preferred you finishing what you started but you didn't so I had to take matters into my own hands"

"I would have finished but you jumped out of bed so damn quickly and ran to the bathroom. If you would have just waited, you would have realized I was only teasing you"

"That's one awful way to tease someone Mr. Grey. How would you like it if I brought you to near orgasm and left you hanging like that?" I turn around in his arms and look him dead in his beautiful gray eyes.

"How would it make you feel?" I grab hold of his erection with my hand and slowly start to pump it.

"Mmm" He closes his eyes savoring in the feel of what I'm doing to him. With his cock still in my hands I lower myself so that I'm eye level with his cock. I swirl my tongue around the head of his erection which earns me a soft moan from his throat.

"Do you like that, Christian? Do you want more?"

"Yes" He hisses out.

Again I start with only licking the head of his cock but slowly wrap my lips around it and start to suck. His hips start moving but I try my best to keep him still. Little by little his I take his cock deeper and deeper until it's almost hits the back of my throat causing me to gag.

"Just like that baby. Don't…stop," He requests. Oh I won't stop right now but pay back is a bitch baby.

With my left hand I cup his balls and begin to massage them. His legs start's to twitch. More moans pass his lips. I listen carefully because I know it won't be long before he reaches his release. I wait for it, I wait until I hear him let out a grunt. That tells me that he is just about….**Grunt**.

I stop. I remove my mouth from his cock and drop my hand from his balls. I hate doing this to him but he needs to know exactly how I felt. I get to my feet and stand on my tippy toes. I give him a chaste kiss on his lips then turn on my heels and walk right out of the shower.

I grab a towel from the rack and tie it around me and run out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. Grabbing my robe from the back of our closet door I put it on and tie it tightly around me.

The bedroom door is only a few feet away from me. I try to make a break for it but stop when I hear,

"Don't even think about stepping one foot outside of this bedroom"

"Oh? And if I do?" My back is facing him.

"Remember our first trip to Savannah?" I nod my head.

"Remember the day where you said that maybe one day you would let me spank that perfect little ass of yours. Well I think today would be the perfect day for it" I step closer to the bedroom door.

"Ah…ah…ah. Don't do it Anastasia. I'm warning you" I can hear the playfulness in his voice. So might as well play along.

"Oh, you're warning me are you?" I turn around raise an eyebrow. He simple smirks at me while nodding his head.

We're standing here facing each other not saying a word. It almost feels like an old western show down, only I'm the only one without a gun. If you get what I mean. I watch him carefully as he shifts from foot to foot.

I reach for the doorknob and begin to turn it while biting my lip and staring at Christian.

"Ana" He warns.

"Hmm" I reply.

"Don't do it" He shakes his head. "You know I'll catch before you even step one foot out that door"

"Is that so?"

"You and I both know it, and when I catch you I'm going to put you over my knee and spank that pretty little ass of yours until it's just the right shade of red" I gulp. Not only am I slightly frightened but I'm also turned on by this but I can't let him know this.

"Ha! That's what you think buddy"

"Oh, I know so, and when I'm finished you'll be begging me to fuck you"

"I doubt I'll be doing any begging" I place my hand back on the doorknob.

"You wanna make a bet?" He smirks at me.

"Yeah, I do" I turn the knob as quick as I can and run as fast as my feet would let me. True to his word Christian catches me just as I reached the stairs. Like the caveman he is he throws me over his shoulder and carries me back to our bedroom.

"Put me down" I wiggle in his arms.

"Now why would I do that" His hand comes down on my exposed behind.

"Ouch. Christian that hurt" I lie. The slap on my ass was only a slightly sting that ended up turning me on even more. Christian pushes open our bedroom door then kicks it shut with his foot. He walks us over to our bed and throws me down onto the mattress on my stomach. I bounce a few times causing me to giggle. I never really realized how bouncy our mattress really is.

"Looks like I won"

"You cheated, you cheated, you cheated," I chant.

"And exactly how did I cheat?"

"You have longer legs than I do" I whine, and another slap comes down on my ass sending shivers up my spine. I bury my face in the mattress so that Christian can't hear the moans coming out of my mouth. He does not need to know I am enjoying this.

"So how many do you think you deserve?" He asks. Is he kidding me? He has already given me two.

"Well that depends. How many do I get to give you?" I reply.

"How about I make you a deal. I give you ten spankings, and at the end of the tenth spanking if you're not begging me to fuck you, you can spank me as many times as you see fit" He says to me right before he give me another slap. Fuck! I'm not going to win. I should just give up now. I can already feel the wetness between my legs, my clit is throbbing, begging to be touched, caressed.

"Ok" I whisper.

He sits at the edge of the bed and tells me to 'come here' as he pats the side of the bed. I kneel next to him and be brings me over his lap. Have I mentioned he lost the towel that he came out of the bathroom with? He guides me over his lap. My lower abdomen laying right on his semi erect member.

"You ready baby?"

"No" Yes!

"Just relax. If you want me to stop just say stop and I will" I swallow. What if I don't want him to stop? What if I enjoy it more than I should?

I let my body relax into him as he softly caresses my ass. He starts with the left side first then moves to the right. For a moment there I thought he changed his mind, making me mentally frown, but then I felt his hand come down on my ass cheek. I bite down on my bottom lip suppressing my moans.

"Do you want to count or should I?" Christian says to me.

"You" I pant out and he chuckles. I know if I turn my head to look at him he'll have a big ass grin on his face. Shit! He knows I'm liking this. Dammit all.

"Two" He spanks me again. "Three" Another. "Four" He stops and starts to rub his hand over both cheeks just like he did in the beginning.

"Do you want me to stop or would you like for me to keep going?"

"Keep going," I moan out due to the fact that his one finger grazed over my dripping wet folds. There is no use in trying to hide it anymore. What's the point?

"Hmm I think someone is enjoying this. Maybe a little too much"

His hand comes down again and again. When he reaches nine he stops and rubs his hand over my sex. Christian presses his erection into my lower abdomen and lets out a little moan himself. Well that would make two of us who are enjoying this.

"Ten" This time he slaps me hard and I lose all self-control and scream out as an unexpected orgasm takes over my body. Christian slips two fingers inside me and begins to pump.

"That's it baby ride it out. Fuck, you're so wet" He takes his fingers out and I hear him suck the juices off his fingers.

"Fucking delicious"

"Christian" I moan out.

"Yes Anastasia?"

"I need you to fuck me. NOW!"

"We aim to please Mrs. Grey" He lifts me from his lap and stand's, he lowers me face down onto the bed. He grabs my hips and lifts them so my pussy is at the same level of his cock. He teases me with the head of his cock rubbing between my folds.

"Please Christian"

"Hmm, sounds like someone is begging?"

"Yes dammit. Now fuck me or so help me I'll…." I don't get a chance to finish telling him that I'll go back into the shower because he slams into me.

"OH FUCK!" I scream.

"You like that. You like my dick inside you, fucking you hard"

"Yes…oh god yes. Fuck me Christian, fuck me hard baby" He keeps slamming into me, over and over again. I feel myself building inside.

Christian leans down and snakes his arms around my body. His left hand finds my breasts. He takes my nipple between his fingers and gently pinches it while his other hand finds my clit and begins to apply pressure.

"Baby I need you to come. I can hold it much longer. Come, come now," He pants behind me. Just his voice alone sets me off.

"Fuck Ana!" He growls. Stilling himself and he spills his seed inside me. If this is what sex is going to be like after a spanking then sign me the fuck up!


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello all you beautiful people out there. First I just want to say how sorry I am so taking so long to update this chapter. I really did have so many issues writing it. **

**I have good news. This is going to be part 1 of 2 parts of their anniversary. Why? Because one I would have needed at least one or two more days to finish it completely and I felt as if you guys have waited long enough and two because my boyfriend came home last night with Dairy Queen and the unrated version of FSOG. **

**After part 2 is posted the next chapter I'll do a time jump to August. Why August? Because my lovely's Mr. &amp; Mrs. Grey are going to take a trip to NY. But not just any place in NY. Salamanca NY. What's near Salamanca? Well for one, Salamanca Seneca Casino. And for two….drum roll please…..Allegany State Park. My home away from home. **

**Now remember what I said a few chapters ago about what will happen on their trip to NY? Anyone, anyone? Bueller…Bueller? Hmmm **

**BTW Pins are up! **

**(CPOV 1 week later &amp; their anniversary) **

I'm woken up by the sound of thunder. I open my eyes and check the alarm clock for the time. It's only 5AM. The time isn't what bothers me it's the lighting that just lit up the entire bedroom that bothers me.

Shit!

How am I supposed to recreate the night I asked Ana to be my girlfriend if it's fucking thundering and lighting outside.

"This is bullshit," I hiss.

"Christian?" Ana says my name groggily.

"Its ok baby, go back to bed. I didn't mean to wake you"

"What time is it?" She yawns.

"It's early Ana, go back to sleep. I'll wake you when it's time to get up. Ok?" She nods her head against the pillow then closes her eyes. I lay in bed until I'm sure she is asleep again.

Damn you Seattle and you're fucked up weather. If this keeps up I need to think of something else. I could have Taylor get the jet ready and fly her out to Savannah. I'm just not sure how Ana would feel leaving Mia and Kate in charge of the store for a few days. Mia I could see handling everything very well since she has worked there since day one. Kate on the other hand only works maybe 1 day a week or when the store is extremely busy.

I get out of bed and use the bathroom. After I'm finished I freshen up a bit. Leaving the bedroom I go into the kitchen where Gail is still in her pajamas. Her eyes are half closed and her pace reminds me of a snail. I wonder if she even notices that I'm sitting here.

"Ahem" I clear my throat. Gail drops the bag of coffee grounds onto the counter and slowly turns around.

"Mr. Grey!" She yelps.

"Good Morning Gail" I lightly chuckle.

"Please excuse me Mr. Grey. I didn't think you would be up so early. Allow me to change and I'll get your breakfast started"

"Gail it's alright. I'm sorry if I frightened you. It wasn't my intention to be up so early. Please just go about what you were doing"

"Yes sir" She turns back around and continues what she was doing before she realized I was in the room. A few minutes later a very sleepy Taylor comes walking out the staff quarters in only a pair of pajama bottoms and a pair of tan slippers. His eyes just like Gail's were when she walked in. I watch as he walks up behind Gail and pulls her into his arms and whispers 'Good Morning beautiful, I love you'.

Gail smiles but quickly her smile fades and she turns in his arms and whispers something in his ear. His eyes shoot open and his head snaps in my direction.

"Mr. Grey!" He clears his throat. "I…uh"

"Taylor please, don't let me interrupt yours and Gail's morning routine. Act as if I'm not even here" Of course they don't. It's been ages since I have been up this early in the morning. And even then I would go into my study to work, not come into the kitchen.

"Excuse us Mr. Grey" Gail says as she places a cup of coffee in front of me. Gail and Taylor both leave the kitchen and head over to their quarters. No doubt to change.

A few minutes later Gail walks back into the kitchen wearing her normally clothing and an apron. She takes a hand towel and throws it over her shoulder.

"What would you like for breakfast Mr. Grey?"

"Actually Gail, would you mind showing me how to cook? As you can see it's raining like cat and dogs outside and my plans for Ana today are going to have to change. So I want to do something special, like breakfast in bed"

"Of course Mr. Grey" She smiles brightly. Gail goes to one of the drawers in the kitchen and pulls out two aprons. She hands one to me.

"Put this on then go wash your hands," She orders kindly. I do as she says and tie the apron around my waist before going to the sink to wash my hands.

As I am washing my hands I watch as Gail gets the ingredients out of the refrigerator and the pantry. She places everything neatly on the counter.

"Ok Mr. Grey first thing first, we need to start the batter for the pancakes" I nod my head. She hands me a measuring cup and the jar of flour.

"We need 1 and a half cup of flour" I take the lid off the flour and dig in. Just as I was about to put the cup of flour into the glass bowl Gail grabs my wrist and shakes her head.

"Maybe I should have explained this better. You need to level off the top of the measuring cup so it's an even 1 cup. You can't have the flour piled up like that or the batter will not come out the way we want it" She grabs a butter knife and shows me what she means before putting the flour back in the jar for me to do it over again.

"Oh ok, I'm sorry Gail" She smiles and hands me back the measuring cup. I repeat the same thing I did before but this time I use the knife to level off the flour.

"Good. Now dump it in the bowl" I did as she said and placed the measuring cup on the counter.

"Ok. This is a half cup. Do the same thing as you did with the 1 cup" And I do, then dump it in the bowl. Gail puts the lid back on the jar and puts the flour away.

"Next we need 3 and a half teaspoons of baking powder" She places two different kind of spoons in front of me. "This is a tablespoon, and this is a teaspoon. Can you see the difference?"

"Uh yeah one is smaller than the other," I tell her.

"Very good Mr. Grey. Now what we need is the teaspoon," She points to it. I pick it up and look at it.

"We need 3 and a half of those. Also then need to be leveled just like you did with the flour, only this time with the baking powder" I nod my hand. Gail slides the little container of baking powder to me and I begin.

After placing the 2 teaspoons in the bowl with the flour I look at Gail a little confused. How the hell am I going to know what a half teaspoon is? I think she catches on about my confusion so she takes the teaspoon from me and fills the spoon about half way and puts it into the bowl.

"Thanks" I mumble.

"No problem" She giggles. "Alright now we need just a teaspoon of salt" Salt?

"Trust me Mr. Grey you won't even know it's in there. It just helps bring out the flavor of the pancakes"

"If you say so" She hands me the saltshaker and unscrews the top. Just like before I get a teaspoon of the salt and dump it into the bowl.

"Now we need 3 table spoons of sugar" She hands me the tablespoon and the jar of sugar and once again I dig in and add the sugar to the bowl.

"Ok now we're finished with the dry ingredients we need to start with the wet. We need 1 and ¼ cups milk" This time Gail hands me a different type of measuring cup. It's see through and has little red lines all over it.

"This one is much simpler than the other ones. Now look carefully. This is a 2-cup measuring cup. Each line is different. If you look just above where you see 1 cup, you'll see where it says 1 and ¼ cups. What I want you to do is fill the cup until you reach the 1 and ¼ line" Again I follow her orders and add the milk to the measuring cup until it reaches the 1 and ¼ line.

"Good. Ok now what we need to do is add 1 egg and 3 table spoons of melted butter" She takes the egg and taps it lightly on the counter. Gail digs her nails into the egg and opens it right into the measuring cup full of milk.

"Ok I'm going to cut 3 tablespoons of butter and slowly melt it in the microwave"

"Ok"

Gail cuts into the butter which surprises me. How does she know what 3 tablespoons is on a stick of butter?

She puts the butter in a small bowl and places it in the microwave for 15 seconds.

"Gail, how come you're melting it in the microwave and not on the stove top? Also how do you know that what you cut is 3 tablespoons?"

"Melting it in the microwave is much simpler and less of a mess and to answer your second question there is measuring lines on the stick of butter to tell you how much 3 tablespoons is"

"That's freaking awesome"

"Yes it is," She laughs. The microwave beeps and she rushes over to take the melted butter out.

"This just has to cool for a few seconds. We don't want to put it in while it's still too warm or it'll end up cooking the egg"

"Alright"

"Mr. Grey, if you wouldn't mind there is a package of bacon on the bottom of the refrigerator that needs to come out"

"Of course Gail" I take the bacon out like she had asked and put it on the counter. So this is what bacon looks like before it's cooked. Wow that's kind of awesome.

"Alright now that the butter is cooled I'm going to add it" And she does. She takes her fork and starts mixing everything together. She stops for a minute and opens up a small brown container and pours a small amount of the brown liquid in.

"Gail, what was that you just put in there?"

"Oh this?" She holds up the plastic bottle. "This is vanilla extract. It'll help bring a little more flavor to the pancakes. Trust me Mrs. Grey will love it"

"Ok so now what do we do Gail?"

"If you could Mr. Grey get the electric mixer out from under the kitchen island"

"Mixer?"

"Yes silly unless you want to mix it with your fingers and get club hands"

"Club hands?" What language is this woman talking?

"Just get the mixer please" I bend down and open the cabinet doors and come face to face with what she called the mixer. I pick it up and almost lose my balance. This fucker is heavier than it looks.

"Here" I huff out once I set it down on the counter.

"Thank you" She takes the cord and plugs it into the built in outlet on the island. She places the mixing paddle onto the mixer.

"Alright now this is very important and you must follow everything I tell you to the T. You need to add everything in 3 installment. First start with the dry ingredients. Add about a third at a time alternating with the wet ingredients"

"Sounds easy enough" I shrug. I pour some of the dry ingredients into the mixer. I lower the top of the mixer down into the bowl….

"WAIT!" Gail screams. There is flour flying everywhere. The kitchen turns into a cloud of white. Gail quickly runs over and turns off the mixer.

"Oh my god Mr. Grey I am so sorry. I forgot to mention that you need to start the mixer on low"

"Little too late now" I laugh. I look down at myself I am covered head to toe in flour. Gail hurries herself with finding a towel and tries to dust off the flour from my apron and shirt.

"Gail, it's alright"

Gail smiles. This time she helps me with the mixer. She puts it on a low speed and slower adds the milk mixture. Once some of the dry is mixed with the wet we add a little dry. We continue this until everything is in the mixer. She then tells me we have to keep mixing until there are no lumps. She then begins to tell me that if we don't wait until all the lumps are gone when it's time to eat them we'll just end up biting into lumps of flour and that's not "Good Eats". **(Love Alton Brown) **

When everything is good and mixed she turns off the mixer and removes the bowl. I put the mixer back under the island and close the doors.

"Ok are you ready for this next step Mr. Grey? We need to cook the bacon"

"You lead, I'll follow"

"There is one of two ways to cook the perfect slice of bacon. One begins you fry it in a pan on the stove. Two, we line it on a sheet pan and bake it in the oven. Which one would you prefer?"

"Whichever is the easiest Gail?"

"Oven it is" For the next ten minutes Gail orders me around. She has me grab one of the sheet pans, then she hands me a can of what looks to be some kind of spray oil.

"You just need to lightly spray some on the sheet pan. This helps so that the bacon doesn't stick when it's time to take it off the pan"

"Gotcha" I spray the oil on the pan making sure not to miss a spot.

"Wonderful Mr. Grey" She takes the pan from me and places it on top of the stove. I watch as she carefully opens the package of bacon with a knife.

"Now what I want you to do is peel apart the bacon. Like this" She peels apart one of the slices of bacon and places it onto the sheet pan. "See just like that. Now you do the rest. But make sure they are spaced out so they don't end up sticking to each other"

One by one I place the bacon on the pan. I smile to myself at how well I'm doing.

"That's great. I already preheated the oven to 350 so you can go ahead and put the pan in there. While that cooks we'll work on the pancakes. Ok?"

"Sure"

Gail takes a frying pan out of the cupboard and places it on the stove. She cuts a pad of butter from the remainder of the stick that we used earlier for the pancake mix, and placed it in the pan. Next she turned on the burner. I watched as it melted slowly. Gail brought the mixture over to the stove. With a ladle she poured a good size amount onto the pan.

"So now what we want to do is wait until we start to see bubbles form. After there are no more bubbles it's time to flip" She makes it sound so easy.

…..

When I flipped the last pancake Gail informed me that the bacon was finished. I helped her by taking it out of the oven and carefully with thongs removed it from the pan and placed it on some paper towels to get rid of the grease.

"All that is left is to make some coffee and plate," Gail says. I leave Gail for a moment to go and check to make sure Ana is still sleeping. I pecked my head into our bedroom and Ana is still sleeping.

I go back into the kitchen with Gail. She has everything neatly plated on a tray ready for me to bring up to the bedroom.

"Gail you did an amazing job"

"It wasn't me Mr. Grey. You did all the work"

"But you helped me so much. I don't know how to repay you"

"You don't need to repay me Mr. Grey. The smile on Ana face when she hears that you're the one who cooked will be payment enough. She has been like a daughter to me and when she is happy I'm happy"

"Thank you Gail"

"You're welcome Mr. Grey"

"Christian. Please call me Christian from now on"

"Christian it is" She smiles at me.

Walking into the bedroom with the tray of food. Ana is still asleep in our bed. Her hair fanned over the pillows. She is so beautiful. I am one lucky bastard to have a wife as beautiful as she. As much as it pains me to say this I'm glad her parents fell ill and she had to move here to Seattle and live with Elena.

If it wasn't for Ana coming into my life and taking me out of the darkness, I have no doubt I would still be tying women up in the playroom. Ana has brought so much joy in my life and I know she will continue on brining me even more joy for the rest of my life.

I place the tray down on the top of the dresser and perch myself on Ana's side of the bed.

I trace the outline of Ana body over the thin sheets she is under. She stirs for a moment but falls back into her peaceful slumber.

"Baby wake up"

"Mmm" She grumbles.

"You need to wake up Mrs. Grey" I tickle her ass cheek.

"Christian please, didn't you get enough of me last night?" She grumbles again causing me to chuckle.

"I'll never get enough of you baby but that's not why I'm waking you"

"Then why are you bothering me?" She wiggles in bed to roll over onto her back.

"I'm bothering you because today is our anniversary. Or did you forget?" She opens her eyes and looks at me annoyed as if saying how dear you accuse me of forgetting our anniversary.

"Of course I didn't forget," She states. "I just thought we could stay in bed for the entire day and cuddle" Ana reaches for me and wraps her arms around my neck to lower me down. She gives me a chaste kiss on the lips.

"We'll cuddle later. Right now I want you to sit up because I have something for you"

"Christian you didn't have to buy me anything. Just having you as my husband is enough"

"That's sweet baby but this I didn't buy. I made it"

"You made it?" She sits up in bed, resting her back on the headrest of our bed.

"Yes, now close your eyes and I'll bring it to you" She closes her eyes. I go to the dresser where I left the tray. I carefully walk back over to the bed and place the tray on her lap. She opens her eyes and smiles at me.

"Breakfast in bed. Oh Christian this looks amazing. You did this?"

"With a little help from Gail, yes. Now eat before it gets cold"

"Where's yours?" Shit! I forgot.

"Be right back baby"

**APOV **

I giggle lightly as Christian runs out of the bedroom. I can't believe he did all this for me. Me! I was almost positive that he was going to give me some kind of jewelry. I have to admit this is way better than anything he could ever buy me.

Christian comes back into the bedroom with a tray of food. He sits himself right next to me.

"You're not eating. What's wrong? Doesn't it taste good?" He asks.

"I was waiting for you,"

"Well now that I'm here dig in" I nod my head and cut into the pancakes.

"Christian, oh my god these are delicious" I say with a mouth full. "Is that vanilla I taste?"

"Gail said you would like it"

"I do" I smile. These are the best damn pancakes I have ever had. After a few more bites of my pancakes, I pick up a piece of bacon and dip it into the maple syrup and bite into it. Oh dear lord I'm in heaven. It is cooked perfectly. Nice and crispy just the way I like it. Several moans escape my mouth.

"I take it you like the bacon"

"Like it? No I fucking love it. It's even better if you dip it into the maple syrup" Christian takes a piece of his own bacon and copies my actions with the maple syrup then bites into it.

"Mmm your right. This is fucking amazing"

Christian and I continue to eat our breakfast in bed. This is such a perfect morning despite the fact that it's thundering and lighting outside. With each crash of thunder and frown appears on Christian's face. Something tells me that he might have had something planned that had to do with us going outside somewhere. But it's still early so hopefully it'll die down enough so that Christian plans aren't completely ruined.

…..

"That was delicious baby, thank you," I said to Christian as he removes the tray from my lap.

"You're welcome. Happy anniversary" He kisses my forehead.

"Happy anniversary" I say to him with a smile just before he walks out the room with both trays in hand.

While Christian goes to the kitchen I think to myself should I give him his anniversary present now or should I wait until later? I already know it's going to lead us to having sex. Well almost everything leads Christian and me to having sex or making love.

God, just last night I told him he makes me feel like the luckiest woman in the world, and that leaded us to have sex, not once, not twice, but three times! Each time it started out nice and slow but towards the end it got hotter and rougher. I swear we both screamed so loud that the people on the first floor could hear us.

Christian comes back into our room with one of his hands behind his back. I can only assume he has another gift for me. I really wish he wouldn't spend so much money on me. I know he does it to prove how much he loves me and I appreciate it but money can't buy love.

"What are you hiding?" I ask.

"Oh nothing" He grins.

"Uh huh. Suuure" I tease.

"Oh you mean this?" The hand that was behind his back has now moved to the front and is holding a red box with the words "Cartier" writing in gold on the top. He comes over to my side of the bed and crouches down.

"This is my anniversary gift to you"

"I thought breakfast in bed was my anniversary gift from you"

"Baby you should know me by now"

"I do, but…."

"But nothing. You are my wife. My friend. My lover, you mean everything to me. I believe that god sent you into my life to give me something to fight for, to show me there is love in this world, to give me hope and to bring me joy, all the proof in god I need is you, and you are a gift from the heavens"

"Oh Christian" My eyes become teary at his words.

"I love you so much Anastasia and I will continue to show you every day just how much I love you"

"I love you too Christian. Forever and always" I wrap my arms around his neck and lightly tug at him to join me on the bed. And he does. He lays on his side holding his head up with his hand.

"I know how you are when it comes to jewelry so this is something simple" He hands me the box. I open the box and gasp. He was right it is simple. Simply beautiful. It's a gold "Love" bracelet.

"See simple" He smiles.

"It's perfect Christian. I love it….wait how do I put it on?"

"Here I'll show you" He takes the bracelet out of the box along with the little screwdriver. He starts to unscrew the two little screws one at a time. After both screws are out the bracelet comes apart in twos.

"That's cool," I said.

"Mmhm it is" He replies. He takes my wrist and tells me to hold the bottom piece of the bracelet while he holds the top and screws back in the two screws.

"There, all finished" I look at the bracelet in awe.

"Thank you Christian" I wrap my arms around him again and pull him in for a passionate kiss.

"Baby we need to stop or I won't be able to control myself from taking you right here, right now," He whispers on my lips before pushing himself off of me.

...

Christian and I spent most of the day being lazy around the apartment. After our hot passionate kiss this morning we took a long hot bath. We cuddled with each other until the water became cold.

It's an hour before dinner and the weather has settled down. The sun is out and Christian has been nagging for me to get dressed. As much as I would like to stay in my robe all day I know whatever the reason for me to get dress is going to be worth it.

I check the weather channel to see what the temp is outside. It's 84. Hot enough for me to throw on a pair of shorts and a t-shirt. In the closet that's just what I go in search for. I find the shorts but the t-shirt I wanted to wear must be in the wash. So like any wife would do I steal one of Christian button down casual dress shirts.

I get dressed and slip on my sandals before leaving the bedroom. As I'm walking to the great room I put my hair up in a messy bun.

"I'm ready" I call out. Christian walks out of the kitchen with a small cooler in his hand.

"What's that for?" I ask.

"You'll see when we get there"

"Get where?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out when we get there" He smirks. I roll my eyes as I follow him to the elevator.

"I seen that"

"How did you….oh never mind,"

...

We have been driving in Christian's R8 for the last twenty minutes. I'm not sure where we are going but I have a feeling that we might be heading to his parent's house since we just got off the 520 floating bridge.

I don't mind the fact that we're going to his parents. I just thought that today we would spend it alone since it's are anniversary.

Christian pulls into the driveway of Grey Manor. The lights on each side of the driveway aren't lit up yet since it's still early in the day. When we get to the house I half expected for everyone to be waiting outside for the two of us but there is no one there.

"Where are your mom and dad? Or even Mia, she should be home by now from the shop"

"Don't worry about them"

"Ok?"

He parks the R8 in front of the garage and kills the engine. He grabs the mini cooler out of the back seat and exits the car. He then walks over to mine, opening the door for me. Christian extends his hand for me to take.

"Come"

"Where are we going?"

"Stop worrying and just enjoy" He takes my hand. Between the house and the garage is a little path that leads us down to the boathouse. The path would normally be lit up just like the driveway with solar lights but since it's still light out they are not on.

Walking towards the boathouse I saw that nothing has changed since the last time we were here. Still holding my hand Christian leads us to the docks. On each side there are two paddleboats. The one on the left is the new one that Carrick had mentioned a few weeks ago that he found at an estate sale. The one on the right I remember fondly.

That's the same boat that Christian took me on the night of the Coping Together Gala, where we sat and watched the fireworks. That is also the same night he asked me to be his girlfriend.

Christian stops once we reach the end of the dock. He takes off his sneakers and sits down on the edge, placing his feet in the water. I shrug and do the same.

"It's so peaceful here isn't it?" Christian said.

"Yeah. I could stay here forever," I tell him.

"Ana, we've had quite a lot of important moments, firsts, and milestones since the beginning of our relationship. And one of them happened a little over a year ago right here, out on the water" He points.

"The night of the Gala I took you out in the rowboat and we watched the fireworks while holding and talking to each other. That night I took you home. Do you remember what I asked you?"

"You asked me to your girlfriend" I smiled.

"And you said yes. It was one of the best nights of my life. Now, a year later we're celebrating our first wedding anniversary. I'm know it's a little weird, celebrating a year of marriage in the place where you were first referred to as my girlfriend, but I feel like it brings us full circle. It's where we began and our journey wouldn't be complete without it. So, I thought we'd sit here and enjoy our dinner on the dock, dance to our first song, and then go out on the boat, enjoy the sunset, and have some fun with sparklers. What do you think?"

"I think that's a perfect idea Christian"

Christian unzipped the cooler and started to take out container after container of food.

"Wow how much did Gail pack for us?"

"Well she knew we didn't eat lunch so I'm guessing she knows were starving," He laughs.

"Got to love her for it. So what did she pack?"

"Let's see" He opens up the first container with is a simple brown box. He takes out this small pancake looking thing and holds it to my mouth.

"Open, I promise you'll like it" I do as he says and open my mouth. Christian pops the little pancake in my mouth and I begin to chew.

"Oh my god this is so good" I know I should talk with my mouth full but OMG this is fantastic.

"I told you, you would like it"

"What is it?" I ask still with a mouthful.

"A blini. And by the looks of it I would have to say it's a buckwheat blini with caramelized onions, wilted arugula and a hint of sour cream"

"Oh god, give me another one" I asked for another one once I swallowed what I had in my mouth. Christian only chuckles before taking out another one and feeding it to me. While I'm eating chewing away on what I have in my mouth, Christian takes one popping it in his mouth.

We continued to sit at the edge of the dock with our feet soaking in the cool water. Once in a while Christian would kick his foot up and splash my legs with water. I would giggle and playfully slap him on his thigh before doing the same thing to him.

After the blini's were gone Christian handed me another container with food in it. I open the lid and gasp in surprise. Mongolian beef with white rice. Oh I'm in heaven. I take a bite of the meat and moan in delight.

I sip on my water in between bites of the rice and beef. If my stomach was big enough I would eat this all day every day. It has just the right amount of spices that brings out that perfect kick of heat.

When I'm finished Christian takes the container from me and puts it back into the cooler. He takes something else out. I can't see it because he quickly puts it in the boat. Strange?

"Gail sure can cook" Christian rubs his stomach.

"Yeah she can. Christian?"

"Yeah baby?"

"What was that you just put in the boat?"

"Something"

"Do I get to know what that something is?"

"Yes. Not right now though" I let out a small growl and he laughs. I help with the cleanup. When we're finished Christian takes the cooler back to the car. When he comes back he is holding a box of sparklers. It's been ages since I ran around my front yard holding one in each hand, or try to write my name with it.

"You ready to watch the sun set?"

"Of course" I reply.

Christian gets into the boat first, and then helps me in. Once I'm settled on my seat Christian begins to row us out into the middle of the sound. The sun has gone down a great deal since we got here. It won't be long now before it completely sets.

"Why don't you bring that fine little ass of yours over here" Christian pats his lap. A smile slowing spread across my face.

Christian places the paddles into the boat after he declares that where we are right now is the perfect spot. I don't care honestly because the perfect spot on this entire boat is in his lap with his arms wrapped around me. That's my happy place. Everyone else's happy place might be on a private island, mine will forever be on his lap wrapped in his warmth.

Carefully I get up from my seat and slowly walk over to where he is, and sit down.

"Much better" He whispers in my ear before kissing just below it. He trails more kisses down my neck.

"Christian" I moan.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry it has taking me a while to get this out. I've been very busy with work, not to mention I was sick last week. Pins are up on the board, go have a look. Before I forget, the Pinterest police have been on my ass about certain pins I have been posting. Even on my secret boards too. So when it comes to the sex scene and pins I have to be very careful of what I post. Anyways please enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review. I enjoy reading all your reviews they keep me going. There is going to be another Author's note at the end of this chapter so please take the time and read that as well. **

**(Part 2 Still APOV) **

"Christian" I moan.

"Yes Anastasia?"

"If we don't stop we'll miss the sunset" Not to mention that someone might see or hear us.

"Your right baby I'm sorry, but your skin just taste so fucking good. I can't get enough of it," I giggle at his words. How can I taste so good to him? It's not like I bathed myself in honey or something along those lines.

"How about we have some dessert while we wait for the sunset?" He suggests.

"There's dessert?"

"There is" He bent down to the spot where he hid the dessert. Well at least now I know what it was.

"Since we never really had a wedding cake at our wedding we can't enjoy the top tier like most people do on their first anniversary. So I asked Gail if she could recreate the jars of cake she made for us"

"Oh wow" I begin to get teary eyed as Christian hands me one of the jars.

We sat there feeding each other our jars of cake just like we did on our wedding day. Having Christian add something special like this to our anniversary is out of this world. Because we never had a true wedding cake I would have completely forgot this part if the shoe was on the other foot.

"This is the perfect ending to a perfect day," I tell him as I finish the last spoonful of my cake.

"It's not over yet. We still have these, and by the looks of it" He points to the beautiful sun that starting to go down. "I'd say it's time to lite them up" He opened the box of sparklers and ripped open the plastic bag they were in with his fingers. Christian handed me two of them, one for each hand I assumed.

"You ready?"

"Yes" I squeal. With a lighter that he took out of his back pocket he lit both of my sparklers. Sparks began to fly and I squealed like a little girl. Christian laughed then pulled out his phone and started taking pictures of me holding the sparklers.

Christian then held out his own sparklers and used mine to lite his. We continued to do this until all the sparklers were gone. By this time it was dark out, only the moon casting its shadow off the sound.

"I love you," He said to me.

"I love you too Christian"

I lean over and cup his face in my hands and looked into his eyes. Even though it was a bit hard to see them. I bit my lip and slowly released it before leaning in closer to him and feeling his soft lips on mine.

He pulled me onto his lap once again just like before. His soft hands caressing my thighs. A low moan from deep within his chest escaped. I know where this is going and if we don't stop now someone is either going to see us or hear us.

"Christian we need to stop. Someone might hear us, or worse see us"

"Ana we're in the middle of the sound, no one is going to hear us" He continued his assault on my neck. Christian untangled his hands from my hair and moved them down to my shoulder, and over my collarbone. He paused, leaning his forehead against my shoulder. His hand moved from my collarbone to go lower and lower until it stopped just above the button to my shorts.

I tried to pull away knowing where he was going with this, but he held onto me tighter. Looks like there is no escaping. I hope he's right, that no one is able to see us out here.

I put my hands behind my head and reached out and ran my hand through his hair. Scratching ever so slightly over his scalp. Christian's breathe quickened.

With one hand he unbuttoned my shorts and slowly unzipped them. His hand slipped under my panties making their way to the top of my folds. Christian's other hand started to roam the rest of my body.

As his hand slipped through my folds and started working its magic on my clit, I couldn't help but start to roll my hips. I dropped my hands from his head and slid them in between us. Let me be the first to say it isn't easy trying to roam your husband's body with your hands behind your back.

Doing the best I could I found the waistband of his short and started to unbutton his and pull the zipper down. Christian gasps when my hand went inside his briefs and took a firm hold on his erection.

I begin to stroke him the best that I can. He doesn't seem to be complaining, so it must be ok. Somehow I manage to turn around in his lap. Because of my actions the boat starts to rock a bit. We both freeze until it stops rocking.

"Christian we need to careful or we're going to end up falling in"

"We're fine. The boat is very sturdy, don't worry" We're on a boat, hands in each other's pants, the boat is rocking back and forth, and he is telling me not to worry. Ha! I try to push that out of my head and continue with what we were doing.

Somehow, someway within the last five minutes all of our clothes are off. I'm straddling him and his back is leaned up against the side of the boat. My knees are sore from being pressed on the floor of the boat, but I don't care. Being here on a boat in the middle of the sound with Christian inside makes the pain worth it.

"Faster baby" Christian begs. The faster I move the more the boat rocks. I want to stop for the fear of the boat tipping over but Christian has a tight hold on my hips moving me back and forth.

"That's it baby. Keep going. Don't stop. Oh fuck, just like that" I move faster. The water begins to lap against the sides of the boat. Small waves started to rock the boat even more.

I could tell Christian was close to his release by the feel of his cock throbbing inside me. I on the other hand was too focused on the way the boat was moving to even think about my own release.

"Christian!" His eyes were closed. He was too in the zone. Well he better get out of the zone and open his eyes because were about to…

**Splash! **

I went head first into the water. Which was somewhat ok with me because Christian ended up getting thrown in when the boat tipped over.

Here I am naked in the middle of the sound holding on to the boat for dear life watching my clothes slowly sink to the bottom. "Great now what?" I ask. Christian is on the other side with a pissed off look on his face. He should have known better I warned him multiple times that this was going to happen.

"Back up" He says. I let go of the boat and swim a few feet back. I watch a Christian grips the side of the boat and pushes it over. I swim back to the now upright boat.

Thankfully the paddles were attached to a hook on the inside of the boat. I was shivering the entire time back to the dock. Once we were out of the boat Christian quickly lead me to his parent's boathouse. He opened the door and I followed him in. He disappeared for a second and came back with two blankets. He wrapped the one around me and I held it tightly to my body. He did the same with his.

"Shit!" He cursed out.

"What?"

"My fucking phone was in my pants. Which is now at the bottom of the sound"

"Well you know this wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me in the first place when I said that we needed to be careful"

"Don't start Anastasia"

"I'm not starting anything Christian. I'm just saying that this wouldn't have happened if you would have listened to me"

"I said don't start"

"You know what? Fine. I'm too cold to argue anyways. I'm going to take a shower to warm up" I turned on my heel and went into the small bedroom just off to the side. I walked through the bedroom and made my way to the small bathroom that only had enough room for two people and even that was pushing it.

I turned the water on and waited for it to heat up. I peek out the bathroom door to see if Christian might have followed me in here. Sadly he didn't. I get into the small shower and let the hot water run over my body. I'm not even going to bother washing myself. I can't anyways there isn't anybody wash or shampoo for me to use.

When I feel my body is back to normally and no longer cold I step out and grab one of the towels that is hung over the towel rack. I quickly use it to dry myself and my hair, than wrap it around my body before stepping outside the bathroom.

I didn't see Christian anywhere in the bedroom so I went into the boathouse hoping to find him there sitting on one of the couches but he wasn't. The first thought that came to my mind was that he left me. He was so mad at me for telling him that he should have listened to me, that he left me.

I go back into the bedroom and sit down on the edge of the bed. My hands immediately find my face and I begin to cry. I let the tears fall down my cheek and splatter onto my lap. I'm not sure how long I've been sitting here for. The bedroom door creeks open and I here Christian say,

"What the…Oh baby" I hear his feet rush over to my bed where I am sitting. I don't even lift my head to look at Christian. I just continue to cry in my hands.

"Baby what's wrong? Why are you crying?" I don't say anything.

"Please Ana you need to talk to me" I slowly lift my head. I'm sure I look a mess. There is no doubt that my eyes are red and puffy.

Another sob slips my quivering lips as I look into my husband's beautiful but worried eyes. "I…I thought you l…left me"

"Why would you think I left you?"

"B-because you're mad at me for what I said" In one swift motion he pressed his lips onto mine. He kissed me gently, tiny sparks danced across my mouth. He nibbled lightly on my bottom lip before pulling away to look at me again.

"I'm not mad at you. It's just…" He pauses. "I know I should have listened to you. I'm sorry" He kisses me again.

"Come on let's get dressed and go home" I look at him confused. As far as I know we didn't bring any extra clothes with us. So how does he expect me to get dressed? As if he knows what I'm thinking he says,

"I went inside and grabbed some clothes from my old bedroom"

"Your parents. Aren't they home?"

"No. Mom is still at work and Dad is away with an old college buddy having drinks"

"And Mia?"

"Mia is most likely at Sawyer's," He tells me.

"Oh" Don't I feel like an ass right now for asking him where everyone was when we first got here.

"See I don't you not to worry. Here put these on so we can get out of here and go home"

"Ok" I whispered taking the clothes out of his hands.

"I love you," He says to me.

"I love you too"

…..

With everything that happened tonight I'm completely exhausted. I yawn as Christian pulls into the parking garage of Escala. Christian glances of at me and asks, "Tired baby?"

"Just a little"

**CPOV **

I feel like such an ass hole for what happened tonight on the boat. I knew everything Ana said to me was true right from the beginning. Once again I was thinking with my dick instead of my head.

I pulled into the empty parking spot label GREY and turned the car off. I look over to Ana who is almost asleep. Shit. I don't want to wake her. She looks so peaceful when she's sleeping. As much as I would love to stay here all night and watch her sleep, I think it would be more comfortable for her to be in bed.

I get out of my R8 and walk over to Ana's side. I open her door and carefully lift her. Her arms immediately go around my neck and she snuggles her face into my shoulder.

Happiness. Pure happiness is what I feel right now. I'll never get sick of moments like this with Ana.

Ana still in my arms as we ride up the elevator to our apartment. She stirs a little in my arms while lightly mumble something that I can't make out completely. Something about the color 'red' and I'm not quite sure but I think she said 'pole'.

The apartment was dark and silent. Taylor and Gail must be asleep in their quarters. I walk into our bedroom and carefully place Ana on the bed. I start to slowly rid myself of my clothes before getting into bed. Ana rolled over to her side and started reaching out for me. When she couldn't find me on my side of the bed, she sat up and started calling out my name.

"Christian?" Her voice very much laced with sleep.

"I'm right here Ana" I quickly went to my side of the bed and got in.

"Where did you go?" I laugh. She thinks we have been home for a while now.

"I didn't go anywhere baby. I was just getting undressed to join you in bed"

"Undress? Why would you be getting undressed? Did you go somewhere?" She sounds so confused.

"No baby. We just got home. You slept the entire way home"

"We're home" Her face is priceless.

"Yes we are" With her eyes still have opened she gets out of bed and starts walking to the bedroom door. Bumping into things as she goes.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to still give you your anniversary present" she rubs her eyes.

"Ana, you're clearly tired. Come back to bed and you can give me my present tomorrow?" I tell her. It never even crossed my mind that she would have an anniversary gift for me.

"But I worked so hard on it" She whines. I get up from the bed and walk over to the door where she is standing. I wrap my arms are her waist and pull her towards me.

"Did you know that when you're like this you sound like Ava?" I tease.

"I do not" She manages to remove her arms her my hold and stifles a yawn. "See your exhausted baby. Whatever it is can wait until tomorrow" I kiss her forehead.

"Ok" I help her back into bed. I helped remove the clothes that she was wearing. Although a part of me wanted to keep them on her. She looked so sexy wearing my clothes from when I was in high school.

"Good night Christian"

"Good night Anastasia" She spoons herself into me wiggling her ass. It's another thing I love about her. It's also something that drives me crazy. She has to wiggle her ass right on my dick to find her perfect spot. Which leaves me with a hard on until morning.

"Ana if you don't stop with the wiggling I'm going to take you right here and now, and I don't care if you're asleep or not"

"I'm just trying to get comfortable Christian"

"I understand that, but you're making my dick uncomfortable"

"It's not like I'm doing it on purpose. I'm just trying to find my butt groove"

"And your butt groove just so happens to be on my cock?" Her head nods. She continues to wiggle her ass on me. Now I think she is just doing this for fun. Oh lord, help me.

"Ana" I warn. She stops but lets out a giggle. "What happened to you being tired?" I ask.

"I am" She replies

"It doesn't seem that way to me. It seems to me that you are asking for a hard fuck" She rolls over to that she is facing me.

"What if I was asking for a "Hard fuck"?"

"Well then I must oblige" My hand snakes around her waist to her back, where I grab ahold of her ass and pull her close to me so she can feel what her wiggling ass has done to my cock.

"Hmm that differently feels like a hard fuck" I looked into her gorgeous blue eyes. I grinned at her. Not just any grin the boyish grin that she just loves. It always makes her weak at the knees.

I slipped my hand down the front of her panties until I reached her folds. Damn, she was ready for me already. She let out a soft moan and closed her eyes. At this moment I did the only thing that needed to be done. I moved the fabric that was covering her pussy to the side and grabbed hold of her to move her on top of me.

I could feel her wetness soak through my briefs. I tucked my thumbs between the waistbands of my briefs and pulled them down just enough to let my cock spring free. It didn't take her long to lift herself just enough so that she was hovering over the head of my cock. She slowly eased herself down. Fuck she feels wet, warm, and so tight. Fuck!

We stayed like this for a while. No movement, no moaning. Nothing. We stared into each other's eyes. Her perfect blues to my gray. My dick was throbbing, practically begging for me to make her move.

My hands traveled up her thighs slowly, causing her to bite down on her bottom lip. My hands traveled further up her body, stopping briefly at her stomach. I pray for the day for when it carrying my child. Our child.

I continued moving my hands. My fingers lightly grazed her harden nipples causing Ana to bite down even harder on to her bottom lips to quiet her moan. Finally my hand reached her lip. I wanted to hear the moan; I want to hear her call out my name. I lightly tugged at her lip releasing her teeth.

My hands made their way back down her body until my right hand reached her exposed clit, which I swear was calling my name. Saying, "Please touch me". Well who am I to say no. I brought my hand to my mouth and licked the pad of my thumb before placing it gently onto her clit where I pressed lightly.

"Ahhh" She breathed out softly. Ana begins to roll her hips into me. With my free hand I grab hold of her and stop her from moving. I just want to feel her.

"Don't move baby"

"I have too," She pleads. My thumb is still pressed firmly on her clit. I can feel her walls tightening around my cock. She's ready to explode. For her I start to slowly rock my hips back and forth moving in and out of her slowly.

"Mmm" She hums as she bites down on her bottom lip. I continue my slowly pace. Ana's hips begin to rock again. I quickly stopped

"I said don't move Anastasia"

"Please Christian"

"No Ana we're taking this nice and slow. I want to savor you"

"You can't be serious? Christian I need you to fuck me. HARD" She nearly screams the last part.

I don't know what it was but something in me snapped. I flipped her over onto her back, still deep inside her. She looked up at me with lust in her eyes. She wants hard I'll give her hard. As hard as I could I plowed into her. From deep within her throat she let out a loud screech.

"Is. This. How. You. Want. It" I slam into her between words.

"Yes. Oh god yes" She screams. Her entire back is lifted off the bed, she is holding onto me as if her life depends on it. Her nails dig into the back of my neck, her teeth latch onto my shoulder.

Her nails start to drag across my back the harder I slam. The sensation it caused in my body had me at near explosion. Beads of sweat dripped down my forehead. Ana is like an animal in heat. She keeps screaming at me to go harder and faster. And that's just what I keep doing.

Finally after five minutes I feel her walls tightening up around my cock again. Don't get me wrong I'm enjoying fucking the shit out of my wife, but even I can only take so much. My hips are killing me.

In one swift motion I lift Ana's legs over my shoulders and pick her up. I'm literally lifting her up and slamming her back down on me as hard as I can.

"YES!" She screams.

"FUCK!" I scream as I cum inside her.

…..

I can't move. After I moved Ana's legs from around my neck and plopped down on the bed I haven't moved a muscle. I'm sore. Sorer than I have ever been in my life. If I'm sore I can only imagine how Ana is feeling right now.

I prop myself up and rest my head on my hand and look over at her. She has been wearing the biggest smile on her face since we finished.

"Why are you staring at me like that?" She asks without even looking at me.

"Because I can"

"Because I can is not an answer Christian"

"It is to me. How are you feeling?"

"I feel as if I'm on top of the world right now"

"You're not sore?" I question.

"Nope" She says popping the 'P'

"God I must be getting old" She laughs at me.

"You're not getting old Christian. You're just tired. It's late that's all"

"Maybe your right. We can revisit this matter in the morning" I wink at her.

"How about we revisit this matter after I give you your anniversary gift"

"Oh so the hour long hard fuck wasn't my gift" I tease. Ana rolls her eyes at me and exhales forcefully.

"You keep rolling your eyes at me like that, is going to earn you a spot across my knee"

"Well then. I think it's a good thing your present is where it is then" Huh? What is she talking about?

"What do you mean by "where it is" Where is it?"

"Down the hall"

"Your office?"

"Not exactly" She bites her lip and looks away. There is only two other rooms down the hallway. One being the guest bedroom and the other…. No she wouldn't. I sit straight up in our bed. There are a million thoughts running through my head right now. One thought in particularly.

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Which room is it in Ana?" My tone a little harsh.

"Now Christian, before you go all crazy on me I need you to hear me out first"

"Which room Anastasia?" I say a little harsher than before.

"Just heat me out first"

"Ana" I warn.

"Christ. Your playroom alright. There are you fucking happy. I put your gift in there because I knew it was the only room in the whole damn apartment that I knew you wouldn't go into. Fuck!" She hisses through her teeth.

Ok I need to calm down. All she said was it's in the playroom. I close my eyes 5…4…3…2…1 I breathe in, and then I breathe out. I reopen my eyes and look at Ana. She is now kneeling in front of me on our bed looking at me as if someone has just killed our dog.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry Christian. I didn't know where else to put it. I didn't want you to find out before our anniversary" Her eyes become glossy.

"Shh it's ok" I cup her face with my hands. "I'm sorry I over reacted just a little. I should have let you explained before I got all hot headed"

"You're not mad?"

"No I'm not mad" I lightly chuckle. "Why don't you go get my present and bring it back here" Her eyes widen and she starts making a face. An 'Oh shit' kind of face.

"What?" I ask.

"Actually it's something I can't bring to you. You have to go in there in order to see it"

"How big is it?" I wonder.

"Technically it's not that big. Small even"

"If it's small, why can't you just go get it and bring it into our bedroom?"

"Because I have it set up in the playroom"

"Ana if you're saying what I think you're saying it's out of the question" There is no way I'm letting Ana become my submissive, even if it was for one night. She is my wife; she will never be one of them.

"You know Christian you really know how to ruin a girls night. If you'll excuse me I'm going to go and sleep in the guest room"

"Don't you think your being a little ridiculous Ana?" She stops when she reaches our bedroom door.

"Why because my husband doesn't want his anniversary gift because it's in a room that he refuses to go into?" She looks heart broken. "Christian it's just a room. Take everything out of there and it's just a room," She says softly. She gives me one last look before turning to walk out our room.

I've really fucked up this time. I know it's just a room. In all honesty it's not just a room it's the' room. The room I had custom built for the lifestyle I once had. The room where I received pleasure from beating women. 15 women to be exact.

I know Ana didn't do this on purpose. She put whatever it is in there because she knew that was one room in our apartment that I would never go into. Ah man I fucked up.

I lay down on the bed and look up to the ceiling and see myself staring back at me. Six months ago Ana had a mirror ceiling installed above our bed. She wanted it so that I could watch her from every angle while we're making love.

I will myself to fall asleep. It's no use. I can't sleep until Ana is here with me. I need her arms around me, I need to hear her breathing, and I need her. Even if she makes me sleep on the floor I just need to be near her.

Getting out of bed I rush out of our bedroom and run straight down the hallway to the guestroom. The door is closed. As I turn the knob I take a deep breath in and let it out as I open the door.

"Ana I'm…" My heart nearly drops when I see that Ana isn't even in the room.

"What the fuck" I whisper to myself. Where is she? She said she was going to sleep in the guestroom. This is the fucking guestroom and she isn't even in here. Unless….

I walk out of the guest bedroom and walk down the hallway. My heart begins to race the closer I get to the playroom door. The door is slightly ajar and from what I can tell the soft overhead lights just beyond the door is on.

I open the door quietly and tip toe in. I'm a little shocked at what I see. In the middle of the room, from floor to ceiling is a pole. A stripper pole.

Ana is standing there with both hands on the pole trying to get it to budge while cursing at it for not moving.

"You piece of shit, MOVE," She yells at it. She begins to slap it with the palms of her hands. Ok I think it's time for me to step in before she ends up hurting herself.

"Ahem" I clear my throat. Ana jumps about 2 feet in the air before turning around.

"Christian! You scared the shit out of me. When did you get here?"

"Right after I checked the guestroom to see that you weren't in there. Ana what are you doing in here? And why is there a stripper pole in the middle of the room?"

"I was. But then I thought to myself why bother keeping the pole up if it's never going to be used. So I came in here to try and take it down. I mean what's the point?" She frowns. Great now I feel even more like shit.

"I'm sorry"

"For what?" Really!

"For being a jerk to you about coming into this room"

"And" Her hands are on her hips and she is tapping her foot on the floor. You have got to be kidding me. She is acting like my mother.

"And I should have let you explain"

"And" And what? What more does she want?

"And I'm sorry for over reacting"

"And" If I didn't know any better I would swear she took lessons from none other than Grace T Grey.

"Please baby I'll do anything you ask. Just please don't be mad at me anymore. I love you"

"I'm not mad Christian. Ok I'm a little mad. It's just that I wanted to do something for you that is different. Honestly Christian do you know how hard it is to buy something for a man who has everything or can get anything with just the snap of his fingers. It's really hard"

"Oh Ana" I walk over to her and wrap my arms around her. My left hand is cupping the back of her head while my right is wrapped tightly around her back. "I'm so sorry baby. Please forgive me"

"Your forgiven" She lifts her head to look at me. She has the cutest face I have ever seen. "Do you still want to give me my present?" A smile spread across her face.

"YES!" She screams. "Ok but I have to warn you I'm no professional. So if it sucks don't make fun of me"

"Baby I would never"

"Promise?"

"I promise"

"Ok. Can you hit play on the remote for me?"

"Of course I will" I smile.

I walk over to the side of the room to where the screen pad is for the sound system. Wow I hate to admit this but it feels like old times. The only thing that's different is I don't have a Submissive sitting near the door on her knees waiting for me. Instead I have my beautiful wife standing by her pole waiting for me to start the music while she is in her pajamas.

Not the sight I'm used to seeing but it is quite a sight. I hit play on the sound system and instantly the music begins to play.

**Leather &amp; Lace – Brittney Spears**

Ana bites her lips and begins to sway back and forth to the music.

**(I'm not good at explaining but I'm going to try my best. I have posted a video of the dance on the Pinterest page, so you can get a better idea) **

She has a hint of embarrassment laced on her face but she pushes through it by closing her eyes and grabbing ahold of the pole and twirls around it slowly before crouching down and bowing her head.

Even though her head was only bowing for a split second, it sends a message to my dick right away. Oh fuck!

While crouching down she spreads her knees apart and rocks her hips. She gets up and whips her head around before doing some move that makes her back look as if it's a snake. She does several more dance moves around the pole.

She is really getting into this song. The way she moves her body is sending little electric shocks right to my dick. Fuck, I never knew she could move her hips like that. I'm taken back even more when she reaches above her head and takes hold of the pole and pulls herself up. She climbs the damn pole like it's nothing. Oh fuck me again. How the hell is she doing this? Oh my god the endless possibilities that are running through my mind right now.

The song comes to an end. She stands there looking at me, waiting for me to say something. I'm not even sure what the hell to say.

"Did you like it?"

"Baby it was amazing. I didn't know you could move your hips like that" I wink. Ana blushes and looks towards the floor.

"There's one more song but I can always do it another time"

"No fucking way. Go back over there to the pole" She smiles.

"Ok but hold on. I want to change into the outfit I bought for it. Go and sit on the bed and wait for me"

"The bed" I swallow hard. I haven't been on that bed since before Ana came into my life, not to mention the last person that was on the bed with me was Leila. I don't know if I can.

"Ana I don't think that's a good idea. That bed…..that bed holds to many bad memories that I don't want to remember"

"Christian don't be ashamed of your past. Please, not with me. I know it holds a lot of bad memories but you know what it could hold?"

"What?"

"New memories. Of you and I"

"As much as those peeks my interest, and believe me it really does. I would prefer if it wasn't on that mattress"

"Ok, in that case, how about we buy a new mattress" Am I dreaming? I mean seriously, is this really happening. My wife is offering to play a little. I think…I think I just came in my pants.

"Ana are you saying what I think you're saying?"

"Yes and no. Yes I'm willing to try your kinkiness to a certain extent. But that's as far as I go. No whips, belts, or cable ties. Yes I found your cable ties. And none of that Sir or Mater crap either" She rolls her eyes.

"We can get rid of anything you want baby. Anything you say goes. Now if you don't mind I would like to see you dance to that second song"

"Ok I'll be right back" She reaches on her tippy toes and kisses me. I watch as she walks towards the small hallway that leads to the small walk in closet. As soon as she is out of sight I start running my hands through my hair. Holy shit I can't believe it. I can't fucking believe it. I must be dreaming. This has to be a dream. I pinch myself hard on the arm.

"Ouch. Fuck, that hurt" Nope not dreaming. I walk around the room a little bit, taking a good look at everything. Nothing has changed. Everything still smells and looks the same. Well that's all going to change soon. I'm going to make a mental note of what Ana says is ok to keep and what to throw out.

"You ready?" I hear Ana call out.

"Uh…yeah" I quickly run over to the screen pad for the sound system and press play before running to the bed to sit down.

The music starts off with the sounds of thunder, rain, and sirens. Ana walks into the room and my mouth drops to the floor. She is wearing the sexiest outfit I have ever seen. With a seductive look in her eye she walks over to the bed and sits at the edge with her back facing me.

She runs her hands along her back and into her hair. She looks back at me and winks. She gets up from the bed and walks over to the pole and begins. The dance she is doing now is very similar to the one she did before but this one is more sensual. She keeps eye contact with me the entire time she is dancing. I'm breathless watching her move the way she is.

Just before the song comes to an end Ana climbs onto the bed and crawls her way over to me. She has the look of lust in her eyes. As much as I want to take her right here on this bed, she has another thing coming. She begins to straddle my waist. Running her hands from my shoulders to my very hard cock. God she is making this really fucking hard not to take her right now.

"Ana" I warn.

"What?" She whispers innocently.

"Not here" I reply.

"I know. I'm just getting you ready"

"Baby I've been ready"

"Then take me to our room and make love to me Christian" In one swift move I grab hold of her ass and shift myself so that I can get off the bed. With her legs wrapped around my waist I run like a bat out of hell to our bedroom. Kicking our bedroom door shut with my foot.

"You are so fucking beautiful" I tell her before placing her softly down on the bed. I waste no time at all at ripping her panties off her body. She blushes the most beautiful shade of red I have ever seen.

I pull my shirt over my head and drop it to the floor. Next I remove both my sweatpants and my boxers. There will be no foreplay tonight. I need to be inside her right now.

For the rest of the night I make sweet passionate love to my wife on our bed.

**Sorry for cutting this chapter short. Ok first I want to thank everyone for reading. Ok next chapter we're going to jump to August. My plan for Ana and Christian's trip to New York is to write a chapter for each day that they will be camping. **

**I already have most of day one written out. If time allows me I am hoping to post a chapter every other day, but no promises though. I have a full time job, that keeps me very busy and since I'm taking the summer off of work to spend with my two nieces I need to be on my game at work. **

**I'm sure most of you will understand. With that being said I wish you all a Happy Memorial Day. **


	10. Chapter 10

**Ok so like I said I will try and post every other day. I want to say I'm sorry ahead of time if this chapter seems boring. The first day of camping usually is for me, because you pretty much unload everything and setting things up. Pins are up, go have a look. **

**(Sunday August 9****th**** Day 1. APOV) **

Christian, Aspen, and I left Escala late last night. Around 1 in the morning to be exact. Not something I enjoyed doing but we need to be in Buffalo by 10AM. From what Christian explained to me, he has a meeting with the Seneca Allegany casino's head of operations manager. Why I don't know. I don't like to pry into Christian's work. His business, is his business, he started it from the ground up. So I have no say in the matter.

As soon as we got on the plane I stayed in my seat until we were in the air. Then I made a B-line straight to the bedroom and went to sleep. I was so tired.

5 hours later Christian woke me up telling me that we had landed. After getting out of the bed I quickly changed into a pair of shorts and t-shirt. I've been keeping an eye on the weather here in NY and so far it's going to be hot as hell for the entire week we're going to be here.

Taylor made all the arrangements for us expect for our stay at the park. I made those. Christian and I will be camping at Allegany State Park for the entire week. The casino offered us to stay at the hotel in the presidential suite, but I wanted to bring Aspen with us and why stay there when there is a state park full of cabins only 7 miles away. And to top it all off the cabin were staying at only costs $700 for the week. Believe me it's worth it.

From the picture's I have seen online $700 for the cabin is worth it. There are 2 bedrooms, bathroom with a shower, a full kitchen, and living area. They had other cabins for much less but after seeing the pictures I quickly changed my mind. The $150 cabins are only a one-room cabin. No electric or running water. The park calls them their primitive cabins. Meaning you pretty much get nothing but a propane stove, and you have to use an outhouse to go to the bathroom. Um I think not.

For another $100 you could get an electric cabin with a refrigerator but still no indoor plumping. You would still have to use the outhouse or something they called flushies. What the heck is a flushie? I guess we'll find that out once we get there.

The drive from Buffalo to Salamanca is an hour and a half drive. Mostly thruway.

…..

Walking out of the bedroom on the plane Christian is standing near the exit already on his phone. I can hear most of the conversation and already know he is talking to Taylor letting him know that we have arrived safe and sound.

I walk behind Christian and run my hand over his shoulder and down his arm. He turns his head slightly to look at me and smiles.

"Yes, I'll make sure to check in at least once a day Taylor. No don't worry please. I'm sure Anastasia and I will be able to handle everything by ourselves. Alright, goodbye Taylor. You and Gail enjoy your week off. We'll talk soon. Bye" He hangs up his phone and places it in his back pocket.

"Everything ok at home?"

"Everything is just fine. You know how Taylor is. He doesn't like that fact that we are going alone"

"He just worries about us Christian"

"I know. Sometimes too much. That's why he is head of my security team and gets paid the amount he does" He kisses the top of my head. "Are you ready to start our little adventure?"

"You bet!" I said in excitement. I really am excited about our week here in NY. It's been so long since I've been camping. My dad used to take me when I was younger. The only difference is we always stayed in a tent never a cabin. Dad used to say that cabins were for the Richie rich.

After walking down the stairs of Christian's jet a big pickup truck pulls up alongside of us.

"You got us a pickup truck?" I start to laugh. I seriously cannot picture Christian driving a pickup truck. R8's, SUV's maybe even a four-door type of car but not a pickup.

"This isn't just any pickup truck. This is the 2015 ford F150 Atlas, and what makes it even better it was made right here in Western New York at their Hamburg, NY plant"

"Wow that's kind of awesome"

"It is. Wait until you see the inside of this bad boy"

"Oh god. Boys and their toys. I'm sure Elliot would be very proud of you for picking out this type of truck"

"Elliot is the one who suggested it" Of course he did.

After all our bags were loaded into the back of the truck we were off. Driving through Buffalo I had seen a lot of interesting places. One that really caught my eye was a place called Tim Hortons. Every few miles we would pass one. I grabbed my phone and googled the name. It's a coffee shop. Why in the world would Buffalo need so many coffee shops? I'm serious. We passed two on the same street. The same street. They couldn't have been more than a mile apart from each other.

Of course I made Christian pull into one. There has to be something about their coffee that everyone loves to have so many in and around Buffalo.

Christian gets out of the truck first then walks over to my side to help me down. The truck is so high up I would end up breaking my leg trying to get down myself even with the built in foot step.

"So tell me again why we are here?"

"I don't know curiosity?"

"Ok?"

"Well think about it Christian. We have passed about fifty of these and two of them were on the same street. So there has to be something about their coffee that people like"

Christian shakes his head, than leads the way into the coffee shop.

"Welcome to Tim Horton's what can I get you?"

"Uh we're not from around here. This is our first time here what would you recommend?"

"All depends how you like your coffee?"

"I'll take a large with cream and sugar," Christian tells the young boy.

"Large coffee. Double, double" He says into the air. A girl behind him starts to prepare Christian's coffee.

"What's a double, double?" I ask.

"Two creams, two sugars" He answers.

"Oh…ok"

"And for you Miss?"

"I don't know. I like coffee but I'm not sure"

"How about a mocha latte. It's one of my favorites"

"Ok I guess" I shrug my shoulders. If I don't like it, I know Christian will drink it for me. His stomach is like the bottomless pit when it comes to coffee.

"That'll be $7.68." He tells us. Christian takes out his wallet and hands the boy a hundred dollar bill. He looks at Christian with wide eyes.

"Um do you have anything smaller?" He asks.

"No" Christian replies.

"I'm sorry sir we don't carry enough cash in our drawer to break this" The boy swallows.

"Do you take credit cards?" I ask.

"Yes ma'am we do" I reach into my purse and pull out my wallet and hand the boy my credit card.

"Ana"

"Christian relax. Can't a wife by her husband a cup of coffee every once in a blue moon and not get scolded about it"

"Fine" He sighs. "But I don't want to see your credit card out for the remainder of our trip" I roll my eyes and shake my head. Men. Why do they always feel that they have to pay for everything? I work just as hard as he does, well maybe not in the same sense but still I would like a chance to be the one who spoils her husband, instead of him spoiling me.

"Yes honey. Whatever you say dear" The boy hands me back my credit card and I place it back in my wallet and into my purse.

The boy hands us both our drinks and we thank him before walking back outside to our truck. After helping me in, Christian goes to the driver side and gets in himself. He places his coffee in one of the cup holders and I follow the same with mine.

"I mean it Anastasia. I don't want to see you spending any of your money on our trip"

"Ugh. Fine I won't spend any of my money" That's what he thinks. I found out online that there are two gift shops at the park. And I plan on buying something for everyone.

We continue on our journey through Buffalo until we come across the thruway we need to be on. I-190. Sounds easy right. Nope. We have to take the I-190 south towards Erie. Though we're not going to Erie, we just need to drive towards Erie until we come across the 219.

Once we were on the 219 is was clear sailing. Sort of speak. On our way to Salamanca we had to stop twice and ask for directions. Christian wasn't convinced that the GPS was telling us the right way to go. So we stopped once in a town called Springville and stopped again in Ellicottville. It's a cute little town that reminds me of Aspen. There are several ski resorts here.

After talking to an elderly couple and finding out we are less than thirty minutes away from the Casino I mentally jump for joy. Not for the casino but for the park.

I can't wait. I pretty much have everything planned out for the two of us. This is so exciting!

…..

We followed all the signs and safely made it to the Casino with ten minutes to spare. Christian went into the spacious backseat of our truck and changed into his suit. It was funny watching him do it too. He must have forgotten he was in the truck and tried to stand. He hit his head pretty hard. I couldn't stop myself from laughing.

"So what am I going to do while you're in your meeting?"

"Baby it's a casino, I'm sure you can figure something out"

"Christian we can't leave Aspen in the truck by himself"

"Shit I forgot" He runs his hands through his hair. "Fuck, what are we going to do?"

"It's fine. You know what; there is a farmer's market not too far from here. You go do what you do best and I'll go and get some things that we need"

"I love you so much Ana"

"I know, I love you too" I get out of the passenger seat and walk in front of the truck to go to the driver side. Christian gets out of the back and opens the door for me.

"I'll text you as soon as I'm finished. Be safe" He kisses me.

"I will don't worry. Besides I have this one to protect me," I point to Aspen who has his head sticking out the back window.

"Love you"

"Love you too" One more kiss, and Christian makes his way towards the entrance of the casino looking like a million bucks.

Its different driving this truck, I'm so high up. With my R8 I'm very low to the ground.

I follow the directions of the GPS to the farmer's market. It's only about 2 miles away from the casino, so when Christian does text me he won't have to wait long.

Pulling into the parking lot of the farmers market, I'm amazed. This place is huge. Not as big as Pike's market but for a small town like this it's huge. I'm positive that I can get 95% of everything Christian and I need for this week, here.

Before getting out of the truck I put the leash on Aspen. He is so excited he can't stay still. His tail is wagging everywhere.

"You ready boy?" Of course he is.

…..

I have green beans, corn on the cob, bell peppers of every color, fruit of every kind, Jam, handmade bread from the Amish, potatoes, and guess what? There was even a person here that sells hand cut meats of all kind.

I can't believe I got so much with such a small amount of money. I know that when it comes to food Christian could care less how much I spend.

With the bags all loaded up in the back of the truck I'm ready to hit the road to my next stop. From the help of some locals I found that there is a Walmart only 7 miles away. I sent a text to Christian asking if he is still busy with his meeting and he replied back with a 'yes'. I take that as my cue that I have more than enough time to go to Walmart and get the other things that we need.

…..

I found Walmart without any problems. Now my only problem is Aspen. I don't want to leave him in the truck while it's hot out. But I got a plan. I closed all the windows and made sure he has fresh cold water in his dish that I placed on the floor on the back seat. Next I sent the A/C on full blast and turned off the truck. I got out and locked all the doors. Once I made sure it was locked I hit the key fab and pressed the button to start the truck. Now I have thirty minutes to get in there and get everything I need.

…..

Just as I got to the truck with three, yes I said three shopping carts full of everything I think we would need for this camping trip. I bought bed sheets, comforters, pillows, towels, shampoo, body wash for the both of us. I hope Christian is ok with using old spice instead of his fancy stuff that he uses at home. I also got the remainder of the food that we were going to need along with lots of snacks. I even picked up a cheap charcoal grill and plenty of charcoal.

Two teenage employees helped load everything into the truck bed for me. I thanked them both and even offered them $20 each but sadly they aren't allowed to accept tips for their service. That's a shame. Opening the door to the truck was a joy, the cold air felt so nice. How New York could get this freaking hot is beyond me.

As I was stopped at a red light Christian text me saying they are just finishing up and should be out of there within twenty minutes. Which is perfect because it'll take me about seventeen to get back there.

After picking up Christian we headed straight to the park. We took the 86 to the 280. About 2 miles before you get to the one tollbooth there is a small shack with a big sign that says Fire and Ice. We got about 4 cords of wood for only $40. It was a steal.

At the tollbooth we told the nice woman that greeted us that we are camping at one of the Fancher cabins. I guess there are 3 main roads here at the park. ASP 1, ASP 2, and ASP 3. Seems easy right. Ha! Yeah right.

Thankfully the woman at the tollbooth directed us where to go. In no time flat we were parked in front of the rental office. Christian got out and I stayed in the truck with Aspen looking over the parks map. There are so many cabin tails, hiking trails, historic locations it's unbelievable. I'm positive that we'll never get bored this week.

Christian comes out waving a green key chain in his hands and holding a bunch of papers.

"What's all that?" I yell out the window. He quickly gets into the truck and hands everything to me. More maps, an activity sheet of things that will be taking place during our week stay and a few other things as well.

As Christian drive down one of the ASP roads I read up a little about the park.

"Christian listen to this….The Quaker area is known for its two lakes and wonderful camping experiences. It offers a sandy beach for swimming, two fishing piers, and a canoeing or kayaking access point. Friend's Boat Launch makes the Allegany Reservoir available to the boating enthusiasts. The many hiking trails give opportunities to explore the naturally formed caves, plus the diversity of plants and wildlife. Many come to relax with the programs offered at the Quaker amphitheater, by picnicking, or just letting the children spend time on the playground. If you enjoy sports, you can use our horseshoe pits, baseball fields, basketball, volley ball or tennis courts. The old Quaker store has been completely restored and now houses a park museum. Interesting exhibits document the history of Allegany State Park as "The wilderness Playground of Western New York," and orient visitors to the parks unique features and attractions, both past and present. Allegany's mixed hemlock /hardwood forest, mountains, rolling hills and meadows, streams, ponds and lakes attract devoted outdoors enthusiasts year-round"

"That sounds amazing baby. We're here" I look up and see that we are in fact here. We are parked front in front of a large cabin.

"This looks bigger than the picture I seen online"

"Of course it looks bigger than the picture" He begins to chuckle. I shake my head and get out. Aspen follows behind me without his leash on. Both Sawyer and Taylor have been training Aspen to stay by our sides without his leash on. As so far it's been working out great.

Christian takes a handful of things from the back of the truck and carries it with him to the door. He takes the key that was given to him at the rental office and puts it in the lock. With the turn of the wrist the door unlocks and opens. Christian picks up the bags and steps in.

"Ana come in here and look at this. This place is amazing" I grab a few bags myself and head over to the door. Christian holds the door open for me and I place everything down on the ground. The first thing I seen when I look around is a kitchen. It's not big or small, it's just right for the two of us. There is a stove and a refrigerator and a lot of counter space.

There is a small living area with a couch and a table. There are three doors lined up on the wall. From what the online site told me this cabin has two bedrooms and a bathroom. One bedroom has two twin beds and the other room has a queen size bed. All linen provided as well, but I'm not taking any chances. That's why I bought what I did at Walmart.

After looking at all the rooms, Christian and I finish unloading the truck. The whole entire floor of the kitchen is covered in bags on things that I had bought. The first thing I do is start putting all the food away in the cupboards and the refrigerator. Once that is done Christian and I strip the bed of the linen that was provided by the park and toss it on one of the beds in the other room.

After helping me make the bed Christian goes outside and starts getting the wood from the truck and piles it neatly next to the fire pit. As he is doing that I make quick work of cleaning the bathroom. I'm sure it's clean but since living with Gail and listening to her go on and on about how things appear to look clean when they're really not. So I start to spray the whole things down with Mr. Clean with bleach and scrubbed.

When I was finished I walked out of the bathroom to find a very sweaty Christian. Mmm Christian and sweat is a very sexy combo.

"Wood is all stacked next to the cabin. And I placed one of those tarps over it, in case it rains"

"Thank you baby. The bathroom is all cleaned. How about I make us an early dinner, then we can spend the rest of the day sitting by the fire with some drinks"

"That sounds like a good idea Mrs. Grey"

And that's just what we did. Christian cooked the 2 chicken breasts on the grill while I chopped and cooked the vegetables that I got from the farmer's market on the stove.

When we finished dinner it was already 6 o'clock. Christian helped me clean up the kitchen and afterwards we showered and changed into something more comfortable. As I was making our drinks Christian went outside and started the fire. I looked out the kitchen window and watched Christian. He looks so relaxed. Like he is actually enjoying building that fire.

With two red solo cups I walk out the cabin and sit down on one of the logs that were placed there. Christian comes and sits next to me and takes one of the cups out of my hand and kisses me on the cheek. He smells the inside of the cup before taking a sip.

"Mm what is this?" He asks.

"Southern Comfort and Ginger Ale"

"This is good" He takes another sip.

"I'm glad you like it. I wasn't too sure what to get, so the lady at the store suggested it"

"Well we'll have to go into town tomorrow and get some more because I have a feeling that that bottle will be gone by tomorrow"

"Plan on getting drunk are we" I raise an eyebrow.

"Nope, didn't you know drinking and camping go hand in hand with each other?"

"I do now," I giggle.

We sat in front of the fire for hours adding a few pieces of wood to it as the hours passed.

**Ok so that was Day 1 for Ana and Christian. Hoped you liked it. Please remember to leave a review. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Sorry if this chapter sucks. I'm horrible when it comes to Christian's POV. Maybe if I had giblets between my legs it would be easier for me….lol Pins are up. Please don't forget to leave a review. **

**(Monday August 10****th**** Day 2. CPOV) **

The smell of bacon is dancing in front of my nose. I smile knowing that Ana is in the kitchen preparing breakfast for the two of us. I'll make sure tomorrow I wake up before her and surprise her with my cooking. I can't do much but pancakes and bacon is something I have mastered within the last month and a half.

Last night Ana and I stayed by the fire until about two in the morning. We heard some noises coming from behind our cabin but I was too chicken shit to go look. I've skimmed over the paper work that the rental office had given me. They have fucking black bears in these woods. Can you believe that? I know Ana and I are safe since we are sleeping in a cabin but there are people here in tents. Tents! They are fucking insane. They could get ripped to shreds.

Shaking the thoughts out of my head, I get up and open the bedroom door. Ana is standing there in front of the stove turning the bacon over all while humming to herself.

"Morning baby" She turns around and smiles at me.

"Morning"

"How long have you been up?" Noticing that she is freshly showered.

"A while. Want some coffee?"

"You are my queen," I tell her as she hands me a piping hot cup of coffee.

"I know," She giggles.

"I'll be right back I'm going to use the bathroom"

"Ok. Making sure you wash your hands when you're finished"

"Yes mom" I tease. Going in the bathroom I close the door behind me. After doing my business I wash my hands like my dear wife asked and make my way back into the kitchen.

"So what are our plans for today?" I ask. I know there are a lot of things we can do in this park and I like it. When I was younger Elliot and I always enjoyed hiking, swimming, we even camped a couple of times. Ok, ok we camped out in our parent's backyard.

"Well I was looking at their sites map. There are a lot of interesting places. There is something called 'Thunder Rocks' there is also something called 'Stone Tower' oh and there is two beaches in the park too, both man made. One is on the Red House side and the other on this side. There is also 'Bridal Falls' and I think there are over 30 hiking trails too"

"Whatever you want to do baby. I'm fine with whatever makes you happy"

"Well I defiantly want to go to the bench today. It's going to be hot. If we go to the Red House beach we won't be too far from that 'Stone Tower' so we can check that out if you want"

"That sounds perfect Ana"

"Awesome. Breakfast is ready, so eat as much as you can then shower"

"Yes ma'am"

Ana places a plate of scrambled eggs, toast with jam, and bacon in front of me. My mouth is watering at the sight.

I'm not sure if it's the fresh mountain air but this in amazing. The eggs taste better, the coffee seems richer, and this jam is amazing. I'm moaning it tastes so good.

After breakfast Ana changes into a pair of shorts and a tank top that she put over her bathing suit. I know it's a 2 piece. What I'm afraid of, is it being just a few pieces of string that just barely covers her body. I want to enjoy our vacation, not beat the shit out of a few men for eye fucking my wife and get arrest for it.

I take off my sweats and boxers and throw on a pair of black shorts and a simple t-shirt. Coming out of the bedroom Ana has everything ready. She has a small cooler in one hand which I am guessing is filled with water and maybe some snacks and in her other hand is a large bag with towels hanging out.

My baby, she always thinks of everything.

We take the long way to Red House. Which is ASP 3 that connects into ASP 2 once you reach the Bradford tollbooth. While we were driving we passed two signs one on ASP 2 and one on ASP 3 for that place Ana was talking about back at the cabin 'Thunder Rocks'. Both being dirt roads. When we do actually go there I'll make sure I pat myself on the back for making sure the truck had 4-wheel drive.

Ana has her bare feet on the dashboard of the truck and singing along to some song about ripped jeans, skin showing, and someone staring. Shit, that almost sounds like me.

As soon as the beach comes into sight Ana starts to squeal, and Aspen goes crazy in the back seat.

"Ana he is going to pee all over the back seat"

"Christian he is just excited" She blows it off like it's no big deal.

"Yeah excited enough to make him pee all over the back seat" I love Aspen as if he was my child but I swear when he gets overly excited he starts peeing all over the place.

"Oh calm down. Come here boy" She pats her thighs. Aspen jumps between the seats and lands right on her lap. At the one stop sign I make a left, which I think now turns the road we are on into ASP 1. We pass a beautiful covered bridge that has a small creek underneath. As we continue down the road we pass a picnic area with a large shelter. Next to the shelter is a tennis court.

The parking lot to the beach is on our right hand side. The parking lot isn't your normal size parking lot for a beach. It's rather small, but there are plenty of spaces open. Of course Ana and Aspen are the first ones out of the truck as soon as I turn off the engine.

There is a small boathouse and from the sign I see you can rent bikes, paddleboats, canoes, and fishing poles. Hmm maybe I'll talk Ana into doing a little fishing later this week.

I help Ana with the bags while she holds onto Aspen as he drags her towards the beach.

We find the perfect spot near the water. As Ana continues to hold Aspen I set up the blanket that was buried deep within her bag.

…..

We have been sitting in the sun for about an hour now. Long gone are Ana clothes. My hands haven't stopped twitching since. Her bathing suit is so fucking small. Luckily enough none of the men here have been eye fucking her. That's right keep your eyes on your own woman, and leave mine the hell alone.

Of course that didn't stop some of the women here from staring at me once I removed my shirt. Surprisingly Ana wasn't mad. She just laughed while I sat there uncomfortably getting stared at.

After another hour of enjoying the sun Ana and I decided that it's time we get in the water. With Aspen by our side we walk towards the water. I'm not shocked when Aspen runs in the water and starts jumping around. Ana quickly does the same. I love seeing her like this, so carefree. It's always best to enjoy the little things in life.

"Come on Christian get in the water" She starts to splash me.

"Oh you're going to get it" I joke.

"You have to catch me first" She starts to swim off. Aspen starts to swim after her but soon his little legs get tired and swims back to the beach. I stand there and watch him as he walks back to the blanket and lays down.

I make my way towards Ana. She is waiting for me near the dock that is in the middle of the water. People are climbing up and jumping off. If she thinks that I'm going to let her jump off she has another thing coming. I swim faster to her.

"What do you think you're doing Ana?"

"Oh nothing" She smiles.

"Don't even think about it"

"Think about what Christian?" She grins.

"Jumping off the dock"

"I wasn't even thinking about that….but now that you mention it" She starts to climb up the stairs. "Come on Christian, we can do it together"

"How about we don't and say we did"

"Now where's the fun in that" I roll my eyes and climb. I can't believe I'm doing this. Getting on top of the dock, I stand near the edge next to Ana and look down. I can't see shit.

"Ready?" She asks.

"What, you mean you want to jump right now"

"Yeah" She says nonchalantly. "On the count of three" She grabs my hands and starts to count.

"1" Oh fuck. "2" Someone help me. "3" I'm going to die! She pulls my hand and we jump into the water. I have a firm grip on her hand. We both start kicking our feet until we surface to the top of the water.

I pull her close to me and say, "I can't believe you made me do that"

"You liked it, admit it"

"It was fun. It was also dangerous too"

"You know what else is dangerous?"

"What?" I question.

"Having sex right here without getting caught"

"Are you challenging me Mrs. Grey?" I grin.

"If you're up to it Mr. Grey"

"Oh believe me baby I'm up to it" I turn her around so that her back is facing me and grind my cock into her ass, showing her that when it comes to her I'm always up to it. I will never get enough of her.

Carefully I move her bottoms over to the side and slide into her. She lets out a gasp. I move in and out of her carefully. My movements are slow so that it can go unnoticed by others.

To anyone it looks as if were just standing here.

"Christian harder, please"

"I can't Ana people will notice"

"I don't care. Just fuck me harder" How am I going to fuck her harder with all these people around? Wait I got an idea.

"Ana how long can you hold your breath underwater?"

"I don't know, maybe about a minute. Why?"

"On the count of 3 I want you to hold your breath and go under the water"

"Wait, are you saying…."

"1…2…3. Now baby" We both sucked in a large breath of air and went under. I wasted no time at all. I fucked her as hard and as faster as I could until the two of us came.

….

As we were driving up ASP 1 towards the Summit area of the park where the 'Stone Tower' is located Ana goes into a fit of giggles.

"What is so funny?"

"I can't believe we did that" I chuckled.

"Neither can I,"

As we continue to drive up the road I see the sign that says, 'Stone Tower' I make a left and drive down the dirt road. There were a few twists and turns but in no time at all we were parked off to the side of the tower.

"Wow it looks like a castle" Ana stated.

"Well M'lady shall we?"

"Yes, we shall" She replies then giggles. Aspen is the first one up the stairs. Half way up the stairs we hear someone talking to Aspen. "Well hello there little fella. What's your name?"

I let go of Ana's hand and run up the stairs to see an older man with glasses on one knee petting Aspen. I whistle for Aspen and he comes running over to me.

"Afternoon" The man greets me.

"Afternoon" I reply back. He holds out his hand to me to shake.

"Hello" Ana greets from behind me.

"I'm sorry, where are my manners. My name is Paul"

"I'm Ana and this is my husband Christian, it's nice to meet you"

"Nice meeting you as well. Great dog you have there. Golden Retriever?"

"Yes. We got him last year during out trip to Aspen. Hence the name Aspen" She giggles.

"It's a great name. So is there anything I can help you guys with?" He offers.

"You work here?" Ana asks.

"Not exactly. I run a small group of volunteers and once a month we come to the park and donate our time. Right now there are several of my members at the Red House shed putting together new picnic benches. There is another member who is at the fire tower who is giving a brief history on it and I'm here"

"Wow that's amazing that you and your group help out the park like that"

"Thanks. So would like to learn a little on how the Stone Tower became?"

"Yes please"

"The origin of the state park goes back to engineer Amasa Stone, who purchased 7,000 acres of land in the towns of Elko and Red House in 1873. In a joint effort the Buffalo Society of Natural Sciences and the Society for the Preservation of Birds, Fish, and Game acquired the land and opened Allegany State Park on July 20, 1921.

The park has grown to more than 65,000 acres and includes nature trails, hiking trails, and sand beaches. By 1933 the Civilian Conservation Corps was a part of FDR's New Deal; the president's plan to pull the nation out of the Great Depression.

The intent of the Civilian Conservation Corps was to create jobs, putting unemployed, unmarried men 18 to 25 to work preserving the natural resources in the nations rural, government-owned, or managed lands.

The Department of Agriculture under the Department of the Interior oversaw these projects. In June of 1933, Company 249 of the Civilian Conservation Corps arrived at Allegany State Park. One group in the Red House area was tasked with constructing a stone observation tower on the summit of a hill.

The men commenced the Stone Tower in October 1933. Their campsite of World War I surplus tents was located just below where the tower now stands. The tower includes a winding staircase leading up to the top deck, which consisted of wooden guardrails. A carving of an arrow pointing north was etched in the center of its upper deck. The Stone Tower was completed in November of that year"

The three of us move off to the side so that we can see this arrow that points north. I have to admit this is pretty interesting. I don't think I have ever seen anything like this before.

"If you look over there you can see the Red House Administration building" We turns and wouldn't you know he's right. "Inside the Administration building is a small museum show casing the animals that we have here in the park. As well as a gift shop"

"What other historic locations are here in the park?" Ana asks.

"Oh, there are several. Some that not too many people know about either"

"Could you tell us about them?"

"I could do one better and show you" He smiles at Ana. My arms instantly go around her waist.

"That's ok we don't want to take you away from what you're doing here"

"Nonsense. I'm free tomorrow if you guys would like the grand tour of the park. I can show you all the unknown places here in the park as well as some of our famous ones"

"Really you wouldn't mind. We could pay you," Ana offers, and he smiles.

"No this would be free of charge"

"Great!" Ana squeals, "We're staying at one of the Fancher cabins. F cabin I think. Why don't you come around tomorrow morning around 10? I'll pack some sandwiches and snacks for our tour"

"Wonderful. I'll see you tomorrow at 10" Did this fucker just invite himself over to our cabin to give us a "Free" tour. He just wants into my wife's panties. I'm positive. Ana and I take our leave. Leaving him alone again on the top of the tower.

I help Ana into the truck, then get in myself and drive away. Ana's face is nothing but smiles.

"Wasn't that nice of him to offer to take us to all those places tomorrow Christian?"

"Yeah, really nice"

"Christian, what's wrong?"

"Nothing" I lie. Everything is wrong. I see the way he looked at her. No man in their right mind is that nice and willing to give us a tour of the whole park for free.

"Are you sure because it doesn't seem like nothing"

"Yes Ana, I'm sure"

"Alright"

…..

"So what are you in the mood for, for dinner?" She asks me.

"What do we have?"

"Everything" She giggles. "I think I went a little overboard at the farmer's market"

"How does steak on the grill sound to you?" I ask her.

"That sounds yummy. What do you want with it?"

"Whatever you want, I'm fine with"

"Baked potatoes?"

"Perfect"

…..

Once again after dinner was finished I helped Ana with the cleanup, and once again after we are finished Ana makes the drinks and I start the fire. It's so peaceful out here. Mental note when it's time to buy a house we are having a fire pit installed in the backyard. There is no doubt about that.

Ana stands next to me with our drinks in her hand. She hands one to me and I wrap my free arm around her waist.

"Thank you baby"

"You're welcome" She leans her head on my shoulder. "It's so beautiful out here. You can see all the stars from right here. You can't get that back home in the city. Well maybe at your parent's house you can, just not at Escala"

"Would you like a view like this every night?" I ask her.

"It would be nice" Ana tilts her head back to look at me. I look down at her. She looks so beautiful.

"Then it's settled. Once we are back home in Seattle we'll start looking for house. I'll make sure it has a big enough backyard for a fire pit and stars as far as the eye can see"

"Have I ever told you that you make me so happy Christian?"

"Have I ever told you that I'm the luckiest man in the world to have you as my wife? I will do anything for you"

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too Anastasia"


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry I didn't update yesterday. I got sick again. It started off as allergies, than turned into a sinus infection, and it is now a head cold with chest congestion. Anyways I'm sorry if this chapter was sucky. Pins are up. **

**Tuesday August 11****th**** Day 3. APOV) **

Christian and I stayed up until the wee hours of the morning sitting in front of our campfire. Of course when we called it a night and went back inside our cabin we didn't do much sleeping, if you know what I mean. Something about being in the woods makes the two of us pretty frisky.

I do know that before we actually went to sleep Christian set the alarm on his phone for 8 o'clock. He told me that he wanted to cook breakfast for me. He is so stinking sweet.

So here I am sitting on the couch in the living room area of our cabin watching my husband cook me pancakes. I offered to help but he wasn't having it. So I'll just sit here and drink my coffee like a good girl and enjoy the view. What view? The view of my husband only in his boxers, that's what view.

…..

After breakfast I made some sandwiches. Nothing fancy, just ham and cheese on wheat. Packed some fresh cut fruit and bottles of water too, to go with our sandwiches. Just as I put on my sandals there was a knock at the door. I looked at the clock on the wall and saw that it's five to ten.

"I got it," Christian said, then walked to the door.

"Morning!" Said Paul as he walked in.

"Good morning"

"So are the two of you ready for the tour of the park?"

"Absolutely" I smiled.

Christian and I decided to leave Aspen at the cabin. Before we left we made sure he had enough food and water in his dish, and laid out a couple puppy pads in case he had to go to the bathroom.

"So where are we off to first?" I asked.

"Well it's no longer there anymore, but I'll show you where the pool used to be" Paul directed Christian where to go. Within 3 minutes we were parked in the parking lot of the Fancher bathhouse.

"So where is the pool?" Christian asked. Paul walked us over to the small valley ball court. Good question, where is the pool?

"You're standing on it" Christian and I looked at him as if he was crazy. There is no way there's a pool under us.

"Excuse me? How could we be standing on it?"

"Here let me explain everything first. The historic Fancher swimming pool was first opened to the public during the summer of 1926, which measured 40 x 100 feet. During the spring of 1934 the Fancher pool was replaced by a larger concrete pool (50' x 100') built by the Civilian Conservation Corps. The funding for the new pool came from the late Senator Albert T. Fancher who passed away on the 30th of July 1930. Senator Fancher was one of the main people who helped develop the park in the early 1920's." He hands us a copy of an old photo.

"This pool is always remember by its freezing cold temperatures, its size, and socializing destination point for many of the campers, locals, and employees. The picture is just one of the numerous pictures that I have of people swimming in the Fancher pool" He hands us another photo.

"I have been told that some of the reasons the pool was closed was due to the new beach being developed over on Quaker Lake, as well as failure to be able to repair cracks on the pool. The pool was draining faster than they could fill it. It was last used Labor Day weekend in September 1981. It was filled up with gravel and topped with sod during September 1985"

"Interesting" Christian said.

"It is. A lot of the old timers that come here to camp have expressed how they would love to see the pool dug up and maybe fenced and dubbed a historic site in the park"

"So why don't they, the park I mean. Why don't they dig it up and label it as a historic site? They could always move the volley ball court somewhere else," I ask.

"It would be nice if something like that could happen. I think right now it's because of the lack of funds. Just because this is a State park, doesn't mean we always get to use state money" He frowns while shrugging his shoulders.

"So where to next?" Christian questions.

For the next two hours we drove around the Quaker side of the park and stopped at a lot of historic site along the way. He was right you would have never known any of it was here. I would have never known about the old garbage incinerator that they used to use back in the day to get rid of the garbage. The incinerator also used to be the hottest spot to go to late at night to watch for bears.

We stopped at Science Lake to eat our lunch. It should be called Mirror Lake because that's what it looks like to me. There is a dam that you can walk across to get to the other side. From here I can see small stone pillars.

"I have a question"

"Sure what would you like to know?"

"From where I'm sitting I can see at least a dozen stone pillars in the grass over there. Why?"

"Wow, not too many people can notice them from all the way over here. Those pillars used to house cabins on top of them. Actually there were 42 cabins all together. Science Lake derives its name from the Allegany School of Natural History, a group of 42 cabins along with the administrative building and science laboratories that were established there in 1926, after the creek was dammed. It offered the first official swimming area in the park. I can take you over there after were finished with lunch"

"That would be amazing thank you" After finishing our lunch, Paul kept to his word and took us across the dam. Of course the buildings are no longer there but you can picture in your head what it would have looked like back then. He explained to us that the Buffalo Museum of Science had a helping hand with the park.

Less than a mile down from Science Lake, Paul showed us something very interesting. Now when he had said twin springs the first thing that came to my mind was just that twin springs. As in two different kind of water springs. Nope I was wrong. Twin Springs was a hidden location in the park where people would good to cook their food.

Back in the day they didn't have propane stoves in their cabins to cook their food. She showed us a picture of what it used to look like back in the day. Amazing really. I was never really a history buff in school but learning about the history of the park is just fascinating.

While driving down ASP 3 out of nowhere Paul asked us a few questions.

"So how long have the two of you been married?"

"Just a little over a year"

"I could tell, you both seem to still be in that newlywed stage"

"Are you married" Christian asked him.

"I was once, for about 13 years"

"Did she pass away?" I had to ask; the way he sounded he seemed upset.

"No, divorce. She wanted to go back to school and become a nurse. I wanted her to stay home and be the stay at home mom. We ended our marriage on good terms"

"I'm sorry"

"No don't be"

"Do you have any kids?" I ask him.

"Yes two boys. My oldest son is 27 and my youngest is 23. Both very talented. My oldest son lives with his wife in Michigan studying to be a lawyer. While my youngest son is more of a homebody. How about the two of you, do you have any children?" Christian and I both look at each other and frown a bit.

"Not yet, but we're trying" I reply with a sigh.

"I understand. Don't worry it'll happen. It took my ex-wife and I a few years of trying before it even happened"

"We're not worried. It'll happen when it happens. All good things come to those who wait. Right?"

"That is absolutely right. It's always a great thing to think positive. And who knows you might end up getting pregnant while you're here. I know don't want it is, but something about the fresh mountain air always makes the men frisky" Christian lets out a loud laugh and starts shaking his head.

"What?"

"I'll tell you later baby, I promise. Paul, you know what? When I first met you, I thought you wanted….well never mind, it doesn't matter anymore. Anyways I just want to say that you're alright in my book. In fact if there is anything that my wife or I can do for you and your group please let us know"

"That's very thoughtful of you, but I couldn't ask for anything"

"Please, we insist" Christian pushes.

"Christian's right. If there is anything that your group needs please let us know" I take Christian wallet out of the glove box and search for one of his business cards. When I find one I hand it to Paul.

"Here" He takes it.

"What's Grey Enterprise?" Paul asks. This is what I love. Small towns like this people don't know who Christian is.

"It's my company. I'm the CEO of Grey Enterprise Holdings. Google me when you get the chance, then let me know if you want my help" Paul looks at us with a confused look but shrugs his shoulders and places the card in his shirt pocket. I wish I could be with him when he does google Christian, I would love to capture the look on his face when he finds out that Christian is a multi-billionaire.

After a few more hidden location in the park we decided to call it a day and head back to the cabin. We thanked Paul for showing us around and giving us a wonderful tour of the park. Christian on the other hand invited Paul to come back later and join us for a few drinks and a fire. Paul accepted. We stood at the end of the small gravel driveway and waved at Paul's van as he drove away.

"Do you think he'll google you?" I asked Christian.

"If he knows what's good for him he will," Christian laughed.

…..

Later that night as Christian and I were getting ready to sit in front of the fire Paul's van pulled up in front of our cabin.

"What is he doing here at this time of night?" I wondered.

"Well let's go see" Christian and I got up from our seats and walked down to Paul's van.

"Evening" Christian started. "Did you forget something?"

"No. I…uh…I googled you. And uh…WOW!" This made me burst out laughing.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to laugh. It's just…" I laugh harder. "I knew that, that was going to be your reaction" My side hurts from laughing so hard.

"Ana that's enough. Give the guy a break"

"I'm sorry" I'm trying my hardest to stifle myself but it's hard.

"So what is it that we can do for you?" Christian asked. I leave the two of them there to discuss business.

I stayed inside the cabin making a few snacks for the three of us. I'm not sure if Christian will invite him to the campfire but it's always nice to be prepared. Slicing the last piece of cheese, than laying out the crackers I take a peek out the window and see both of them walking towards the cabin.

"I take it everything went well?"

"Yes. Your husband wants to be a sponsor for my group"

"That's great. Care for some cheese and crackers?"

"Thanks" He takes a few pieces of cheese as well as some crackers.

"Would you care to stay for our fire tonight Paul?"

"If it's alright with your husband, I would be happy to"

"Of course"

…..

Christian and Paul are sitting next to each other on the bench talking about things that need improving in the park. I on the other hand have become the waitress. I don't mind, if we were at home I would be doing the same thing.

After a while Paul goes to his van and comes back with a black guitar case.

"Would either of you mind if I play a little on my guitar?"

"No, not at all" Paul sit on the bench and starts to tune his guitar. When he's finished he begins to play. **Jamey Johnson – In color. (And yes in reality Paul does play guitar and this is one of my favorite songs that he plays and sings to) **

Christian holds me close to him while we listen to Paul sing. I'm haven't always been a big fan of country music but I sure am enjoying this song. When Paul is finished he started to play another song. ** Nine Inch Nails – Hurt. ** Now this song I know. The only thing different is that Paul sounds more like Johnny Cash as he sings it.

After a few more songs we called it a night and thanked Paul for the music and the tour. Christian told him that he would be in touch once we return back to Seattle. I have a feeling that this won't be the last time we camp at this park.

**Sorry everyone for this chapter being so short. Again I'm not feeling well and my head has been so fuzzy with all the meds I've been taking. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Good morning all. I know this is a very short chapter but I am sure you'll be very, very happy with it. Well at east towards the end. Pins are up. Don't forget due to the Pin police I can't pin any of the sexual pins that I want too. **

**(Wednesday August 12****th**** Day 4. APOV) **

Its early morning and the sun have just risen. I've been sitting on the porch for about an hour now. I've seen two deer, a raccoon, and about a dozen chipmunks. No bears yet. A little disappointed but I'll get over it, I'm sure.

The door to the cabin creeks open and out walks Christian in a pair of sweats and a blue t-shirt. He sits down next to me on the bench and rest his feet on the railing.

"It is beautiful here isn't it?" He says.

"Yeah, it is" Christian gets up from his chair and goes inside the cabin. Five minutes later Christian comes back outside holding to cups of coffee. He hands one to me before sitting back down in the chair he was in before.

"Now this is perfect" He smiles before taking a sip. I nod my head in agreement and take a sip of my own coffee. After a little while Christian asks,

"What do you want to do today?"

"Well we still haven't seen Thunder Rocks yet"

"Is that what you want to do?"

"Yeah" I nod.

"Well then after lunch we'll go to Thunder Rocks and check it out. Is there anything else you want to do today?"

"As long as I'm with you I don't care what we do"

"Is that a challenge" He smirked.

"Maybe" I teased. I already know that whatever it is, will have something to do with sex. If that is the case I'm always up to those kind of challenges.

…..

We ate our breakfast, had out lunch and now we're just relaxing on our porch watching the other campers go about their day. Kids on their bikes, mother's pushing strollers, fathers, and sons tossing footballs at each other.

"How about after we go to Thunder Rocks we go out to dinner somewhere?" Christian said.

"Where did you have in mind?"

"Well there is a restaurant just outside the park called Bear Mountain something. We can go there"

"Sure. It'll be nice not to have to cook and clean for a night"

"Then after dinner how about you and I go star gazing?"

"Now that sounds like a great idea"

Christian and I finally changed out of our pajamas and into our clothes. Once again I packed our little cooler with some bottled water. Christian grabbed a few blankets and threw them into the truck.

I tossed the cooler into the back seat and off we go. There was three ways to get to Thunder Rocks. One was going through Limestone NY, the second was going down ASP 2, and the third was ASP 3. We decided to take ASP 3.

We passed Science Lake, than we passed the Bradford tollbooth. There were a few twists and turns but sooner after the sign and dirt road came into view.

"You ready?" He asked as he pulled off to the side.

"Yes why?"

"Just wondering" He grinned.

"Christian, what are…." He put his foot on the gas and took off down the dirt road like a bat out of hell. OMG he is crazy. He has to be going at least 40. Every bump he hits sends me flying into the air even with the seat belt on.

He is smiling and laughing, holding on to the handle at the top of his door and he continues to speed down the beaten dirt road. Ok I'll admit it, this is kind of fun. Dangerous but fun!

Up ahead there is a stop sign and another sign that has words and arrows.

**Limestone -**

**Red House - **

**Thunder Rocks ^**

Clearly we're going to head straight towards Thunder Rocks. This time Christian takes his time and drives slowly down the dirt road. The closer we get to it the more I can hear people laughing and kids screaming at their parent's telling them that they don't want to leave.

Christian and I both laugh. I'm sure that when we come here and we have children of our own they'll be doing the same thing.

There was about a dozen cars parked in the make shift parking lot. Christian parked the truck, and the two of us got out. This place is amazing. I'm not sure why they call it Thunder Rocks? They should call it Land of the Rocks or something.

There is one rock here that's at least twenty feet tall. As we walked among the rocks and trees every so often Christian would pull me into him and kiss me deeply. What a romantic. We took pictures of each other next to the rocks, on top of the rock, and even under one of the rocks.

"You ready to go baby?"

"Yeah but I want one more picture of the two of us" Christian rolled his eyes and he walked over to where I was. He threw his one arm around me while his other arm held up my phone. He took about five pictures of us in selfie mode on my phone.

"I swear you are like the selfie queen" He chuckles.

"Yeah well I don't hear you complaining when I send you some selfies to you" I wink, referring to the nudies I sent him a few weeks ago when he was still at work and I was home alone.

"I'll never complain when it comes to those kind of selfies"

…..

We had a nice dinner at the Bear Mountain restaurant. It was a little surprising because when we got there, the whole parking lot was full of bikers. Hardly any cars at all. It didn't bother me one bit. My dad had a few biker friends that would come to the house on Saturday nights and they would fix their bikes and shoot the shit in the garage.

Of course when we walked in we got a few looks from a few of them, but I just smiled back at them. Christian stick to me like glue the entire time.

We took a slow drive back to the park.

Christian parked the truck along the lake. There is no one in site for miles. The sun has already went down. We use our flashlights to find a good spot for us to lay the blanket down.

Christian handed me his flashlight and started to unfold the blanket. He waved it around for a moment until it laid out perfectly on the grass. I took off my shoes and got onto the blanket. Christian did the same and we both laid on our backs looking up to the night's sky.

I'm not even sure how much time has passed. We have been laying here for a while now. Not that I'm complaining. Who would? You should see the amount of stars that are out. It's incredible.

"Did you see that?" Christian points at the shooting star.

"Yeah" I whisper.

"Make a wish baby" I know it seems silly but I close my eyes and make my wish. When I open my eyes I see that Christian is hovering over me with a smile on his face. I bite down on my bottom lip and smile back.

"You look so beautiful in this light" He lowers his head to kiss me. My body instantly reacted to his kiss. My legs slowly opened. He pulled away smirking. He kneeled between my legs. His hands started to caress the top of my thighs. He slipped his fingers under my shorts and began rubbing small circles on the inside of my thighs.

Soft moans escaped from my mouth only causing Christian to smirk even more. He removed his fingers from under my shorts and I instantly pouted. I didn't want him to stop.

"I was enjoying that you know," I tell him.

"Oh I know, that's why I stopped"

"Christian you can't get me all hot and bothered then just stops. Remember what happened last time?"

"Who said I was stopping? I'm just getting started" He lowered himself once more kissing my neck and shoulders. I titled my head back when his mouth fell over my shirt-covered breasts. His finger tugged down at the top of my shirt until my right breast was exposed. He continued to lick, suck, and nibble on my nipple. Sending waves of heat right to my core.

He grinded his groan into mine, letting me feel just how hard he was. Delicious moans were leaving his throat as I grinded my hips into his. I lowered my arms to his lower back taking hold of the bottom of his shirt and pulling it up and off his head.

I trailed my fingers of his chest and down his stomach, feeling his abs tighten by my soft tough. Christian did the same to me by grabbing the bottom of my shirt and lifting it over my head.

"I wish you could see just how your body glows when you're aroused like this. Its pure perfection" His head lowers again and he begins to lick between my breasts while his hands squeeze my breasts. I could feel his cock throb inside his pants every time he licked the side of my breast.

He trailed wet kissed down my chest to my ribs, then over my stomach. He licked around my belly button and stopped when he came to the top of my shorts. He lifted his head to look at me and I slowly nodded. His fingers made fast work at unbuttoning my shorts and pulling them off along with my panties.

He lets out a groan as he dipped his nose between my legs smelling my arousal. "Fuck baby, you smell like heaven to me"

My clit was swollen and my insides felt like they were on fire. Christian's tongue made its way between my folds. It felt like a cool breeze on a hot summer day. Christian's hand caressed my stomach while his tongue circled on the soft spot of my clit. With his one finger he slowly slid it inside me. I gasped at the feeling and pressed my thighs against the sides of his head.

His finger started to press against my walls stretching me. The only thing I could think was that he was extremely hard and bigger than normal.

Christian removes his finger from inside me and starts making his way back up towards my mouth. My wetness covering his bottom lip and chin. I'm even more turned on by this that I crash my mouth on to his. Tasting myself on his tongue. His hips jerked a tad and I could feel his harden cock rubbing against me teasing my clit.

When the hell did he manage to take off his shorts and boxers?

The head of his cock is pressing against my entrance. I arched my hips begging for him to be inside me. He obeyed my demands and entered slowly. Yes he was very big and hard. He stared into my eyes the entire time until he was fully inside me. He closed his eyes and let out a moan.

"It feels like pure bliss being inside you Anastasia. So tight, so hot, and so wet"

"Mm" I moaned. I can feel his heart beating really fast from inside his chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck and brought his face closer to mine so that I could kiss him. Christian started to move in and out of me as we continued to kiss each other.

I can feel my body yearning for more causing my hips to lose control and start meeting him thrust to thrust. I breathed out in panting breaths, feeling everything around me to spin out of control. My hands gripped on his neck harder bringing him closer to me so that he can go deeper, and harder.

I can feel every inch of him moving inside me rubbing, making my muscles tense and spasm. This isn't like anything I felt before. We kept to this rhythm, concentrating on our breathing and our cries of pleasure.

Christian smiled at me every time I moaned out in pleasure. I know his body is begging for release and so is mine but I don't want this to end. It has only just begun. This is a magical experience that I'm feeling right now. It's as if we are on cloud nine.

I can feel the pressure build from deep within me. My core burning for more. More pleasure, more contact. Christian could feel it; he could feel my walls tightening around his cock. He started to increase his pace making my toes curl.

He never once broke eye contact with me. My blues staring deeply into his grays. All his emotions were unfolding in front of me. All the pain, love, lust, passion. Everything. The rims of his eyes filled with tears as well as mine.

He swirled his hips and I was a goner. My orgasm ripped through me and I let out a scream that I'm sure everyone back in Seattle could here. Christian thrust harder into me two more times before he let out his own scream of ecstasy spilling himself into me.

"Anastasia, I love you so fucking much," He said before crashing his lips to mine. Our spark. That electrifying feeling that I always feel when Christian is always near me, touching me, or inside me is just insane right now. I swear I can see the sparks coming off our bodies. I don't really know how to explain it. Maybe I'm going crazy? I want to ask Christian but I don't want to ruin this beautiful moment.

"I love you too Christian. So fucking much that it hurts"

"I know baby, me too. I'm always afraid that one day I'll wake up and all of this will be just a dream"

"Just promise me that if this is a dream, that when you wake up you find me"

"I promise. I can't see my life without you in it"


	14. Chapter 14

**Yes all of you are 100% correct. Their lovemaking under the stars conceived Teddy. Of course they don't know it just yet. It'll be a month or two before Ana starts feeling the effect of being pregnant. I'll try to get to that point quickly. Pins are up for this chapter. There won't be an update until Tuesday. This is a work weekend for me at the park with my friends of ASP group. If anyone of my readers are interested and lives in the WNY area please feel free to contact me if you would like to come to the park and help out on Saturday. **

**I also just want to say that I have reach over 600 followers. It makes me so happy that so many of you read this story. I only wish that all 600 of you would leave reviews for me on every chapter. **

**(Thursday August 13****th**** Day 5. CPOV) **

Last night. Last night was out of this world amazing. The way we made love under the stars, was like….ugh. I don't even know how to describe it. Our bodies were on fire, sparks were flying, and heads were spinning. All I know is that last night was certainly different from all the other times we have made love.

…..

Ana is finishing up in the shower while I made us a pot of coffee. Today we are just going to take it easy. There are a few places that Ana and I want to see but that can wait until tomorrow.

Ana walks out of the bathroom only in a towel. She smiles at me before entering the bedroom. She leaves the door open giving me full view of her gorgeous body.

"Stop staring at me, it's creepy," She says with her back to me.

"I can't help it. You look sexy wrapped in that towel. You know what would be even sexier?"

"What?"

"You wrapped around me" Just thinking about having her legs wrapped around my waist and my cock buried deep inside her has me hard as a rock already.

"You're a sex maniac you know that" She giggled.

"Only when I'm with you"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah" She waved her hand in the air. Ana turns around, a sexy grin displayed on her face. In one swift motion she removes the towel from her body and drops it to the floor. I let out a growl before pushing myself off the counter and walking over to the bedroom door.

When I'm only 2 feet away she lets out a squeal and closes the door. Oh no she didn't. My hand reaches for the doorknob. When I try to turn it, it doesn't move. She locked the damn door.

"Ana open the door"

"Nope. Not gonna happen," She giggles from behind the door.

"Anastasia, open the door"

"Nope I'm good"

"You're going to be sorry when I get this door open"

"Oh really?" I can hear the humor in her voice. What she doesn't know is that the locks on the door are easy to unlock. I just need to find something small enough to fit into the little hole. I look around the kitchen hoping that maybe there is a toothpick somewhere. There isn't. Then I remember we have Q-tips. I run into the bathroom and grab one of the Q-tips. In the kitchen I cut the cotton part off, leaving me with the perfect key to unlock the door.

Carefully I slip the cut end of the Q-tip into the small hole and POP the door unlocks and I turn the knob. Opening the door, Ana is spread out on the bed naked biting her lip. I knew she did that on purpose.

"So you want to be a bad girl and lock me out of our bed room"

"Maybe. What ya going to do about it?"

"Oh I can think of a lot of things"

"Oh? Like what?" Ana tried to stifle a smirk.

"Get on your knees and face me" She does as she is told. "Now Mrs. Grey, you've had me hard as granite since you walked out that bathroom. While I enjoy it immensely, it has me ready to explode. Normally this isn't a problem for me, but you locked the bedroom door on me right before I had a chance to walk in. So because of that I have plans for that delectable body of yours. So you're going to help me relieve the pressure"

"Now undo my pants and put that smart mouth to use"

"Smart mouth? I don't have a smart mouth" She smirks.

"Oh really? So you think you don't have a smart mouth. Well maybe I need to remind you. Me: 'Ana open the door' You: 'Nope. Not gonna happen' Me: 'Anastasia open the door' You: 'Nope I'm good' Not that is the smart mouth I am talking about"

"Oh" Her mouth makes the perfect O.

"Yeah, oh. So I'll say it again, it's time to put that smart mouth of yours to use"

Ana slowly removed my pajama bottoms. When she removed my boxers, she "accidentally" brushed her hands against my cock. She pulled my hips forward. My dick at attention proud and ready.

Ana eyed it hungrily. She placed her hands on top of my thighs and leaned in to place quick nipping kisses along the inside of my left thigh working her way towards my cock and repeated the kisses on his right thigh. My breathing was short, quick bursts. She peaked up at me to find me staring at her. She completed her path on the right side, the muscles in my legs trembling.

She swirled her tongue around my shaft, up to the head making sure to flick my frenulum before licking the pre-cum. Ana was becoming extremely turned on. I could smell it. She gripped the base of my cock with firm but gentle pressure and pumped a few times while kissing and licking around the head flicking the underside at each pass.

I threw my head back as my eyes rolled. "Ana," I growl out. God, she is trying to kill me. I'm sure of it. I desperately want to be in her mouth. Instead she is teasing me. Normally I'd enjoy it, but I'm ready to explode. This is just pure torture.

It is taking every scrape of control to hold on. My hips jerked when she used her teeth on the side of my shaft.

"Fuck Ana!" I look down at her and caught the gleam in her eyes. She was enjoying this too much. She lifted her head to look directly at me, her right hand continuing to pump while her thumb brushed over the tip.

"What's the magic word?" She brushed the nails of her left hand along my inner thigh.

"What?" Is she serious? She switched hands and smirked.

"You want me to take you in my mouth. What's the magic word?" Oh fuck no.

"You want me to beg?" She nodded looking pleased with herself. "No fucking way!"

"Ok then" She shrugs her shoulders and starts to get off the bed.

"Wait, where are you going?" I ask her.

"I'm going to get dressed, then take Aspen for a walk" Oh, ok. She is going to get dressed and take the dog for a walk. Sure no problem…..I don't fucking think so.

"On no you don't" I grab her from behind as she walked passed me. She grabs ahold of the doorknob and keeps a firm grip on it.

It's like were playing tug-a-war with the door. Finally she lets go and we both go flying backwards onto the bed. Ana falls on top of me. Her back to my front.

The first thing I thought she would do is try to get up and run for the door again. She doesn't. Instead she turns around so that we are chest to chest. She looks at me. Doesn't say anything, just looks at me. Studying me maybe.

"What?" I question.

"Nothing. It's just I like seeing you like this. Carefree and playful. It makes you look younger"

"Well I like seeing you like this. Naked" She rolls her eyes. Yes I know I'm a perv. Can you honestly blame me though? The scent of her shampoo and body wash mixed together was driving me insane. My hand snaked around her waist pulling her body closer to mine.

I leaned my head up just a tad and nuzzled my face into the crook of her neck, placing gentle kisses across her exposed collarbone. Her body shuddered in delight.

"Christian" My name left her mouth. I sucked at the soft skin of her neck, teasing her with my teeth. I pulled away and looked up into her lust filled eyes. Her mouth crashed down onto mine. Her kiss was demanding that it took my breath away.

Her legs straddled the sides of my waist. She begins to slowly slide her pussy up and down on my shaft. Her juices completely covering my cock. She's wet. No scratch that, she's soaked. I fucking love that I'm the reason she gets like this.

She arches her body just enough so that the head of my cock slips through her folds. She does some kind of impressive move and before I knew it she was sliding her pussy over my cock. She closed her eyes and bites her lip before letting out a moan.

"Oh fuck," I hissed out. My hands instantly went to her ass, taking firm hold of it. She rocked her hips against me. She placed her hands on my chest and pushed herself up a bit. I know what she is doing. She wants to feel all of me inside her. Once she was steady enough her hands moved from my chest to hers. Nothing is hotter than watching Ana play with her harden nipples.

"Oh God" She moans. "That's it baby ride my cock, play with your nipples, fuck the shit out of me" I blurt out. She blushes removing her hands from her nipples.

"Don't you dare Anastasia? Don't you dare stop? You look so fucking hot playing with yourself" It was as if a light bulb went off in her head. She looked down at me with a smirk. Her hands returned to her breasts but for only a moment. Her hands started roaming her body, caressing her skin and slowly, and I do mean slowly started to head south.

Her index finger slipped through the top of her fold and began massaging her clit. I didn't know where to put my eyes. I wanted to watch her face as she pleasured herself, but I also wanted to watch her do it. My eyes darted back and forth from her face to her clit.

She continues to ride my cock, not too fast and not too slow. It's just right. The action that she's doing with her clit starts to slow. She's getting close; I can feel her walls starting to tighten around my cock.

"Let it go baby" I tell her.

"I don't want to" She pouts. She looks so cute when she pouts like that. Well it's time to take matters into my own hands, or should I say fingers. I've been holding off on my own orgasm just for her, but right now I'm ready to explode so hard that she'll end up like that one girl from that 'Scary Movie' clinging to the ceiling with my cum.

I kept my one hand firmly on her right hip while my other moves between us. With my thumb I start to rub circles onto her clit.

"Ah Christian" She moans. The more she moans the more she puts me over the edge.

"That's it baby. Say my name"

"Oh god Christian. Just like that, don't stop….don't fucking stop" She starts picking up her pace, moving faster and harder on my dick. She lets out this blood-curdling scream.

"Y-YEEEEESSSSSS. Oh god yes, fuck me, fuck me," She says over and over again before falling onto my chest. I lift the lower half of her body up just a little and let my legs to all the work. I pump myself hard and fast into her. She lets out another scream from deep within her throat.

"Oh fuck…Oh shit….fuck…fuck…fuck" I call out as I cum inside her at full speed. I don't stop but I do slow my pace. Her walls are milking me for everything I got. Finally I stop but stay inside her. I can feel her clit throbbing from its release.

We're both panting trying to catch our breath. She lifts her head to looks at me. The rims of her eyes are red, and her eyes are glossy with fresh tears threating to fall.

"Baby what's wrong?" She shakes her head.

"Nothing is wrong Christian. I'm just…that was…perfect" She sighs before lowering her head back onto my chest.

…..

Ana and I have been sitting in the kitchen at the small breakfast bar enjoying our omelets that she cooked for us.

"Do you want some more coffee baby?" I asked her as she took the last sip from her cup.

"Just a half of cup, please" I get up from the stool and take both of our cups to the coffee pot and pour us some more coffee. I hand her, her cup and sit back down and finish eating.

"So what are you in the mood to do today?" I asked as she hands me the plate she just washed so I can dry it and place it back in the cupboard.

"How about we go on a hike. The bear caves sound interesting"

"Bear caves it is," I say before putting the last plate into the cupboard.

We drove about a half mile down the road from our cabin to the entrance of the bear caves. There were a few other cars parked there as well. Ana was first to get out of the truck, Aspen second. We decided to bring his leash with us but for the mean time we'll leave it off of him.

We each had a bottle of water with us as we began are hike into the trail. On the sign just at the entrance it said its 3 miles. In reality it only took us five minutes to get to the bear caves. Someone really needs to fix that sign.

We get to a large formation of rock, similar looking to Thunder Rocks, but not as many or as big. To think years ago the bears used this area as their den. Thank fuck they don't any more. I'll admit it I'm a city boy. I can only imagine what I would do if I can face to face with one of the black bears here. I probably would shit myself.

Ana and I walked around a bit and of course took pictures. Getting back into the truck I realize that we have only been gone for an hour. It's still not even noon yet. I made a suggestion to Ana that we should check out the Bear Springs. She was all up for it. After our hike we went back to our cabin for lunch.

For lunch Ana made us a fruit salad and steak subs. It was delicious. For the rest of the evening we hung out around the cabin and talked about the kind of houses we wanted. Leave it to my wife to want something small and cute. It took me until dinnertime to convince her that we need something bigger. Something with at least three main bedrooms, a few guest rooms, you know, for the holidays in case someone gets to drunk and can't drive home.

The next thing that we talked about was the neighbor. Ana didn't really care where the house was located, as long as it has a good school system.

By the end of the day we were both exhausted and decided to call it an early night. As much as I would have loved to sit by the fire holding Ana in my arms, we were both too tired.

**Sorry for it being such a short chapter.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Sorry for not posting yesterday. There was some drama with my family yesterday and it needed my attention. Nothing too serious, just my niece being the normal teenager and giving my brother a hard time. **

**(Friday August 14****th**** Day 6. APOV) **

Christian and I have been awake for over an hour now. Though we have yet to get out of bed and do anything. The thought of having morning sex has crossed my mind more than once. Ok maybe about ten times so far. I can't help it if that every time Christian runs his fingers along my back it sends shivers right to my sex.

"You know at some time today we're going to have to get out of this bed and eat something," Christian said to me.

"I know that" I playfully slap him on his upper arm. As much as I don't want to get up I know that we have to.

"Why don't you freshen up while I go get the coffee ready?" He suggests.

"Ok" I get out of bed and go to the bathroom. I empty my bladder and wash my hands. In the kitchen Christian is getting the coffee ready for it to brew. I soon take over so that he can freshen up as well.

He takes a little longer in the bathroom than I did. When he comes out I hand him his coffee and he kisses me on the cheek. Christian calls for Aspen to take him outside to use the bathroom. No sooner after Christian opened the door and Aspen ran out, he ran back in.

"Ana" Christian whispered.

"Hmm" I hummed as I took a sip of my coffee.

"Ana" Christian whispered again.

"What Christian?"

"Slowly come outside" His voice still a soft whisper. Did I listen to him? Of course not. Walking quickly to the door where Christian is standing.

"Christian what is it?" I snap.

"Shhh" He shushes me. His tall frame is blocking my view. All I see right now is his back.

"Christian, are you going to tell me what the problem is or are you just going to stand there?" He slowly walks out of the doorway. I place my hand on the screen door to hold it open.

Mother of God! There is a fucking black bear sitting, more like lying next to our fire pit. I'm not sure if I should jump up and down in excitement because I have been waiting for the moment since we got here. Or if I should scream and run back into the cabin and hide under the covers.

"Christian, get the camera," I whisper.

"You get it, your closer"

"Fine. Don't let it get away"

"Oh sure. And I guess you want me to pin it down if it tries to too"

"Yeah" I said to him before I slowly walked back into the cabin to grab my phone. Poor Aspen was hiding under our bed with his tail between his legs. I grabbed my phone from the nightstand and ran back to the door. Slowly I opened the door and started taking as many pictures as I could. No one is going to believe this story until we have proof.

Completely forgetting that the screen door bangs shut when not holding on to it, I let it go and it slams shut. Shit! The bear looks up and stars at the two of us. Oh fuck, oh fuck.

"Christian?" My voice laced with worry.

"Shh. Stay calm. Maybe he doesn't see us" I tilt my head to look at Christian and give him a look. This isn't T-Rex Christian.

I have the urge to shoo it away as if it's a stray cat. Only problem this isn't a stray cat were talking about, it's a huge mother fucking black bear. Suddenly I hear people yelling from the cabin next to us.

"BEAR ON THE TRAIL" They scream. ** (Yes you have to scream that if a bear happens to be on the cabin trail you're on)**

The bear gets on all fours and starts to look around. Before we knew it, it took off like a bat out of hell. I tried to get as many pictures as I could before it was completely out of sight. A man from the cabin next to us came over and asked,

"Are you two alright?"

"Yes we're fine. Thank you" Christian spoke for us.

"Ma'am?" I shake my head a little and looked at the man.

"Oh yes, sorry. I'm fine thank you"

"Alright. Make sure you let someone at the rental office know that a bear was at your cabin. They like to document any bear sightings"

"No problem. I'll make sure my wife and I head over there after breakfast. Thanks again" Christian extended his hand for the man to shake.

"You're welcome. Have a nice day"

"You too" I replied.

Christian and I went back into the kitchen. I thought that Christian was going to help me with breakfast but instead he went to take a shower.

…..

We ate breakfast then went to the rental office to report the bear that was at our cabin this morning. Then went back and cleaned up a bit. We took Aspen for a walk. After lunch we went to the bench and did a little sun bathing and some swimming. I can't believe our week is almost up.

Tomorrow is our late full day here. In a way I can't wait to go back home to Seattle. Christian said we can start house hunting soon. Then again I kind of don't want to leave this place. It's like it has become a second home to me. The people are so nice and friendly here.

"You know I was thinking, maybe the next time we decided to come down here to camp again we could bring the whole family" I say, as Christian adds another log to the fire.

"Well I can guarantee that my father and Elliot would be up to it. My mother, maybe. Kate, I highly doubt it and as for Mia. Ha! There is no amount of money in the world that would make her go camping," He tells me.

"Well what if I talked Kate and Mia into it?"

"Baby I have a feeling you could talk to them until your blue in the face. They still would most likely say no"

"Not if we tell her we're taking Sawyer with us"

"That could work" He taps his finger on his bottom lip. "What about Kate?"

"We'll let Elliot handle her"

"Good idea" He laughs.

Christian throws a few more logs on the fire, then comes over to where I am sitting and sits down in front of me. I wrap my arms around his neck and bring him closer to me. His head rests on my stomach. I run my fingers through his hair humming a little tune.

"Ana?"

"Yeah?"

"What song are you humming?"

"Safe and sound. Why?"

"I remember hearing you hum it before. It was New Year's Eve and you were in the bathroom getting ready"

"Your right I did. Do you not like the song?"

"No just the opposite. I love the song. I want to hear you sing it all the time"

"Humming and singing are two different things Christian, and trust me when I say; you do not want to hear me sing. I can't carry a tune to save my life"

"Well then I think I'm just going to have to get you some singing lessons"

"Don't be ridiculous Christian"

"I'm not. One day when we have children they're going to want you to sing to them"

"I doubt it's even going to happen" I frown. Christian turns around so that he is facing me. He cups my face and gentle pulls me forward so that our foreheads are touching.

"It'll happen" He says, looking deep into my watery eyes.

"When?" I sigh.

"I don't know. We just have to take one day at a time. We're still young"

"Christian, your turning 30 next year"

"So what's your point? I don't feel 30 when I'm with you. You make me feel young"

"You won't be thinking that when you start to snap, crackle, and pop allover"

"Ana, I take very good care of my body. I won't be snap, crackling, or popping anytime soon. I can promise you that"

"Alright. Just don't go asking me to help you out of bed when your body is so sore that you can't move"

"Baby, if my body ever gets that sore it won't be because of my old age. It'll be because I fucked you all the way into next week" He smirks.

"If that's what you say old man," I giggle.

"I got your old man right here" He grabs ahold of himself. My eyes widen in shock. I have never seen him do anything like that before. Holy crap.

"You're such a dork"

"Yeah but I'm your dork, remember that" He leans down and kisses me. In return I deepen the kiss. I low moan escapes from Christian's chest that drives me wild.

"Christian" I whisper in a soft moan.

"Yes baby?" He whispers back as he brushes his lips against mine.

"I need you"

"I always need you" Christian picked me up from the chair and my legs went around his waist. My arms wrapped around his neck and I held on tightly as he walked us into the cabin.

We didn't make it to the bedroom. Instead he sat me down on the kitchen counter. Christian nibbled on my lower lip causing sparks to shoot out throughout my body. The nibbling turned into a passionate kiss. Without breaking the passionate kiss Christian managed to take off my shirt, and by that I mean he tore it to shreds. He struggled some with my shorts but finally managed to get them off, leaving me only in my bra and panties. It didn't take long after that for him to get a firm hold onto the lace and rip those to shreds as well.

I pulled him closer to me and felt the bulge in his pants trying to break free. I sat forward on the counter, lifting my hips off the counter to help remove his pants. I hummed in pleasure as he yanked his shirt off and throw it on the floor. He pressed his beautifully sculpted body against mine.

I ran my hands along his chest ad down his abs. Christian leaned me down on the counter, trailing his lips down my neck, and over my breasts. He stopped his sensual kissed right at the top of my belly button causing me to groan and lift my head to look at him.

Christian's eyes met mine as he glanced up. A small grin spread across his lips.

"Christian?" I gasped out, but he pulled me off the counter and in a split second, he had me on the floor, kissing my thighs gentle.

My entire body trembled in anticipation as his lips reached my hot spot and my toes curled at the feel of his smooth wet tongue swiping over my folds. The flicks of his tongue against my clit caused me to nearly scream. I could feel Christian smirking. He must be pleased with his actions to bring me so close and so fast to my first orgasm.

"Holy Fucking Shit!" I screamed. Just as my orgasm was about to come to an end he started pumping his fingers inside me. My orgasm, what I thought was going to be over with as quickly as it started lasted nearly two minutes. He sucked hard onto my clit, to the point where I thought it was going to fall off. And while doing that he kept pumping harder and harder with his fingers.

When my orgasm was finally finished Christian leaned up and pressed a soft to my lips and positioned himself between my legs. The head of his cock resting inside my entrance. Goose bumps appeared all over my body.

"Christian, please" I beg. I need him inside me. I don't know how much more of this teasing I can take. Before I knew it, he slammed into me. His full length inside me. This is heaven.

"Yes" I hissed out. His strokes were short and quick to start. Soon after they became more slow. The slower he went, the more I could feel the veins running along my walls. Christian held my legs apart as he pushed his hips forward, forming long agonizingly pleasurable strokes.

"Fuck, baby. You feel incredible," He breathed out. "I don't know if I can last much longer"

I could tell Christian's orgasm was near. He began to thrust harder and faster into me, making my mouth drop open. I expected myself to start moaning but nothing came out. It was like my brain was feeling too euphoric to be able to multitask and send signals to my vocal cords.

Christian grabbed the side of my face with both his hands and crashed his mouth onto mine before slamming into me even harder than before. Christian jerked his hips up just a little so that the head of his cock brushed my G-spot just right. Within mear seconds another orgasm was building inside me.

A few more hard strokes the both of us screamed out our climax. Christian's head tilted back, his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and his mouth dropped open. Just like me a little while ago, no words came out of his mouth.


	16. Chapter 16

**Sorry for not updating sooner been busy with a few things. Anyways I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Please remember to leave a review. Next chapter will be the starting of jumps. I can't wait until they find out that Ana is pregnant. I have the whole thing planned out. I'll be pinning pin throughout the day for this chapter. **

**(Saturday August 15****th**** Day 7. APOV) **

Today is our last full day in the park. Christian and I have been up for a while now. We made breakfast, took a shower, got dressed, and made some sandwiches to take with us for lunch. We decided that today we are going to do as much as we can.

We're going to hit up both beaches, both museums, stop at Stone Tower, and Thunder Rocks again. Then we are going to enjoy a nice picnic at Science Lake. After our lunch we're going to drive around all the cabin trails and see which one will be the best for the next time we come here with the entire family and maybe some staff.

"Ready to go babe?"

"Yeah. Let me just grab some water for the two of us" I retrieve two bottles of water from the refrigerator. Slipping the bottles into my bag I walk to the front door and wait for Christian to lock it. Once the door is locked Christian takes my hand and we walk to the truck. Being the gentlemen that he is, he opens the door and holds his hand out to help me get in.

"Thank you" I smile.

"You're always welcome Anastasia," He purrs. God, I love how my name rolls off his tongue like that.

Christian closes the door for me and walks in front of the truck to get to the driver's side. When he's in, he starts the truck and away we go.

…..

We're sitting on the beach in the Red House side of the park. We went swimming for almost an hour, now were letting the sun do it's magic to dry us off. I'm lying on my stomach; Christian is on his back with his hands behind his head. I can't take my eyes off of him. Over the past week he has gotten a nice tan. Not to forget that he had given up shaving too. He has the sexiest stubble growing on his face. Maybe I'll suggest to him not to shave it once we get home.

…..

Before we left the Red House area of the park we stopped at the Red House museum which is inside the Admin building. Next we went to Stone Tower. The view is amazing from up here. When we were leaving Stone Tower we ended up bumping into an older man and his dog. He asked us if we were enjoying our time at the park and in reply we both said we couldn't wait to come back. After our goodbyes we headed to Thunder Rocks.

Our journey into Thunder Rocks was eventful. Just like the last time we were here. We watched as families came and went, children screaming and crying once more, not wanting to leave. I don't blame them though; this place is a lot of fun.

Christian got a kick out of this one kid who kept hiding from his parents. Every time they were close to finding him the kid would take off in another direction. It was really comical. After spending about an hour there we decided it was time for lunch and made our way towards Science Lake.

When we got there, the parking lot was empty. Which was really nice because now we can set up our picnic anywhere we wanted and not worry about being in someone's way. Christian grabs our lunch and I take the blanket. We find a nice spot just off the Lake. I lay out the blanket while Christian begins to unpack our sandwiches and drinks.

Once we're settled on the blanket, Christian hands me one of the sandwiches and sits behind me. I snuggle into him and take a bite.

"This is perfect," He says with a mouthful.

"Mmhm, it is" I lay back even more causing Christian to fall onto his back. He didn't mind though, he just continued to eat his sandwich.

"It's going to be real hard to leave this place tomorrow," Christian states. He's right though.

"Well were just going to have to promise ourselves that we'll come back"

"In that case I promise that we will come back here" In a swift motion I find myself lying next to Christian with our legs tangled together.

"Christian, what did you do that for, I was still eating" I hold up my now mangled sandwich.

"There was just something about the way you looked, I just had to hold you like this" He tightens his hold on me.

I'm not sure how much time passes by that we stay like this. My sandwich long forgotten. The sounds of cars pulling over to the side of the road and doors slamming indicated that our time alone was over. It didn't take us long to pack up our things and load them into the truck.

"You look tired Ana, do you want to go back to the cabin and lay down for a little while?"

"Will you lay with me?"

"Of course I will baby"

**CPOV**

I look over to the passenger seat to find Ana already asleep. She passed out half way back to the cabin. Now the tricky task is to get her out of the truck and into bed without waking her up. I get out of the truck and quietly shut the door. I Jog to the cabin door and unlock it, leaving the door wide open I go back to the truck to get Ana. She is still sound asleep. Lifting her in my arms she begins to stir, thankfully she doesn't wake up. I don't shut the cabin door behind me instead I take her right to our room and lay her down on the bed. Once I'm sure she won't wake up, I go into the main room to shut the cabin door that I had left open.

Going back into the bedroom I kick off my shoes, take off my shirt, and remove my shorts. I climbed into bed pressing my body against Ana. Soon my eyes began to get heavy and drifted off to sleep.

…..

I'm not sure how long we have been asleep for but I'm woken up by the feeling of Ana's ass grinding into half-massed cock. When I let out a groan, a giggle escapes from her. She does this several more times before getting up from the bed and running out of the room saying that she is going to take a shower.

I roll on to my back lifting my head just enough to see my cock trying to break free. My head falls back down onto the pillow. I hear the shower turn on and the curtain being pulled open then closed. Seriously! She is just going to leave me here with a hard as a rock hard-on. Oh, I don't think so.

I quickly get off the bed and dart out the room to the bathroom. I put my hand on the doorknob and turn. I let a sigh of relief when the doorknob turns all the way and the door opens. The first thing that hits me is the steam from the shower. The second thing that hits me is the smell of Ana's body wash. I grab hold of the shower curtain and pull it open. She doesn't even flinch. Little devil. She planned this she knew I was going to follow her in here.

Just like when I fell asleep I pressed my body against her back and grabbed her hips with my hands. I leaned down just a bit and whispered in her ear,

"Would you like some help?" I didn't even wait for her to reply, I took the bottle and the sponge out of her hands. I squirted a small amount onto the sponge and began to wash her body. She tried to turn around but I gripped her one hip halting her from moving.

She sighed. I could tell she was enjoying the feel of my hand gliding the sponge over her body. As I moved the sponge from her back to her front her breathing started to increase. After a few moments I drop the sponge and continue with my hands.

Ana lays her hands on mine guiding them to her breasts. Her nipples hard, begging to be played with. She starts to moan, grinding her ass once more into my cock. Ana removes her hands from mine and reaches behind me and grabs my butt pressing us closer together.

**APOV**

I loosen my grip on Christian's butt and turn to face him. He seemed surprise when I started to kiss my way down his chest to his stomach admiring his body the lower I go. Every part of his is ripped and now tanned since we have been spending most of our days out in the sun. Yummy. He makes my mouth water. He's breathing became more and more heavily the further I went down.

I looked at his cock in awe it was perfection. I let my finger slide along his length feeling it throb slightly in my hands. I looked up at Christian I could tell his was trying so hard to control himself. I smiled and let my tongue tease the head of his cock not breaking eye contact.

He groaned at my teasing smile. He clenched his fists hard, making his knuckles turn white. I say this at my chance to tease him even more.

"Do you want me, Christian?"

"Yes" He answered through his clenched teeth.

"Then say it" I half lick, half kissed his cock while my hands gripped it and slowly stroked it up and down. "Say that you want me" I gripped him even harder causing a small amount of pre-cum to squirt out. I licked it off him, twirling my tongue around and around.

"God dammit, I want you. I want you so fucking bad," He practically yelled. And with that I took him into my mouth.

"Ah, fuck" He moaned and grabbed my hair. He tasted delicious like always. I always have trouble fitting him completely into my mouth but I try my best remembering what he told me a while ago about controlling my breathing or some shit like that. I pick up my pace, sucking faster and harder.

"Oh shit…fuck...fuck…fuck…Ana" He let out a moan before he did his famous grunt and exploded into my mouth. I swallowed everything I could. I have his dick one last kiss right on the head before standing up and pulled into a passionate kiss.

After we broke apart from our kiss, he turned off the water, opened the shower curtain, and walked out. What no thank you? I get out of the shower not even bothering putting a towel around me and go into the bedroom. Christian is standing at the side of the bed naked and dripping wet staring at me.

"Come here" His voice sounding oh so sexy. I walk over to him and stand right in front of him.

"I'm here, now what?"

"Now this" He stands behind me pushing my upper body onto the bed with my ass up in the air exposing my already soaked sex. Christian lets out a growl and crouches down he begins to attack my pussy, licking me with his skilled tongue.

The feeling cannot be described in words. I came hard and long and just when I thought it was over Christian slams into me.

"Oh fuck," I scream out. There's no stopping him right now, he keeps going hard and rough. I'm not complaining. Not one bit. I meet him thrust for thrust. When I start to get close he snakes his hand around my waist and starts to caress my clit with his finger. I can feel my juices pouring down both our legs as my orgasm rips through me once more.

"FUCK!" Christian screams out as his own orgasm rushes through his body.

After a moment when the two of us could move again, he slowly lifted me so that I was standing and sat me down on the bed facing him. He crouched down once more so that he was eye level with me.

"You are amazing, you know that"

"I know" I leaned forward kissing the soft spot on the side of his neck.

**(Sunday August 16****th**** heading back to Seattle APOV) **

Christian and I have been up since….well let's just say we didn't do much sleeping last night. We have been packing our things for the last two hours. I'm starting to regret all the things I bought at Walmart. Last night when Christian and I did break away from our love making to fix dinner and took a short drive to the garbage dump where we bumped into Paul.

We stayed and talked for a little while, thanked him again for the tour that he gave us of the park, and told him that we'll be in touch.

Now we are trying to load everything into the truck.

"I have no idea what we're going to do with all this stuff once we get to the jet or home for that matter" I say, stuffing another bag into the bed of the truck.

"I'll have everything put into storage. This way we'll have it for the next time" I nod.

By eleven o'clock we we're packed and ready to go. Aspen has been patiently waiting for us in the truck while Christian and I do a finally scan of the cabin making sure we didn't leave anything behind.

"I think we have everything," Christian states. My eyes search the cabin once more. I'm really going to miss this place.

We dropped of the key to the rental office and started our journey back to buffalo. Silent tears started to fill my eyes as soon as we were out of the park. God, what is it about this place, I feel so connect with it. I don't want to leave.

Christian grabs my hand and entwines our fingers. He brings our hands to his lips pressing a kiss into it. The drive through Salamanca was short, really short. There isn't much to this town at all. Small shops here and here. A few gas stations and two grocery stores.

Twenty minutes later when we reached Ellicottville I made Christian pull over. One I was hungry because we skipped breakfast and had nothing for lunch. We stopped at Ellicottville Brewery for lunch. Christian and I both had their award winning Blueberry ale that went surprising well with our burgers and fries.

After eating we hit the road again. The farther and farther away we got from the park the better I started to feel. Now I couldn't wait to get back home and to be able to sleep in my own bed.

When we got to buffalo, it was crazy. This is truly the town for those crazy Sunday drivers. Forty-five minutes later we were at the airport pulling into the private runway.

"You ready to go home?" Christian asked. And with a bright smile on my face I nodded and replied with,

"Yes!" Only it was a lie. I don't want to go back to Seattle. I wanted to stay here and enjoy being a normal couple. Not the wife of the big bad CEO Christian Grey where everyone had to be careful of what they did or said around me in fear it would get back to Christian and he would rip their heads off.

Everything was loaded into Christian's jet. Christian had made arrangements for the truck to be delivered to Seattle. I can't wait to see Elliot's face when he sees the truck. I know it was his idea but I have a feeling that he thought Christian wouldn't have picked something else.

The three of us got onto the plane and took our seats. Aspen wasn't too happy when he had to put him in his doggy cage until we were able to move about the cabin.

Over the loudspeaker the pilot informed us of how long duration of the trip will be from buffalo back to Seattle.

…..

After we were able to move around I went right to Aspen's cage and opened it. Aspen sat on my lap most of the flight. He has been so lovey dovey the past few days with me. He has hardly left my side.

Half way there I started to fall asleep in my seat. I couldn't keep my eyes open for the life of me. Christian had asked several times if I wanted him to carry me to the bedroom in the back of the plane. I told him I was fine and continued to snuggle into his side.

The next thing I knew I was being woken up by Christian telling me we're home. When I opened my eyes I couldn't believe it. We were stopped outside the private elevators of Escala. I knew I was tired but shit I didn't know I was that tired, that I slept through everything. I didn't even feel Christian carrying me to the car or even the car ride itself.

"Do you want me to carry you or can you manage to walk into the elevator?" He asked. I let out a yawn while rubbing the sleep out of my eyes.

"I can walk" Christian was first to get out of the car. I followed and was meet with a smiling Taylor.

"Good to have you home Mrs. Grey"

"Thanks Taylor. Did you and Gail enjoy your week alone?"

"We did" He replies and even blushes.

"I bet you did" I smile.

The four of us rode up the elevator. When the doors opened Gail was standing there with arms wide open.

"Look at the two of you. It seems like someone has been enjoying the sun"

"We did. Almost every day we went to one of the beaches and just laid out" I said to her.

"Well you are just glowing Ana"

"Thank you Gail" She took the bags from my hands and walked into the penthouse. Christian went into Taylor's office to speak to him about a few things. I went into our bedroom and changed out of my clothes and into the bathroom.

As grateful as I was that our cabin had running water, nothing beats our shower here. I washed my hair and my body. It felt so much better be able to use my own soaps. After drying off I changed into one of my maxi dresses and went in search of my husband. No such luck, he was still in Taylor's office talking.

I walked into the kitchen to find Gail making some snacks. "Hey Gail"

"Ana!" She jumped. "I'm sorry you startled me. I thought you were going to lay down after your shower"

"I slept on the plane" She smiled.

"So how was it? Did Mr. Grey survive being in the wilderness?"

"Yes he did. And it was amazing. I have so many pictures on my phone I think I used almost all the memory" I unlocked my phone, pulling up the photo gallery and handed it to her. She flipped through all of the picture and gasped loudly when she came to the one with the bear.

"Is that…was that…at your cabin?"

"Yes it is and yes it was. Oh Gail, you should have seen the look on Christian's face. It was classic. I think he even shit himself" I whispered the last part. Gail laughed.

"Oh I'm sure he did. If that was Jason, that bear would probably be mounted on our wall somewhere" She giggled while shaking her head. "So what else did you two do? Tell me everything"

"Well we met a nice man named Paul. He is a part of a group at the park that volunteers there. They paint cabins, clean trails. The list is endless. Christian and I are going to help and donate to their group so that they can get the things they need" I went on to tell her about our stay and how Christian and I made love under the stars. She said it sounded so romantic she has always wanted to do something like that.

I also told her how Christian and I are planning to go back there, we're not sure when yet but when we do we are bringing the entire Grey family and even our close staff. Her face lit up like a Christmas tree.

"What do you think you and Mr. Grey would like for dinner tonight?" Just then Christian walked into the kitchen and said,

"Nothing tonight Gail. I just got off the phone with my mother and she has invited us to dinner," Christian said.

"Oh! Did Taylor bring up that one box that I had put aside?"

"Yes. He left it on the table in the great room" I hopped off the chair and ran into the great room and grabbed the medium sized box and brought it back into the kitchen. I opened it up and started taking things out.

"Here, this is for you and Taylor Gail" I handed her a carving of two black bears holding each other that I had picked up at the gift shop.

"Oh Ana you didn't have to get us anything"

"I know, but when I saw it, it reminded me of you and Taylor so I just had to get it. I picked out something for everyone. I didn't want to come home empty handed. You should see what I got for Ava" For Ava I bought her the cutest outfit. It's a pink sweat suit outfit with Allegany State Park written down the side of the shirt and the pants. As well as some stuffed black bears.

"Oh that is adorable, I'm sure Mrs. Grey will be very pleased as well with the color" I went on to show her what I got for everyone.

After a while Christian had to excuse himself to make a few phone calls. For the remainder of the time before Christian and I had to leave to go to his parent's, I helped Gail with folding the wash.

Sitting on my bed with Gail folding clothes reminded me of when my mother and I used to do this. We would just sit and fold clothes and talk about anything that came to our head. In this case Gail and I continued to talk about the camping trip. She was shocked when I told her about the truck. Even she said she could never picture Christian behind the wheel of a truck like that. She was even more shocked when I told her that it'll be delivered within the week.

Christian walked into the bedroom and Gail took her leave. "I'm going to jump in the shower and then we can leave to my parent's"

"Alright" I get up from the bed with my hands filled with clothes. I walked over to Christian giving him a quick kiss on the lips before going over to our dresser to put our clothes away.

"You know baby Gail could do all that after we leave"

"I know. I don't mind doing it though. It'll give me something to do while you're in the shower" He smiled.

"I'll be quick" One more kiss and he was stripping his clothes off walking into the bathroom.

…..

"Do you think everyone will like what I got them?" I asked Christian as we were getting out of his R8.

"Ana I'm sure they will love it"

We didn't even have to knock when we got to the front door. The doors flew open and out ran Ava, Kate, Mia, and Grace.

"Oh my god, look at the two of you. You both look amazing. I guess that week away was just what you needed" Kate said.

"Oh I have missed you two," Said Grace, pulling both into a hug.

"We missed you too Grace"

"Me too, me too" Came Ava jumping up and down waiting for one of us to pick her up.

"Yes we missed you too princess" Christian kissed the top of her head.

"Come, let's get inside. Christian, your father and brother are on the patio in front of the grill, why don't you join them"

Us girls went into the kitchen. Grace poured me a glass of wine and I took a few sips. As soon as I put my glass down the questions started. Filling them all in on our trip and handing out the gifts the guys yelled from the door that dinner was ready.

"So Ana Christian was telling Elliot and I about your time camping and that you have invited us to join you when you go back"

"Yes. The park is amazing. We had such an amazing time there and even found a nice cabin loop that the whole family would enjoy"

"Well I have no objections to going camping with them family, what do you think Grace?"

"I think that would be great for all of us to go on a camping trip. Kate, Mia?"

"Camping" Mia whined.

"It's not as bad as it sounds Mia. The cabin Christian and I stayed at had running water, shower, and a toilet"

"But the bugs" She scrunched her face.

"The bugs weren't really that bad Mia. I think for the entire week I only got one mosquito bite," Christian informs her.

"I don't know"

"Well it's not like we're going back next week. So just think about it"

"Ok"

Dinner went well. We talked and talked. Mia filled me in on how the store was and that there are several orders that need to be filled by the end of the week. I handed out the rest of the gifts to Carrick and Elliot. And an hour later Christian were saying our goodbyes. Both of us having to get up early in the morning for work.

When we got home we changed into our pajamas and cuddled up in bed looking at all our pictures that we had taken.

It was a great week.


	17. Important Note

Hello Ladies. I'm sorry it's been a while since I have updated. Twice a year I go out to my brother's house in Candor NY. Once at the end of June to pick up my nieces and bring them to my place so that they can spend the entire summer with me. And once at the end of August to bring them back home so they can start school.

About two weeks ago while I was visiting my brother for a few days my truck was broken into. My laptop was inside my truck.

Anyways the good news is I'm a security freak like Christian. I have a tracking device program on my computer. Two days after I reported my laptop stolen I remembered I had the program and with the help of my very skilled brother we were able to locate my laptop. Because of this the Candor police department was able to recover my laptop from the perpetrators. I pressed charges. (Don't mess with a girl's laptop)

As of right now the Candor Police has my laptop in evidence. I thought I would get my laptop back right away but because I pressed charges on the little shits I have to wait until after the hiring which is in two weeks. (So not looking forward to the 3 hour drive there and back)

So until I get it back I won't be able to update. As of right now all I have is my phone. I tried to write this note on my note pad with my phone and post it but it wouldn't let me. So, me updating from my phone will be out of the question. My neighbor was nice enough to let me borrow her computer for the moment to post this message to you all.

I'm sorry about this ladies there is nothing I can do until I get my laptop back. I know you all were looking forward to Ana and Christian find out that they are pregnant.

Please be patient with me. You don't have to comment in the reviews since this will be taking down once my laptop returns and I finally get to post a new chapter.

Thank you all for understanding.


	18. Chapter 17

**Hello Ladies and Gents if I got them. I'm back. First off I want to say sorry for taking so long, the court hearing was the other day and I know I had promised I would post a chapter from my brother's house as soon as I got my laptop back but my sister in law had other plans….lol Anyways here it is. Thank you all for sticking with me so long. I am truly sorry. FYI the little shits ended up with community service. 400 mother-fucking hours of it! Whoo Hooo. **

It's been six weeks since we have been back. It only took Christian and me about a week to get back to the norm of things. The second morning being home Christian found himself waking up at the ass crack of dawn going into the kitchen and making breakfast for the two of us. Gail nearly had a heart attack that morning when he offered her a cup of coffee and pancakes.

Two weeks ago Christian got in touch with a realtor. We….more like Christian explained to him what type of house we were looking for. I want something that isn't too big but yet not too small either almost like the size of Elena's old house. That was a no go for Christian. He wants BIG.

As of right now nothing in the size that Christian wants has come on the market.

It's eight o'clock in the morning and I'm getting ready for work. Christian woke me up about an hour ago telling me he had an early morning meeting. Ever since then I couldn't fall back to sleep. So I got up, used the toilet, showered, dried off, applied some lotion, and now I'm getting dressed for work.

After slipping on my shoes I walk out of our bedroom, down the stairs, walked through the great room, and landed in the kitchen where Gail was preparing my breakfast for me already.

"Mmm something smells good. What is it?" I ask.

"Just an omelet Ana" Gail says while shrugging her shoulders.

"No I can smell that, but are you cooking something else too. It smells sweet. Like cookies"

"I made cookies last night for Jason and me in our apartment"

"Well they must have been some sweet cookies" I smiled. Gail smiled back. She was going to say something but she bit her lip and turned back around to plate my omelet.

…..

"Good morning Mia" I say to my sister in law as she walks into the shop.

"Morning Ana. You're here early"

"I know. Christian woke me up this morning to tell me he was leaving for work and I just could go back to sleep"

"I hate that. Sawyer does that to me all the time"

"How are things going with you and Sawyer?"

"Perfect. We are taking things to the next level and were moving in together" She beams brightly.

"That amazing Mia I'm so happy for you"

"I'm happy too. We've been waiting this for a long time now"

"Well I'm glad it's finally happening for the two of you. Hopefully this will bring you one step closer to him putting a ring on that finger," I point to her left hand.

"Oh I hope so. I can't see myself with anyone else but him. Mom and Dad love him, he works for you and Christian, and Elliot and Kate are cool with him"

"Well when it happens I want to be the first to know"

"Well if anyone is going to be the first to know it'll be dad. Luke has to ask for his permission for his daughters hand in marriage"

"Well no duh, I mean when he actually puts the ring on that finger of yours" I laugh.

"Of course you'll be the first person I tell"

"Good" After that Mia and I get the shop ready to open for the day. There isn't much to do since we did most of it yesterday before we closed.

One by one costumers begin to come into the shop. By noon we got so busy that I had to call Kate and asked her to come in and give us a hand. At five after the last costumer left the store Mia turned the sign to closed, and all three of us were relieved. I'm starving, my feet are killing, and I have a headache from hell.

"Ana you look like shit" Kate said to me as I turned the key locking the door to the shop.

"I feel like shit"

"Come on Ana let's get you home" Mia puts her arm around me and walks with me to a waiting Sawyer.

On the drive home I leaned my forehead against the cool window. It helps but only a little. Sawyer is already on the phone with Christian telling him that I'm not feeling well and that our ETA in less than five minutes to Escala.

Mia rides in the elevator with me while Sawyer parks the car. My whole body feels like blah all of a sudden. As soon as the elevator doors open I rush out and find the nearest garbage can and throw up.

"Oh shit, Ana are you alright" After bringing everything up I wipe my mouth with the back of my hand and nod my head. She helps me up from my spot on the foyer floor. Walking into the apartment Gail rushes over to me.

"Oh my, Ana you look horrible. Let's get you upstairs and in bed right away. Miss Grey would you mind giving me a hand"

"I got her" I hear Sawyers voice from behind me. In one swift motion I'm picked up and being carried up the stairs to my bedroom. No sooner than I'm on the bed Christian comes running in.

"How is she? What's wrong? Is she ok? Crap, Mia call mom and tell her to get here right away" Before Mia could even pull out her phone I put my hand up.

"Christian I'm alright. I'm just a little sick that's all. I didn't get a chance to eat lunch today and I've been drinking nothing but coffee. I'm sure it's just all the caffeine doing this"

"I can heat up some soup for her if you would like Mr. Grey?"

"Yes please Gail"

Christian runs his hand over my forehead. "You don't feel warm"

"I told you I wasn't sick. I mean I'm sick but not that kind of sick"

"I know baby I'm just making sure. You're positive I don't need to call my mother. What if it gets worst later?"

"Christian please, I'm fine. As soon as I get some food into me I'll be fine"

"Here you are Ana. I heated up a nice bowl of chicken noddle soup. This should do the trick" I sit myself up and lean against the headboard. Gail places the tray over my lap. As soon as I take a few bites of the soup I start to feel a lot better.

"Her color is coming back. That's a good sign" Gail comments.

"Yes it is" Christian replies.

After finishing my first bowl I ask for seconds. I guess I didn't realize just how hungry I was.

"Finished" I said taking the last spoonful of the second bowl.

"Would you like more?" Christian asked.

"No I'm full" I shake my head.

"Good. Now please promise me that tomorrow you will take the time and eat something"

"I promise"

For the rest of the evening I stayed in bed and watched TV. Something I hardly ever get a chance to do. Which is funny because if a random person came over, they would think all we do if watch TV by of the amount of TV's we have. Every room has its own television in this apartment.

…..

I woke up at four in the morning due to the feeling of light cramping. Great I got my freaking period. Carefully getting out of bed and slowly walk to the bathroom. I sit down on the toilet and pee. As I'm peeing I grab a washcloth and wet it. I also grabbed a wad of toilet paper too. When I finished I used the wad of toilet paper to wipe. When I got up from the toilet I looked down into the toilet but saw no blood. Huh? Where's the blood? Don't you usually bleed when you're on your period? Wait! Quickly pulling up my panties I dart out of the bathroom and into the bedroom. I grabbed my phone that is sitting on the nightstand. Christian is still sound asleep in our bed. I tiptoe out of our room and into the hallway.

I pull up the calendar on my phone. I had to do a double take when I see that I can't find the date where I should have put down that I have gotten my period. There's nothing. I try to think back to the last couple of weeks, maybe I got it, but I forgot to put it in my phone. I can't remember. I honestly don't think I got my period. "Oh my god. I think…I think I'm pregnant," I whispered to myself.

All I want to do right now is jump for joy. But at the risk that this maybe another false pregnancy I think I should hold off on the victory dance until I can get it confirmed. It's still very early in the morning and I know Dr. Greene's is closed. I don't have it in me to wake Taylor and have him do a run to the local pharmacy just for one of those at home pregnancy tests.

I lay awake in our bed for hours staring at the ceiling. I have been counting it in my head how many weeks I could be. If the date from my last period is correct I'm somewhere around 5 to 6 weeks. Holy shit! 5 to 6 weeks pregnant. Maybe. I still need to get it confirmed. Fuck it. I can't help but to think that there is a little person growing inside me. Something that Christian and I created.

I'm not sure if I should tell him as soon as he wakes up or if I should wait until I make an appointment with Dr. Greene. I'm torn. I want to surprise him but then again I want him there with me. In case it ends up like it did last time. I'm not sure how I will handle it this time if the test comes back negative.

What to do what to do?

The alarm goes off at 7 AM. Christian reaches over to the nightstand and turns it off. He yawns and stretches before getting out of bed. When he gets to the foot of the bed he stops and looks at me.

"Aren't you going to get up and ready for work?"

"Yeah. But before I do there's something I need to tell you" He sits down at the edge of the bed. I pull the covers off of me and crawl to the end of the bed where he is sitting.

"What is it?" He has concern written all over his face.

"Before I tell you, you have to promise me you won't freak out"

"Telling someone not to freak out only causes that person to freak out even more. You know that right" I nod.

"This isn't a bad freaking out. This is a good freaking out"

"Ok now I'm freaking out. What is it? Did my mom call? Is she sick? Is it my dad? Elliot. It's always Elliot. Wait! Ava? Is she sick, oh god she's sick isn't she. Shit that means we're going to get sick we had her last weekend" He rambles.

"Christian chill out. No one is sick. Last night I woke up in the middle of the night. I had some light cramping. I thought it was my period. I went into the bathroom to relieve myself and when I wiped there was nothing" He looks at me confused. God, take the hint Christian. I roll my eyes and continue.

"I didn't get my period" I can see the gears turning.

"Wait. You mean"

"Well I checked my phone, and where I normally put down that my period started. It wasn't there"

"So what you're saying is…." I cut him off.

"I think we might be pregnant," He doesn't say anything. It's like he's thinking on what to say next.

"Christian?"

"Pregnant" He finally whispers. "Pregnant" He whispers again.

"We don't know for sure yet if we are. I need to make an appointment to see Dr. Greene first"

"A baby" I shake my head at Christian.

"Hello, earth to Christian" I wave my hand in front of him. He blinks a few times then looks at me.

"We're having a baby" He smiles brightly.

"Maybe" I add in. I don't think the maybe was good enough for him. He gets off the bed and walks out of the bedroom. Shit maybe I shouldn't have said "Maybe". I get off the bed myself and go in search of Christian. I look in his office first. He isn't there. I check my office and all the guestrooms. Still nowhere. I go downstairs checking the security office. Taylor isn't even in his office.

I hear orders being barked from Christian in the kitchen. Great now he is in a bad mood. Fuck. What I thought might be one of the happiest days of our lives turns out to be the worst. As I get towards the door Taylor walks out. He doesn't seem pissed though. Normally he looks like he wants to strangle Christian when Christian gets like this. Right now he doesn't.

"Is everything ok in here?" I ask. Both Christian and Gail's head shoots up to look at me. Gail's face is beaming.

"Everything is perfect baby. Why aren't you dressed?" Dressed.

"You didn't say anything about getting dressed Christian. You just walked out the room like you were going to kill someone"

"No. Just a man on a mission"

"A mission? What mission would that be?"

"I'm taking the day off of work. Taylor is calling Andrea right now as we speak. Then he is going to call Mia and let her know you're not coming in today as well"

"What for?"

"Because in an hour we have an appointment with Dr. Greene"

"What? How? Her office isn't even open yet"

"Baby, your forgetting one thing. Money has a way of making people do things, and we have a lot of it"

"Christian you can't do that. Other women have appointments with her"

"Yes I can, and yes I did. Now go and get dressed then hurry your ass back here. You need to eat something before we go. Gail if you could, please prepare an omelet for Mrs. Grey and myself"

"Right away sir"

"Um are you going to get dressed too or are you going to go to the hospital in just your pajama pants?" I question.

"Shit" He says after he realizes what he wearing. "Come on" He grabs my hand and tugs me out of the kitchen. Walking across the great room floor I can hear Gail laugh. "Not funny Mrs. Jones" Christian yells to her from the bottom of the stairs.


	19. Chapter 18

**Hello again. I know crazy right, two days in a row. Sorry this is a short chapter next chapter I promise will be longer. Enjoy. **

We have showered, dressed, ate, and now I'm being dragged to the elevator by Christian with both Taylor and Sawyer in tow.

Christian is standing behind me with his arms wrapped around my waist. He keeps kissing the back of my neck or just below my ear whispering 'I love you' to me over and over again. I really wish he wouldn't get himself so worked up like this. We don't even know yet if I'm pregnant or not. Of course I'm praying that I am.

Taylor and Sawyer follow behind us in the SUV while Christian and I drive to the hospital in his R8. Ha! If I am pregnant there is no way I'll be able to fit in here when I'm 9 months.

The entire car ride from Escala to Seattle Grace was hectic. At every red light we came across Christian would groan and with the palm of his hand he would hit the steering wheel. I'm just as eager as he is to find out if we're pregnant but he needs to take a chill pill right now.

"Finally!" He says when Seattle Grace comes into sight.

Pulling into the visitor's parking lot Christian finds a spot right away. Taylor parks the SUV right next to the R8. Christian gets out of the car and rushes over to my door and opens it for me.

"Come on baby we're going to be late" I roll my eyes at my dear husband then look at my watch. We are far from being late.

"Christian we're not late"

"We will be if you don't get your butt moving Anastasia" I shake my head and sigh before getting out of the car and walking to the main entrance with Christian. Sawyer and Taylor are both chuckling behind us. They think I can't hear them. I can. I turn around glaring at them to shut the fuck up.

Waiting the elevator to arrive, Christian wraps his arms around me securing my back to his chest. I swear he thinks I'm going to disappear or something. When the elevator pings its arrival Sawyer goes in first. Next were Christian and I, then Taylor. Both Sawyer and Taylor stood there like stone. They didn't even move a muscle.

When we reached the labor and delivery floor the doors opened and jokingly I said, "At ease boys" to Taylor and Sawyer.

As the four of us exited the elevator, it stayed the same Taylor in front, Sawyer in the back of us. I know we're Seattle's famous couple, but shit, this is a hospital what is someone going to do here.

Taylor stopped at Dr. Greene's office door and opened it. We walked in and I frown. This is an intimate moment for Christian and me. We're only a few minutes away from finding out if I'm pregnant or not. We should be doing this alone. Like normal couples. I know we're far from normal, but still if I am pregnant I want to try and start it off right.

"Christian do you think Taylor and Sawyer could wait outside?"

"Ana, their security. They go where we go"

"Ok. So, does that mean when Dr. Greene examines me will they be in there too? You know when she has my legs in the stirrups, spread apart wide, and my pus…."

"Get out" Christian barks to the two of them. Yep I know that would do it.

"That was a dirty thing you did Mrs. Grey," Christian whispers to me. I ignore me him and walk to the front desk where a nurse in blue scrubs is sitting.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, my husband made an appointment for me to see Dr. Greene. My name is Anastasia Grey" The nurse type's my name into the computer.

"Yes here it is" She reaches over to a shelve that's behind her desk and grabs one of those plastic cups with the green lid. Then from inside her desk she takes 2 little white packages. The wipes.

"These are for you. When your finish place the cup with your urine simple on the tray inside the bathroom"

"Thanks" I take the cup.

Christian wanted to come with me into the bathroom. I said no. I think I can manage peeing in a cup by myself. No husbands are required for this job.

Flushing the toilet and placing the lid back on the cup and putting it on the tray I wash my hands. Opening the bathroom door I return to the waiting room where Christian is sitting. I take the seat next to him and we wait until I'm called.

"So….." My right leg is bouncing uncontrollably.

"Calm down" Christian places his left hand on my knee to get it to stop bouncing. "I'm just as nervous as you are right now" Could have fooled me.

"Grey?"

"That's us," Christian says to the nurse. He literally jumps out of his seat taking me with him.

"Follow Me," She instructed.

We follow her through the door, down the long hallway, and into room 5.

"Dr. Greene will be in in a moment. You can put this gown while you wait" She taps the gown that's sitting on the exam table.

"Thank You" I said and with that she leaves the room.

"This is different," Christian states.

"What's different?" I ask.

"The last time we were here they never asked you to put a gown on. They just sent us to Dr. Greene's office"

"Do you think that means I'm…?" I bite my lip.

"Maybe" He smiles warmly.

With each article of clothing I take off I hand to Christian. He neatly folds them and places them on the chair next to him.

"Can you tie the back of this gown for me?" I ask then turn around.

"With pleasure baby" His fingers lightly graze my naked back as he ties each string. As soon as he is finished there's a knock on the door. Dr. Green walks in with a cheerful smile on her face.

Christian takes my hand and pulls me into him. One hand on my hip and the other rested on my lower stomach.

"Good morning Mr. and Mrs. Grey"

"Morning" We say in unison. She places the folder that is in her hands on the counter. She walks over to the small sink in the corner of the room and turns on the water. She pumps the soap dispenser until a small amount is in her hands. She rubs them together for a good fifteen seconds before putting them under the water to wash it off.

As she turns off the water and reaches for the paper towels she asks, "Would you mind getting on the exam table and laying down for me. Both Christian and I look at each other confused. She still has yet to say anything to us in the matter of me being pregnant or not, but I get on the exam table like she has asked and lay down.

Christian stands next to the table and takes my hand into his giving it a squeeze. I look up to the ceiling and begin to pray. "Please god please let me be pregnant"

"Ok let's get started. Ana I'm going to lift your feet onto the stirrups, if you could please slide yourself down as far as you can go until you feel the end of the table at your butt. Don't worry you won't fall off" I do as she says until I feel the end of the table right at my butt.

She reaches over and rolls the ultrasound machine closer to the table. With the touch of a bottom it comes to life. Christian and I watch as she opens one of the drawers and pulls out a condom. She rips open the condom packet and rolls it over the prop.

Next Dr. Greene reaches back inside the drawer and takes out a bottle of KY. Yes KY, not that blue shit that I've heard Kate tell me about that's always cold.

"Ok you're going to feel some pressure as it goes in. What I want you to do is take a deep breath in and let it out when you feel it going in" I nod my head and whisper an "Ok" I take the deep breath like she said. "Ok let it out" As I exhale I feel the prop enter me. It's a strange but not uncomfortable feeling. Definitely not like having sex.

When the prop can no longer go any farther in, she begins to move it around a bit. She presses some buttons on the machine, rolls the ball around then smiles.

"Well, well, well"

"What?"

**I know a cliffhanger. Sorry. Don't kill me. *Runs and hides* **


	20. Chapter 19

**Hello Ladies. Sorry this is on the late and short side. It has been a busy week for me this week. Also I want to give everyone a heads up. August 9****th**** I leave to go camping with my nieces and my son. I bet most of you didn't know I even had a kid….lol Anyways I'll be gone for a week. I plan on bringing my laptop with me and believe me when I say I'm keeping it under lock and key…lol I'm going to try to get some writing in while I'm gone and maybe even post since there is Wi-Fi at ASP's Ad building. But no promises. **

**On another note….I hate to disappoint you all, I know a lot of you are hoping C&amp;A are having twins, but they're not. Sorry. These chapter that I'll be writing are going to be near and dear to me. This pregnancy for Ana is not going to be an easy one. **

"Congratulations. Your definitely 100% pregnant"

"We are" Christian said with excitement.

"Oh yes. I would say 5, maybe 6 weeks" Tears begin to form in my eyes. I'm pregnant.

"Did you hear that baby we're pregnant, you're pregnant. We're going to have a baby" He leans down and captures my lips with his. I can feel his wet cheeks on mine. When he lifts his head to look at me the tears of joy are rolling down his face.

"It's not much to look at right now, but I'll print you out a few pictures" It now that I actually look over and stare at the screen. Dr. Greene's right. It's not much to look at it's only a tiny little blob on the screen.

Dr. Greene removed the prop from inside me, takes off the condom, and places it back in its holster. She tears off the pictures she had printed out. "These are for you" She hands them to Christian.

"Do either of you have any questions?" She asks.

"Yes actually I do," I say. "Um in the middle of the night I woke up with some light cramping. Does that mean I might miscarry?"

"No" She shakes her head. "What's happening is your uterus is starting to expand to accommodate the baby that will be growing inside you. Along with your uterus changing shape, the ligaments that support it must stretch. This combination of events can result in some mild cramping. Think of it as growing pains"

"So this is something we don't need to worry about?" Christian asks.

"No, but if the cramping becomes worse or if you start spotting more than a few drops call me right away. As of right now your baby is completely healthy" Both Christian and I let out a sigh of relief. Our baby is healthy.

"Thank you" I say.

"You're welcome Mrs. Grey. You can get dressed now. I'll have the nurse come in in a few minutes with a script for prenatal vitamins as well as a list of do's and don'ts that you should follow while you're pregnant"

"Thank you" I take my feet out of the stirrups and with the help of Christian I sit up. When Dr. Greene leaves the room Christian hands me my clothes.

Just as I was putting on my last shoe there was a knock on the door. It was the same nurse who brought us in here. In one hand she had a bottle of prenatal vitamins along with a script, and in the other hand was a piece of paper along with a few brochures.

The nurse hands them to me, but before I get a chance to reach for them Christian snatches them out of her hand.

"Here is the list of do's and don'ts. Make sure you follow it, and these are just some brochures to read over" Again Christian take it from her before I get the chance.

"Anything else?" I ask.

"Nope you're all set. Before you leave make an appointment with the nurse at the front desk. Dr. Greene wants to see you back in two months"

"Two months. Got it" She leaves the room and we follow behind. She opens the door for us and we leave and walk over to the front desk.

"You need to make another appointment?" The nurse asks.

"Yes Dr. Greene would like to see us in two months" She looks to see what is available.

"I have November 23rd open. It's a Monday. Or would you like something later in the week?"

"No Monday is fine. What time?"

"I have a 9am, 11am, and a 2pm open with Dr. Greene"

"We'll take the 9am," Christian states. I give him this annoyed look. Does he think I'm not capable of making my own appointments? The nurse grabs one of Dr. Greene's appointment cards and writes down the time and date.

"Here you are" She holds the card between her fingers. Before Christian even gets the chance I grab it. Almost ripping it out of her hands. Christian lightly chuckles then shakes his head. Ha! Take that buddy.

"Have a nice day," I tell her then smile before turning on my heel and heading to the main office door. Upon opening the door, I see Taylor and Sawyer playing a game of rock, paper, scissors.

"What are you guys, twelve?" They drop their hands to their sides and stand up straight.

"Sorry"

Christian grabs my hand and the four of us walk to the elevators. Taylor pushes for the call button and it opens. Sawyer is the first to step in, next is Christian and I, and last is Taylor. Taylor pushes for the lobby and the doors close.

We stand there in silence for about twenty seconds before Sawyer says,

"So?"

Christian and I both look at each other. Taylor turns around to face us, and Sawyer moves to stand next to him.

"So….come on tell us. Do we have a little Grey in there or not?"

I nod my head repeatedly and scream, "Yes!"

"It's about damn time," Taylor mumbles before shaking Christian's hand.

"Holy shit! I'm going to be an Uncle," Sawyer announces. Now that stopped everyone in their tracks. The three of us all look to Sawyer.

"Um…" Giving him a confused look. In order for him to be an Uncle he would have to-. My eyes begin to widen when I realize.

"OH MY GOD. You're going to propose aren't you?" He looks at me then towards Christian. I'm waiting for Christian to say something…anything along the lines of "Over my dead body you're marrying my sister" But he doesn't. Instead Christian extends his hand and says,

"Congratulations. Welcome to the family" Both Taylor and I are floored. We're both staring at Christian like he has grown another head. This is not like him at all. I for one thought that by not Christian would have Sawyer in a throat hold up against the elevator wall making Sawyer beg for his life. But nope.

"Have you asked Carrick yet?" I asked.

"I asked him last weekend. He gave me his full blessing" Sawyer smiles.

"This is amazing. A baby and a wedding"

**Sawyer's POV (Later that night at his and Mia's apartment. I know a lot of you have PMed me asking for this so here you are. I'm sorry if you don't like it. I tried) **

I'm standing in the middle of our unpacked living room pacing back and forth. Mia went out with her mother to do some shopping for furniture for our new apartment. I was ok with Mia moving into my old apartment with me and letting her have the run of the place, but she insisted that we get a new place. So that's what we did. We're only two short blocks away from Escala. I told her I need to stay close to Ana and Mr. Grey.

It's coming close to 8pm. I was going to make dinner for the two of us, but Mia had texted me that her and her mother had already grabbed something. I'm a bag of nerves right now I can't stop moving. I need to calm down or Mia will think something is wrong when she gets home.

The sound of keys in the lock alerts me that Mia is home. I start to panic, and all these 'What if's' start to pop in my head. 'What if' she doesn't like the ring? 'What if' she doesn't want to get married to me? 'What if' I'm not the right man that she wants? FUUUCCCK.

The door opens and in walks the woman I love. She's holding several bags in her hands. I hurry over to her and take the bags out of her hands. She smiles at me and gives me her thanks. I take the bags into the kitchen and place them on the counter. Most of the bags are from bed bath and beyond.

Mia walks into the kitchen and starts taking things out of the bags. I proceed to help.

"Geez baby, did you buy out the whole store?" I tease.

"I would have if mom wouldn't have stopped me," She giggles. I now understand why Mr. Grey always gushes over Ana's giggles. When it's coming from the woman you love it truly is the most amazing sound in the world.

"So how badly am I in debt with my credit card company" Again I tease. As long as I would for Ana and Mr. Grey I will never have to worry about my bills. I am very well paid.

"I hardly made a dent" She smiles. "Here" She hands me a small paper bag. "Mom and I grabbed Chinese. I got your favorite. Beef with broccoli in garlic sauce"

"Thanks baby. You always know what I like"

"Yes. I do" She winks. "You want to help me put the new sheets on our bed?" She holds the package of sheets in front of her and gives it a little wiggle.

"Do we get to christen them too?" I ask seductively

"Mmhm" She hums.

"Then what are you waiting for" I lunge at her and she takes off like a bat out of hell to our bedroom laughing the entire time.

When I get to the bedroom Mia is nowhere in sight. Where did she go? "Mia?" I stand in front of our bed looking all over our room for her. "Miiiia" I sing. "Come out, come out, where ever you are" I quickly get to my knees and look under the bed. Not there. I get back to my feet and check the bathroom. Opening the door I look around. In the shower? Nope. In the linen closet? Nope.

Where else could she be? The closet. Shit! The closet!

I walk out of the bathroom and quickly go into the closet. There she is on the floor with her eyes wide as can be with the small box in her hands that holds her engagement ring. She didn't open it. She's just holding it in her hands.

"Mia?" She lifts her head to look at me. A small tear falls from her right eye. She holds the ring box up to hand it to me.

"I'm sorry. I…uh. I came in here to hide and when I pushed your suits out of the way so I could hide behind them, this fell out" I take the box from her. Well I was going to ask her tonight anyways. Not like this, but I was going to ask her nonetheless.

I get down on one knee in front of her. Her hand immediately goes to her mouth and the tears start to flow.

"I crave you in the most innocent form. I crave to say goodnight and give you forehead kisses and to say that I adore you when you feel at your worst. I crave in ways where I just want to be next to you and nothing more or less. There's just something about you I'm scared to lose because I know I won't find it in anyone else. Mia Alexandrea Grey, will you marry me" I open the box exposing the engagement ring. It's not the biggest ring in the world. Couldn't even come close to the one Mr. Grey got for Ana, but it's beautiful, and I think it's perfect for Mia.

"It's beautiful Luke," She sobs.

"What do you say? Will you marry me? Will you be Mrs. Luke Sawyer?"

"Oh my god. Yes. Yes Luke I'll marry you" She pushes herself off the floor and wraps her arms around my neck causing me to fall on my back. She covers my face with kisses, and finally lands her lips on mine.

I'm a happy man right now. The woman of my dreams has just said yes to marring me.


	21. Chapter 20

**I want to apologize for the delay. Reality had reared its ugly head in my direction. This was something I had no control over what so ever. I want to thank everyone who has sent me a PM asking if I was ok, and when will I be updating. I'm ok. I never thought anything like this would happen but it did. So please be patient with me on my updates. I don't have as much time to write as I once did. Thank you all once again for your patients. I know this chapter is short but I hope you enjoy this it, and don't forget to leave a review. No pins up yet, but will work on getting a few up today. **

**APOV**

It's been a little over a week since Christian and I found out that we're pregnant, and Christian is on cloud nine. Every time I look at him he has that I'm going to be a daddy smile plastered on his face. As of right now there are only five people that know, Taylor, Sawyer, Gail, Christian, and I of course. I've asked Sawyer not to tell Mia because one, she has a big mouth, and two, because we want to wait until the 12 week mark. I've heard a lot of stories of people spilling the beans as soon as they find out and disaster happens. I'm not taking any chances.

Now that we are in fact pregnant the search for a house has become Christian's main priority, next to me and the baby of course. He has hired five of the top realtors in Seattle. He said one of them is bound to find us something we're looking for.

…..

Mia called me that night when Sawyer popped the question. I knew it was coming. I just didn't know it was going to happen that night. Maybe the excitement of me being pregnant had a little help. Or maybe it didn't, but who cares, their getting married.

As of right now there is no date set, but Mia mentioned spring. I'm not too thrilled about her having a spring wedding only because I did the math and I'll most likely be due in the middle of May. May 19th to be exact. It's not that I mind a spring wedding, I don't. It's the fact that she wants me to be the maid of honor, and I don't mind that either. I just don't want to be big as a house walking down the aisle.

**(1 week later) **

Christian and I have just got home from having Sunday dinner at his parent's house. I have to admit it was a little awkward. One being Sawyer was there with us sitting at the dining room table, and two, the wine. I would pick up the glass of wine and bring it to my lips to make it appear that I was drinking it, when I really wasn't. I stuck to water. Christian being the cleaver devil that he is would grab my glass as if by mistake and drink from it. Gotta love him.

Once we got back home I throw off my shoes and went right into our bedroom and changed into something a bit more comfortable. Christian walks into our bed soon after I'm changed, and he is holding what appears to be an old chalkboard.

"Uh…What's that?" I ask curiously, pointing at it.

"This wife of mine, is a chalkboard"

"I know that" I roll my eyes. "What are you doing with it, is what I would like to know"

"I'm not doing anything with it. You are"

"Me?"

"Yes you. You are going to stand next to it and I'm going to take a picture" He turns the chalkboard over and shows me. In different color chalk it reads '7 weeks our baby is the size of a blueberry'.

"Oh Christian, that's so cute"

"I know. Don't think you're the only one in this world who has access to Pinterest" He places the chalkboard up against the wall and tells me to stand next to it. With his camera in hand he starts to take pictures.

"Christian that's like the hundredth picture that you took. I think we're good" He continues to click away.

"I can't help it baby. You look so beautiful. Even more beautiful now that you're pregnant" He stands up and smiles at me.

"Yeah well, I bet as soon as I can't see my feet you won't think I'm beautiful" I tease. I know, no matter what I look like Christian will always think that I'm beautiful.

"Never" He said, before walking over to me, picking me up, and walks us to our bed where he gently places me down.

"You want to know something?" He asks.

I shrug my shoulders and say, "Sure"

"You want to know when I think you're the most beautiful" I raise an eyebrow. "When your naked, underneath me screaming my name as you come" What a charmer.

"If I didn't know better I would say you're hitting something to me"

"That I am" He grins. "Is it working?"

"Hmm let me see" I squeeze my legs together and feel how wet I am already. Christian kneels in front of me. He started to place feather light kisses on my knee, slowly moving up towards my thigh. He inhaled deeply when he got near my sex. He continued his trail up my body, stopping at my stomach for a moment and whispering something I couldn't hear.

As he continue to go further up his fingers slipped between my body and the hem of my leggings. Christian gently pulled them down along with my drenched panties. As he nuzzled his face into my neck he did the same thing with my shirt only pulling away to remove it from my body.

Now I've read online that a woman's libido increases around the second trimester. With a husband like Christian my libido is already kicked into overdrive just looking at him fully clothed makes me horny, I can't imagine what it'll be like once I hit that 'GIVE ME SEX NOW!' stage.

"Hey" Christian whispers. "Where did you go?" He asks.

"I was just thinking"

"About what?" His tongue teases the base of my neck.

"Mmm. Sex" I moan. His hands roam up and down my legs, between my thighs and every once in a while they lightly brush up against my soaked folds.

"Well then, let's stop thinking about it and get right to it" He winks. Christian lowers me down so that my back is on the bed. My bottom half is still draped over the side of the bed. Christian head vanishes between my legs and I feel his tongue working its magic on my clit.

"Oh god" I moan. My hips followed the motion of his tongue. No matter how hard I tried to stop myself I couldn't. It's that good. Christian kissed and sucked hard on my clit as his fingers worked their own magic pumping in and out of me. Isn't wasn't long before I could feel my orgasm start to build. The harder he pumped his fingers the tighter my walls became.

"Christian" I moan and I run my hands over my breasts squeezing my nipples.

"I know baby. Feel it," He tells me. "Come for me Ana. Come all over my fingers. I want to taste it" His words are my undoing. My climax rips through me. I Scream Christian's name so load that most of Seattle can hear me.

Christian doesn't stop pumping in and out of me with his fingers. My juices completely cover his index and middle finger. Right when I thought I was going to come again Christian takes his fingers out and begins to sucks on them. Oh sweet baby Jesus I'm going to explode just watching him. Honestly how can a man make a simple sexual act look so fucking hot?

"You taste even sweeter right now" I'm not even sure how to reply to that right now.

Wait, yes I do. "Christian, fuck me"

"I will, baby. Have patients"

"Christian, my patients flew out the window the moment your fingers left me when I was just on the verge of another orgasm"

"In that case" He says, before standing up and bending my legs. He slowly enters me. His hands have a firm grip on my ankles. He places them on his shoulders and continues at a slow pace. In….then out. In….then slowly out again.

I bite my lip with every move he makes. The way his muscles tighten then relax. It's one of the sexiest things about Christian.

Christian tilts his head to the side while still slowly pumping into me, and starts kissing the top of my right foot. I use my toes and grab ahold of his hair and gently tug.

"Oh fuck, baby" He breaths out.

"Mm, Christian" I moan.

"Do you like that baby? Do you like it when I go nice and slow?"

"Yes, Christian. Oh god, just like that. Don't stop," I breathed out.

"Never, baby. Never"

Christian kept with his pace moving in and out of me slowly. The feeling was unrealistic, but I needed more. Even though I'm in the position I'm in, I still manage to lean up enough to wrap my hands around Christian's neck.

As if he could read my mind he leans down and wraps his arms around my body and moves me further onto the bed. How he does it without even missing a beat is beyond me. Christian's entire body is covering mine and I love it. The thin layer of sweat on his body starts to cover mine.

"Better?" He asks, with a smirk.

"Oh god, yes"

It only takes a matter of slow hard thrust from Christian before my climax starts to build from deep within me.

"I'm close Ana"

"Me too. Oh fuck, me too" I'm right on the edge. Christian circles his hips just right, letting the shaft of his cock rub against my clit.

"Oh god. Ooooh God. FUCK" I scream as my orgasm comes rushing through my body. My toes curl, and my back arches off the bed.

"ANA" Christian grunts out. He pumps into faster as he comes leaving me unable to come down from my orgasm high. This is by far the most intense orgasm I think I have ever had.

"Christian, it won't stop"

"I know baby. I feel your pussy squeezing me. Fucking amazing" Finally my orgasm comes to an end. Both Christian and I are panting like a couple of dogs. When I catch my breath I lay there and tell him, "That was insane"

Rolling over to his side so he can look at me, he grins. "With you being pregnant sex will always be that intense"

Raising an eyebrow I ask, "What do you mean?"

"Well, I've been doing a little research about sex during pregnancy. I wanted to see what we can and can't do, what will or won't make you uncomfortable as the month's progress."

"Ok, and what did you find out?"

"One of the things I was reading stated that some woman find sex more pleasurable during their pregnancy. Because your breasts are more sensitive now the slightest touch by me or yourself can turn you on" He smirks.

"Is that all?"

"Not even close. When you start to get bigger" I give him a death glare. "The baby! When the baby starts to get bigger," He corrects himself quickly. "You might find it uncomfortable for missionary. There are suggestion to place a pillow under your back and of course I wouldn't be able to be close to you as you would like, but there are several other positions that we use now that might work better for you when the time comes" He explains.

"You're an amazing husband, Christian. And you're going to be an amazing father"

"I'm only amazing because I have an amazing wife" He smiles.

"That you do," I giggle.

**I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but I deleted the Best friends &amp; lost love story. Over the summer when I had the time I started reading it to get back into the story, and while I was reading it I nearly slapped myself. I'm so embarrassed of all the mistakes I had. Anyways, long story short. I edited, added, and even wrote a few new chapters for it. Would any of you be interested in reading it again? **


	22. Chapter 21

**Sorry for taking so long to update. It's not a long chapter and I'm sorry. I tried my best. Please leave a review. **

**Ana's POV (11 ½ weeks pregnant. Halloween) **

I'm standing in our bedroom dressed in white leggings, and a tight white shirt, covered in ripped up bedsheets standing next to the chalkboard because of my obsessive husband. I understand that he doesn't want to miss anything with this pregnancy, but it's driving me crazy.

For Halloween I wanted the two of us to go as a baker and an oven. I was going to be the oven and Christian the baker, but Christian told me if we wore that everyone would figure out right away that I was pregnant, and we want to hand out our little announcements.

"Christian are you almost finished? We're going to be late"

"Yes, all done. I'm going to print these up in my office and put them in the cards with the sonograms and I'll be right down"

"Ok"

"I love you," He says, before running out of our bedroom and to his office.

"I love you too," I shout back.

Leaving our bedroom and heading downstairs towards the kitchen I find Gail sitting on one of the breakfast bar stools drinking a glass of wine and dressed in her costume.

"You ready Gail?" Christian has invited Taylor and Gail to join us tonight at the Greys. It only seems fair since Sawyer will be there with Mia.

"Are you kidding me? I've been ready for the last hour"

"Sorry" I sigh. "Christian wouldn't stop taking 'Mummy' pictures of me, and now he's in his office printing them up to add to the baby announcements"

"It's ok. I had a feeling that's what was happening," She laughs.

"Yeah" I shake my head. "Where's Taylor?" I ask.

"He's making a few phone calls to the guys making sure everyone is in their place at the Greys. He's been running around like a chicken with his head cut off. He wants to make sure nothing goes wrong tonight"

"Well, nothing will go wrong tonight. It's a party at the Greys. It's nothing like that party that Elena had at her house"

"I know, but try telling him that," She laughs again and I join in.

Christian and Taylor walk into the kitchen. Taylor is dressed in a black suit with a white dress shirt and a thin black tie, with sunglasses and a hat.

"Taylor, are you one of the blues brother?"

"Yes ma'am I am"

"Jason Christopher Taylor!" Gail yells at him. "I told you we were going as Paula Dean and butter"

"Gail" He sighs.

"Don't you Gail me. We came up with this costume weeks ago, and here you are dressed as a blues brother. Dammit Jason"

"We better get out of here," Christian whispers to me. I nod my head in agreement, and the two of us slowly walk out of the kitchen.

…..

"Do you think Taylor is going to be ok?" I ask Christian as we're driving to his parent's house.

"What do you mean?" He turns his head quickly to look at me than focuses his eyes back on the road.

"Did you see the way Gail looked at him after she yelled? I think she may kill him" Christian chuckles.

"I'm pretty sure Taylor can handle himself when it comes to Gail"

"I hope so because she was pretty pissed. She has non-stop talked about being Paula Dean for Halloween for the last six month"

"If it'll make you feel better I'll call Taylor and make sure he's still alive"

"Thank you"

We continue to drive to my in-laws house and as we do I keep my stare out the window looking at all the decorated houses and children as we pass them. I can't for the day that our baby is born and old enough for us to take it Tricks or Treating.

"Christian, have you heard anything from the realtor yet?"

"It's funny that you should mention that. He sent me several e-mails today on a few listings, but I haven't looked at them yet"

"If it's not too late when we get home tonight can we take a look?"

"Of course, baby" He smiles.

We pull into the Greys driveway, and I instantly start to get nervous and excited at the same time that my stomach begins to do flips. I can't believe that in such a short time we will be letting almost every member of the Grey family know that Christian and I are pregnant.

Turning off the car and stepping out, Christian walks over to the passenger side and opens the door for me.

"Relax, Ana"

"I am relaxed, Christian. I'm just excited to finally be able to tell everyone that we're pregnant"

"I know, me too" He squeezes my hand as he helps me out of his Audi.

"Take a few deep breaths. We don't want to give away our secret too soon" And I do. I'm trying to wipe away the grin that's on my face, but this deep breathing isn't working. I look over to Christian and see that he is trying to do the same.

Christian gives the door a few hard knocks before opening it and letting me walk in first. Closing the door behind him Christian quickly joins my side, and we walk together through the house to find everyone.

The house is heavily decorated for this Halloween party. It's covered from floor to ceiling. There are fog machines in almost every room that we pass. Tables upon tables of food, games, and prizes.

"Wow, your mom really went all out this year"

"Yeah she did. Or this could all be Mia's doing"

"I think you're right," I giggle.

We made our way into the family room where 75% of the Greys are standing around drinking, eating, and having a good time.

"Mom Dad" Christian greets.

"Christian! Ana! I'm so happy the two of you are here"

"We're happy to be here Grace, the house looks amazing," I tell her.

"It was all Mia's idea"

"I can tell. She did the same thing to the shop," I laugh.

"How is the shop doing? I feel so awful that I haven't stopped by in a while"

"It's fine Grace. I know you're a busy woman, but the shop is doing amazing. I get a lot of help from Mia, and sometimes Kate if we need her"

"I'm so happy to hear that. We always thought that Mia's calling was going to be in culinary arts or something to do with party planning. Who knew it was making and selling soaps"

"She's very good at it, and all our costumers love her"

"Wonderful" Grace Smiles. "So anything new with the two of you?"

"Actually mother, there is"

"Oh?"

"Yes, Christian is right there is" I look up to Christian and he nods his head. I guess now is the perfect time to tell everyone.

"Do you think we could steal just the family away for a few minutes?" Christian asks his mother.

"Of course. Go into my office. I'll gather everyone," Carrick says.

Christian and I head down the hallway to Carrick's office. I'm even more nervous now than when we got here. In just a few short moments we are going to announce to the whole family that I'm pregnant. I'm sure everyone will be overjoyed that finally after all this time Christian and I are adding to the family.

One by one everyone piles into my father in laws home office. Each of them looking at Christian and me with a worried look displayed on their face. The last people to enter are Grace and Carrick. Carrick quickly informs us that Gail and Taylor have arrived and will stay in the living room keeping an eye on everyone.

"So what's up? Why did we have to get pulled away from the party?" Elliot asks.

"Because there is something that Ana and I need to tell you all" Christian takes out the announcement cards from the inside of pocket of his costume and begin to hand them out. Next Christian wraps his one arm around my waist and gently places his hand on my stomach.

"As you know Ana and I have been trying to add to our family" All the women in the room gasp. "Getting there has been a very bumpy road for the two of us, but several weeks ago Anastasia and I found out that….well why don't you open your cards and find out for yourself" Everyone tears into the cards.

Grace's eyes become teary. Kate starts to make a little squealing noise. Elliot squints his eyes to look at the sonogram, and Carrick shakes his head yes and has a proud smile on his face as he looks at the two of us. Mia. Well…

"Oh my god! I knew it. I freaking knew it," Mia screams out. "I knew there was something different about you, I just couldn't figure what it was…Wait! When are you do?"

"May 19th"

The entire family begins to congratulate us on a job well done. After a few hugs and I love you, everyone starts to comment on how they can already tell that this baby is going to look just like Christian.

"This is wonderful. I'm so happy for the two of you. My little baby boy is having a baby. Oh god. Carry did you hear that? Our baby is having a baby" Grace starts to cry a little harder than she was before.

"Mom, I would hardly call myself a baby" Christian chuckles.

"I don't care how old you are Christian Grey. You are still my baby"

"Yes mother" He shakes his head and gives another chuckle. He pulls me closer to him and kisses the top of my head then whispers in my ear of how much he loves me. I stand on my tippy toes and kiss his soft lips.

"As much as I would hate to break this lovely moment up, but we have guests and a party going on just down the hall" Everyone agrees that it's time to head back to the party. Christian has asked that everyone keeps this to themselves for the time being.

When we return to the living room, all the guests seem to be having a good time. Their either dancing, eating or drinking. For the past hour Christian and I discuss a few things about how we're going to announce it to all of Seattle that we're pregnant. I told him we should just let people find out for themselves. I mean I'm hounded by pap at least once a day. Sooner or later they're going to see me we a large stomach and put two and two together. Then GEH can issue a statement that I'm indeed pregnant. Christian agrees.

"Care to dance Mrs. Grey?" Christian asks.

"I would love to…Daddy" I smile, and Christian gives me the biggest Mega-watt smile.

"I like the sound of that. I still can't believe that you have a little person growing inside you" He slides his hand between us and rests it on my stomach.

"I know I can't believe it either. Before you know it I'll be as big as a house," I laugh.

"A house, a boat. I don't care, it's just more of you for me to love, and I love you very much Anastasia"

"I love you too Christian"

"How would you feel about inviting the family to Savannah for Thanksgiving?" He asks me.

"Really?"

"Yes"

"I think that would be fantastic, but where is everyone going to sleep? There isn't enough room for everyone and I would feel awful making them stay at a hotel or the Bed and Breakfast"

"Our next door neighbor Mrs. Adeline" I nod my head. "Well Mrs. Adeline's family placed her into an assistive living and put her house for sale"

"That's horrible. She has lived in that house for as long as I could remember"

"I know, but she's getting up there in age and it's hard for her to walk up and down the stairs. Her family believes it's what's best for her"

"So what does that have to do with her house?"

"My parents bought her house"

"Seriously! I remember your mother saying that she was thinking about buying a house down there"

"Well she did"

"I had no idea. Why didn't she say anything to me?"

"She wanted it to be a surprise. Are you surprised?"

"Yes. I'm thrilled. What about you? How do you feel about your parents living right next door to us?"

"Considering the houses are so close to each other it's a little disappointing"

"How so?"

"Baby, you're a screamer. Remember what happened last time. Mrs. Adeline called the cops because she thought I was beating you" Jesus, how could I forget that day. The savannah police department busted our front door. When they came into our bedroom their faces were a shade of red that I have never seen before in my life. They all tripped over each other trying to get out.

"Oh god" I start to laugh. Oh lord, I remember the look on Mrs. Adeline face when we told her what we were doing. Neither of us could look at her for the week we stayed there.

"Well, you know what that means now, don't you?" I ask him and he shakes his head. "It means we can't have sex while your parents are there, even with them being next door in their own house"

"Fuck that shit. I'm getting our house sound proof, and I don't give a shit how much it'll cost us either"


	23. Chapter 22

**To the guest review who said "**Going by my baby books 11 weeks pregnant the baby isn't even formed, so how can they say they can tell the baby already looks like Christian?" **According to BabyCenter dot com. The baby is about 1 ½ inches, about the size of a fig, and is almost fully formed. As for the Greys saying they can tell it already looks like Christian, who cares? It was meant as a joke. Besides we all know that little Teddy is going to be Christian's twin. **

**Ana's POV (1 week later) **

The past week has been extremely busy for both Christian and I. He has been working late, and I have been spending most of my time at the shop, and when I finally get a breather I'm helping Mia plan her wedding.

Not today though. Today Christian and I are meeting up with our realtor. After getting home from the Greys Halloween party Christian and I sat down on his couch in his office and looked at the e-mails our realtor sent him. There were verities of houses to choose from. At first it was a little overwhelming, but Christian made it easier. Anything with five bedrooms or less got dropped from the list. I told him he was crazy. He told me that he plans on keeping me pregnant for as long as it's humanly possible, so the more bedroom the merrier.

"Ana, you almost ready baby? The realtor will be here any minute"

"Yes, I'm just putting my sweater on" I tell him honestly. I have on a pair of black leggings, with my flat knee high brown boots, and a cream color sweater. I like the fact that it's been getting chiller. What I hate is the fact that, in the penthouse we have a gas fireplace. I want a real wood fireplace. There is nothing better than the smell of wood burning on a cold night while sitting right in front of it with the one you love who smells just as intoxicating. What's even sexier is my hot man cutting the wood shirtless and watching his muscle pulse at every move he makes. Just like when we were camping.

Walking out of our bedroom Christian is standing there in a casual outfit. He's wearing a pair of faded black jeans, with dark gray button up sweater jacket, with a black t-shirt underneath, and a gray scarf wrapped around his neck. Mmm yummy.

"I'm ready when you are," I state.

"Good, he's waiting downstairs in the lobby" Christian takes my hand and we walk with Taylor to the elevator.

Once downstairs in the main lobby the realtor is there waiting for us with IPad in hand and his phone in the other.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grey"

"Good morning Charles" Christian says.

"Well after going through your e-mail the other day it has left us with only 12 houses that meet your approval for viewing"

"Shall we then?" Christian wraps an arm around me as we walk to the waiting SUV. Taylor opens the door to back seat and Christian helps me in. Next Christian gets in and makes sure I am buckled in. He does the same with himself and our realtor sits in front with Taylor.

Two of the houses we have looked at are just outside the city and Christian isn't thrilled at all. He wants to be completely out of the city. He doesn't care how far of a drive it'll be for him to travel to and from work.

Two more houses and still Christian isn't happy. The backyards are relatively small. At the one house there would hardly be any room for a playset because the pool being so large. The second house wasn't so bad, but there was no pool, and if we added a pool there goes the backyard.

We stopped for lunch for about an hour. I had a chicken salad sandwich with a side of fries, and Christian had a double cheeseburger with loaded fries that I kept stealing after mine were all gone.

"Feeling better, baby?"

"Much better. I was starving"

"I know. You ate all my mints at the third house" He chuckles.

"Sorry" I bite down on my lower lip. "I'll get you more once we get back in the city" He just nods.

Another couple of hours later we have looked at nearly all the houses. From the outside they all looked very large and inviting, but once we got inside it was disappointing. Some of them, the kitchens weren't big enough, or the bedrooms were too small, and one of the houses had no basement. How can a large house have no basement? Even Escala has a basement. I know this because Gail told me.

"How many houses are left?" Christian asked annoyed.

"Just one left Mr. Grey"

"Mr. Essmay, do you know why I hire you as our realtor?"

"Yes sir. Because I'm the best realtor in the entire Seattle area"

"Correct, now explain to me why I haven't seen the best?"

"Mr. Grey, sir, with the standards you're asking for in a house it's almost near impossible to find the house you're looking for"

"Is it?"

"To be honest sir, yes it is. You're almost asking for a house that doesn't exist. You want a house with a big enough backyard to fit two houses of the size of the house you want with a pool, not to mention a gated private driveway, a guest house with a pool for your staff, and located near the sound"

"Considering who I am, I don't think that is too much to ask for"

"Then I believe going to this last house will be a waste of your time Mr. Grey. It's not what you're looking for besides the amount of land it has to offer"

"How much land are we talking?" I question.

"A few hundred acres"

"What do you think baby?"

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to check it out"

"You heard my wife, let's check it out"

The drive was a lot longer than I had expected, but on the plus side you can't hear the sounds from the city like we did at the one house we looked at, and that's a good thing. Ever since we went camping Christian has been craving the sounds of nature.

"Well this is it" Mr. Essmay hands Taylor a piece of paper with the code to the gate. Taylor rolls the window down and punches in the code and the gate automatically opens.

The driveway reminds me of Christian's parent's driveway. Very long and with trees on both sides, but this driveway is much longer and the trees are like a canopy for the driveway. Not to mention the amount of over growth there is. It looks as if the grass hasn't been cut in over a year. But I'm sure that can be over looked once it has been cut.

"This is beautiful, Christian"

"It's just the driveway, baby. Don't get your hopes up"

"But still" He smiles.

Finally after what feels like forever we come to a big opening, and off in the distance we can see the house. It's old. Abandon looking in fact.

"How old is this house?" Christian asks.

"Very old. I believe it was built back in the early 1950's. It has been vacant since the 1990's. From what I gather on the listing is that it was updated in the mid 1980's"

"Well I can tell you one thing. You were right it's not the house we are looking for, but this much land sure makes up for that," Christian states.

"Can we look around?"

"Of course Mrs. Grey" Taylor pulls the car near the front of the house. Christian gets out first then takes my hand. Hand in hand we walk around the house looking at everything. There is more than enough space in the backyard for a dozen pools, and still we would have more than enough room. The sound isn't too far off in the distance either, which is great.

"What do you think?" I ask.

"Well it's big that's for sure. But the house…."

"I know. The house isn't what either of us was picturing"

"No it's not, but I honestly don't see a problem"

"What do you mean?"

"Elliot" He is all he says.

"Elliot?"

"Yes, Elliot. He is the best contractor I know, and he has an amazing crew. We can have them knock down the house and build us a new one. One that is to our liking"

"How long do you think it would take?" I run my hand over my stomach while looking up to my husband.

"I don't know. We'll have to bring Elliot here and have him take a look"

"Ok" I nod disappointingly, than look down at my feet.

"Hey" He whispers before tilting my head up to look at him. "I'm going to buy it baby. Don't worry. This land is ours" I instantly smile and wrap my arms around him and hug him tightly.

"I love you Christian"

"I love you too Anastasia"

**CPOV **

Around five we return back to Escala. Gail already had dinner ready for the four of us when we came in. I have to admit, it's a little odd eating with my staff. I still need to get used to it, but Ana looks at Gail and even Taylor as mother and father figure to her.

"So how was the house hunting?" Gail asks.

"Horrible, completely horrible. But we found something that will work space wise. Only thing that sucks is we have to build from the ground up"

"I'm sorry to hear that. I know you were looking forward to finding something soon before little baby Grey gets here"

"It's alright. It's just something we're going to have to deal with"

"But besides having to build from the ground up how does it look?" Gail asks.

"It's over a hundred acres. The driveway is long with a canopy of trees covering it. The grass hasn't seen a lawnmower in about a year. There is more than enough room for two guest houses, a pool, and then more," I inform her.

"Sounds wonderful"

"It is" Taylor confirms.

"We're having Elliot take a look at it in a few days, why don't you come with us Gail?" Says my wife.

"As long as it's ok with Mr. Grey"

"Of course it is, this will be your house too," I tell her. But wait I have planned for Taylor and her is their own house right on the property.

"In the mean time I would like for the two of you ladies to start designing the kitchen. Gail I know the kitchen is like your second home so please spear no expense to whatever you would like"

"Really!" Her face lightens up.

"Yes, really" I lightly chuckle.

After dinner Ana helps Gail with the dishes while Taylor and I go into the billiards room for a round of pool.

"I should warn you Mr. Grey giving your wife and Gail to design the kitchen might have been no so good of an idea. You might actually see a dent in your bank account" He laughs.

"Yeah, I was thinking the same thing too" I laugh along with him.

"I just wish the house was what we we're looking for. I know how badly Ana wants to be in a house before the baby gets here, and I wish I could do that for her"

"I understand" He takes a sip of his beer. "You have 7 months; a lot can be done in those 7 months"

"Yes, but that's not enough time to have the house built to the way I want it"

"True"

"This house is where my wife and I are going to watch our children grow up, and their children. It needs to be perfect" He nods.

After two rounds and a few beers later Taylor and I call it a night and go in search of our wives. We check the kitchen and it's empty. We check Ana's office thinking that they may have went in there to google kitchen designs. Again empty. Going to our room I peek inside and see Ana asleep on the bed.

"She's asleep," I whisper.

He nods and whispers back, "Good night sir" And heads off to his private apartment.

Quietly I walk in our bedroom and begin to remove my shoes, and clothes. Leaving me just in my boxers. My beautiful pregnant wife is under our covers peacefully sleeping. I slip under and slide as close as I can next to her without waking her up.

My hand goes right to her stomach and I start to rub the small bump that has begun to form a couple of weeks ago.

"Christian" Ana starts to mumble in her sleep.

"Shh. Go back to sleep baby" I continue to caress to stomach as she snuggles closer to me. I'm in awe of this beautiful moment.


	24. Chapter 23

**Hope you all enjoy. I would have gotten this out sooner, but if you read the Authors note at the end you'll see why. Please leave a review. **

**APOV **

All day I haven't been feeling well and of course all day I have been dealing with a very concerned husband and father to be. When I woke up this morning I felt fine, but as the day has pressed on I started to feel like crap. Why on God's green earth do they call it morning sickness if it doesn't always happen in the morning?

And ever since I texted Christian letting him know how I've been feeling he has been non-stop calling, and texting. It's sweet and I love him for it, but it's getting annoying. It's morning sickness for crying out loud.

"How you feeling, Ana?" Mia asks, as she walks in the back room of our shop.

"I'm fine. The morning sickness passed a few minutes ago. Please, I wish you guys would stop worrying so much"

"Ana, you're my sister-in-law, pregnant with my niece or nephew. How could I not be worried?"

"I know, and thank you for that, but were you this worried when Kate was pregnant?"

"Well no"

"Then why worry so much about me?"

"Because I can. You're my sister in law-"

"So is Kate" I cut her off.

"Yes, but you're not like Kate. You're different Ana. And you're also my business partner too" It's true; a few months ago I had asked Mia if she would like to be Co-owner of the shop and she gratefully accepted.

"Alright" I playfully groaned out.

Mia and I get back to work. She stays in the front while I'm in the back working on our Christmas soaps. Even though Christmas is more than a month away the orders have already begun to come in, and since we are leaving in a week for Savannah I need to get as much done as I possibly can. I'm also in the process of making a pumpkin spice soap for the family to give out at Thanksgiving.

Four hours later, 3 different types of peppermint soaps, 2 gingerbread men soaps, and about 4 random Christmas soaps, I'm ready to call it a day. It's almost five o'clock and I'm starving despite the fact that I ate like a horse at lunch. I still can't get over the amount of food I'm able to consume. Normally a few bites from a sandwich and a handful of chips would be just fine for me. Well, not anymore. Now it's more like 2 sandwiches and a whole bag of chips. And I'm not talking those small $1 bags either.

"You ready to get going, Mia?" I ask.

"Yeah, just give me a second I'm cashing out the last customer," She yells from the register. I place the last bar of soap on the drying rack and head over to the sink to wash my hands. When I'm finished I go out front to where Mia is I greet our last customer of the day.

I look at the woman oddly. I feel as if I know her from somewhere, but I can't seem to put my finger on it. She has blonde hair with dark brown roots peaking their way through. She has brown eyes, and is extremely thin.

"Hello" She says to me in a whisper.

"Hello" I reply back. "Have we met before?" I ask her. She doesn't say anything, but shakes her head no and quickly grabs the bag out of Mia's hand and runs out the shop almost knocking down two display tables as she does so.

"That was weird," Mia states.

"Yeah, and rude. She just grabbed the bag from you and ran" What the hell is her problem.

"Rude is right" Mia confirms.

"And you know what else is weird? I feel as if I know her, or have seen her before"

"Can you think of where?"

"No, not off hand. I'm sure it'll come to me sooner or later" I shrug my shoulders.

I give up on trying to figure out where I know that woman from, and help Mia close the shop. I can't wait to get home and soak in a nice warm bath.

A little while later, Sawyer pulled up to the curb out front of our shop. I watched as Mia's eyes light up when she noticed him. I can't tell you how much I enjoy watching

True love at its finest. The two of them were just meant to be together. Just like Christian and me.

In a matter of seconds Mia is out the door, running into her fiancé's arms. God, what I wouldn't give to have Christian here right now. I miss the days where he used to come and pick me up from work, and him and I would sit in the back seat and make out until Taylor announced that we had arrived at Escala.

When they finally break free of each other, Sawyer looks over at me and says his hellos. Untangling their arms from each other Sawyer went to the passenger side of the car and opened not only the front passenger door, but the back at well. For me, that's a little odd. Mia always sits in back with me so we can discuss what we plan to do tomorrow.

I watched as Mia went to the front and stepped in. Sawyer closed the door and waited near the back door for me to enter. Slowly I walked to where Sawyer was. He had a big smirk on his face.

"Sawyer?" Nope, he didn't reply and he even looked away. Whatever. Was all I could think? Upon entering the car I now know what is was he was smirking about. There he is dressed in his finest suit sitting there looking gorgeous as ever, and smelling just as good. My husband.

"Christian!" I say surprised.

"Evening, Mrs. Grey. How are my babies doing?" I don't even answer him. I jump right onto his lap and begin my attack on his soft warm lips. Our slow and soft kiss turns into much more when Christian deepened it. Just when I was about to rip his shirt off of him someone in the front seat cleared their throat.

"Um…..sorry" I whispered to my sister in law and my CPO. Christian began to chuckle.

"Home Sawyer" Christian said, before moving me to his side and buckling me in.

"I've missed you so much," I tell him. Christian wraps his right arm around me and holds me close to him. He kisses the top of my head then takes a deep breath smelling my hair.

"I've missed you too. You had me so worried today"

"I know. I'm sorry, but you'll be happy to know your sister kept a close eye on me"

"I'm glad" Mia glances back at the two of us and smiles. "How are you feeling now?"

"Better. Oh, and hungry" I giggle.

…..

Twenty minutes later Sawyer pulls into the parking garage of Escala. Standing like a statue by the elevator is Taylor. We say our goodbyes to Mia and Sawyer and get out of the car and make our way over to the elevator.

"Evening Taylor" I start. "How was your day?"

"Evening Ana. My day was the same as always" He shrugs. "How was yours?"

"It was great for the most part. Had a little morning sickness, was treated like a baby by my sister in law, and made a shit ton of soap" He lightly chuckled.

"Sounds productive" I turn to him and gave him a quick nod and said,

"Yes it was" Than giggled.

"So what's for dinner? I'm starving"

"Gail is just finishing up making spaghetti and meatballs"

"Yum. I feel like it's been ages since she made that. I can't wait"

The elevator stops when we reach the penthouse. Of course Taylor is the first one off making sure it's all clear in the foyer. Why he does that is beyond me. The only people that can make it up to that point need to use the code and there are only a handful of people who know it.

Walking into the great room I get hit with the sweet smell of tomato sauce. My feet instantly take me to the kitchen.

"It smells amazing in here," I tell Gail and she smiles.

"Would you like a taste?"

"Please!" She grabs one of the wooden spoons and dips it into the sauce. With such grace, she lightly blows on it until its cool enough to taste then hands it to me.

I try not to shove the whole spoon into my mouth, but I failed. It's just so good. I'm sure I look like a 4 year old child with my cheeks covered in sauce, but I don't care.

Like the mother figure she is to me. Gail wets one of her tea towels, and wipes away the sauce.

"There all cleaned" She smiles.

"Thanks, Gail" I return the smile.

"By the looks of things I take it my babies approve" Christian says, as he walks into the kitchen.

"We sure do" I tell him, and then run my hand over my stomach.

"You two go and get changed. By the time you get back here I'll have everything plated and ready to go in the dining room"

"You don't need to tell me twice" I run out of the kitchen and make a B-line to our bedroom, where I quickly remove my clothes and replace them with one of Christian's t-shirts and a pair of sweatpants.

Christian walks into the bedroom. His suit jacket and tie has already been removed, and his shirt unbuttoned. If I wasn't so hungry I would jump him right now. I stand there and watch as he finishes undressing himself. In the back of my head, there's this little voice that is saying fuck dinner, and go fuck your husband, but the little voice in my stomach is saying, "Feed me Seymour. Feed me" And well since I'm pregnant we all know which voice it is that wins.

We walk hand in hand to the dining room. Christian pulls out my chair for me, as Taylor does the same for Gail.

I moan loudly after taking my first bite. Out of the corner of my eye I can see Christian smiling. I know he always enjoys watching me eat, and now that I'm pregnant he enjoys it even more.

"How was your day?" I ask Christian.

"You know same old same old. Made a few million, fired a few idiots that didn't know what they were doing. Had lunch with Elliot, worked some more, and then picked you up. How about you? How was your day?"

"It was good, besides the morning sickness from hell. Plus an overly concerned sister in law and husband" I roll my eyes. "I managed to get most of my Christmas orders done, well the soaps at least. And I also managed to make something for the family for Thanksgiving"

"Baby, you don't always have to make something for the family every holiday"

"I know that. But I like doing it, and it's always better to give than to receive"

"Alright. So what kind of soap did you make for the family?"

"Mmm, it's a yummy pumpkin spice. I swear it smells just like pumpkin pie. You'll love it"

"Baby, I love everything that you make"

"So does Taylor and me. Ana the flavors you come up with are just out of this world"

"Thank you Gail"

After dinner, I helped Gail with the dishes. I know it's something that I don't need to do because Gail gets paid to do it, but to me it brings back memories of my mother and I from when I was younger.

Gail and I chitchat about Thanksgiving and what it is were going to make. So far we already know we're going to need at least 2 turkeys, 20lbs of potatoes, 10lbs of sweet potatoes, cornbread muffins, and that's just a dent in what we're going to need for thanksgiving dinner.

After writing down everything we have thought of I tell Gail that I'm heading to bed. She wishes me a goodnight but stays in the kitchen to finish the list.

Walking into the bedroom I thought I would find Christian laying on our bed with his laptop in hands, but I don't. Instead I smell the sweet smell of apples coming from our bathroom. I slowly slip out of my sweats and head right into the bathroom.

There my loving husband is. Naked as the day he was born standing next to the bathtub that is filled and surrounded by tiny little tea light candles.

"Care for a bath Mrs. Grey?"

"With you?" He nods. "Always" I reply.

"After you" He holds his hand out for me. I take it, and slowly ease myself into the bathtub. The warm water feels amazing on my skin. Christian gets in behind me but doesn't lay down like he normal does. Instead begins to massage my shoulders and upper back.

"How's this?" He asks and he works his thumbs into my neck.

"Perfect. It feels perfect," I tell him.

"And this?" He moves his hands to my sides then to my front. Softly he begins to massage my breasts.

"Better" I moan.

"And what about this?" He whispers in my ear before lightly biting it. He is using his thumbs and index finger and lightly rolling my nipples between them.

"Oh fuck," I moan even louder than before. My breasts are so sensitive that at the slightest touch I become aroused. I lean back into Christian's chest and rest my head on top of his shoulder. He leans himself all the way until his back touches the tub. My ass immediately grinds onto his cock.

**I hate to end it here for you ladies, but the problem is I lost my lemon mojo. I wish I was joking, but honestly I lost it. I have a feeling it's because I've been working so much I haven't had time to actually have sex myself….lol 85% of my lemons I have written in the past, are all based on experience. There was one person who had sent me a PM a while back letting me know she would be more than happy to write a lemon for me. I have over 500 PM's in my inbox and can't find you. Please send me another PM ASAP so we can work on it together. **


	25. Chapter 24

**Sorry it's such a short chapter ladies, and that it took me a while to get it out. I was waiting for someone to get back to me about the bathtub scene and haven't heard back from her. So it took me a little while to come up with it. I hope its ok. Anyways please don't forget to review. Also I'm hoping to have another chapter out on or before Saturday. **

**CPOV**

"Anastasia, if you keep doing that…" I start to tell her.

"You'll what, Christian?" Is she challenging me? Well then. I better take matters into my own hands. Grabbing her by the waist I turn her around so that she is facing me. She looks at me throw her lashes trying to look innocent. Baby, we know you are far from innocent.

"I'll do this" I lift her just enough so that she is hovering over my cock. I slowly lower her down onto it. In unison we both moan at the feeling. Fuck! She feels amazing. So wet, and so warm. And tight. Let's not forget how incredible tight she is.

**APOV **

Christian held me possessively in his arms as he kissed me fiercely. It was a savage kiss. Bold and brazen with heated passion mixed in. Then Christian lifted me off him. My ass getting cold from the air around us then slammed me back down on his cock. The water splashed everywhere.

"Fuck!" I cried out. He held my hips tighter and pumped his cock into me harder. I couldn't help but close my eyes, tilt my head back, and moan. My nails sunk into his shoulders and he quickened his pace.

I panted softly as he took hold of one of my breasts while my back was arched and began to suck on my nipple. Almost immediately my body started to shake. I can feel the waves of pleasure starting to build from deep within me.

"You feel amazing," He said to me before he switched breasts, and started to suck on that nipple.

"Oh, God" I moan louder than before. I'm close. Very close. My body is starting to tremble. I don't know how much more I can hold off before my orgasm rips through me.

"That's it baby. Fuck me" Christian said as I start to roll my hips. I need to come, and I need to come now.

"Christian. I need to….." I don't even get the chance to tell him that I'm coming because my insides explode. Christian grabs the back of my head and pulls me towards him and crashes his lips to mine. It's not long after that I hear his little grunt that he makes right before he's about to come.

He takes hold of bottom lip and starts to suck, bite, and then lick. I watch as his eyes roll in the back of his head and he leans his head back and bites down on his own bottom lip.

In a moan he calls out my name. I inhaled deeply and closed my eyes. I love it when he moans out my name like that just as he is coming. I always enjoy this moment.

When both our breathing was under controlled and Christian's eyes finally opened and look at me I smirked. Maybe because that was the best bathtub sex we have ever had.

"You are one fucking amazing woman"

"Mmm. And you are one fucking amazing man, and I'm happy to call you my husband" A few kisses and we were out of the tub and in our bedroom drying off. Of course Christian just had to make sure I was extra dry and well lotion up. Making sure to spend extra attention on my growing baby bump.

I wake up to Christian's alarm going off. Of course he is so dead to the world right he can't even hear it to wake up. I try to move to turn it off, but that's next to impossible because Christian is wrapped around me like a vein. I try to remove his arm from around my waist, but when I do that his grip on me only gets tighter causing me to get the sudden urge to pee.

"Christian, wake up" Nothing. "Christian, wake up. Please" I beg, though still nothing. I can feel my bladder ready to explode. Great I'm going to end up peeing the bed, and I haven't done that since I was at least 4 years old.

"CHRISTIAN!" I scream. This time he sits straight up and in a very sleepy voice, hardly making any sense at all he says, "W-what?" His runs his hands over his face.

"The alarm is going off, and I need to pee" I quickly jump out of bed and run like a crazy woman on black Friday to the bathroom. I don't even have time to shut the door the pressure is that bad?

As soon as I sit down on the toilet the floodgates open. I moan at how good it feels to empty my bladder. As I'm finishing up Christian comes into the bathroom. Normally I'm extremely pee shy in front of him, but right now I couldn't care less.

"What the fuck, Anastasia? You fucking scared me half to death"

"I'm sorry, Christian. The alarm was going off, and when I tried to move to turn it off you tighten your grip on me causing my bladder to want to burst"

"Oh, baby. I didn't know. Fuck, are you ok? Did I hurt you?" I giggle.

"No Christian" I shake my head. "You didn't hurt me. I'm fine, but can you please turn around I need to um…wipe" He does as I ask and turns around. I quickly wipe then stand. Pulling up my panties I flush the toilet and go over to the sink and wash my hands. Next since I'm in here I brush my teeth and wash my face.

Christian goes and uses the bathroom himself.

"Christian, what are you doing?"

"Going pee"

"But I'm in here"

"So, I was in here when you went to the bathroom. Babe, that's what husbands and wives do"

"I know that. It's just we never really done that before"

"Ana, we've been married for over a year. Together even longer"

"It's just that it's…..weird"

"How is it weird? And let me point out that you were on the toilet just a minute ago" He asks and states.

"It just is, ok"

"Whatever you say sweetheart" He gives his dick a quick shake and tucks it back into his briefs. He walks up behind me and wraps both his arms around me.

"Eww gross, Christian"

"What?" He shrugs.

"Wash your fucking hands" I scold at him. He rolls his eyes and releases his arms from me and begins to wash his hands. As he is doing this I walk out of the bathroom and head into our closet and find something for me to wear.

Most of my clothes still fit me, but I know soon I'll have to start shopping for maternity clothes. Mia has already offered to come with me. Honestly, I don't know what I would do without her. You would think Kate and I would be that close since we are both married to a Grey, but nope.

Searching the closet I find just what I'm looking for. I grab a pair of my black leggings, a long sleeve white and gray shirt, and my black fleece north face vest. As I walk out Christin walks in. I can't help but to stare as he removes his briefs and goes in search of a new pair. Mentally I thank god for giving me a husband with one hell of an ass. So round and oh so perfect.

"Your staring Mrs. Grey" I look up and see Christian looking over his shoulder at me.

"Aren't I allowed to stare at my husband?"

"Of course you are. Just let me know if there is anything else you would like to stare at" He turns around giving me full view of his frontal, then winks at me before slipping on his clean pair of briefs.

I resist the urge to run back into our closet and tackle him to the ground and fuck him like he has never been fucked before. Instead I clutch my thighs together and walk out of the bedroom.

In the kitchen, Gail is already cooking away breakfast for Christian and me. Pancakes and bacon for me, while Christian gets an egg-white omelet filled with mushrooms and spinach.

"Good morning, Gail"

"Good morning, Ana. How did you sleep?"

"Great and yourself?"

"A little tossing and turning, but I managed to get a few hours in"

"I'm sorry to hear that"

"Don't be. It happens every once in a blue moon" I nod. She hands me a cup of tea, before placing my plate of pancakes in front of me.

A few minutes later Christian walks into the kitchen looking sharp as ever in his gray suit.

"Morning Christian" Gail greets him, and then place his cup of coffee in front of him as well as his omelet.

"Thank you, Gail"

"You're welcome. I'll leave you two to your breakfast"

"You're not joining us?" I ask.

"No I need to run to the market and pick up a few things. If I don't leave now by the time I get there it'll be mobbed"

"I know what you mean" I shake my head. She wipes up quickly and tosses her hand towel into the sink and takes off to the staff apartment.

Christian and I remain in the kitchen finishing out breakfast. When we're done I take our plates and place them in the sink. In no time at all Taylor joins us in the kitchen.

"Ana Christian" He greets us.

"Good morning Taylor. The wife and I are ready when you are" He nods he head and begins walking towards the elevator. We follow behind.


	26. Chapter 25

**Happy Thanksgiving everyone. I know this is an extremely short chapter, and I'm sorry. The next chapter will be much longer. I promise. Please leave a review. Now I need to go and finish making my sweet potatoes and head off to my Aunt's house. **

**APOV**

Christian and I share a very sloppy kiss before I exit the car.

"I love you," Christian says, with his lips just brushing mine.

"I love you more," I say back.

"Mm. And I love you too" He bends down and gentle kisses my stomach where our baby is growing. God, this man sure knows how to swoon me so early in the morning.

"You better get going or I'll be forced to take you to GEH with me and make love to you all day on my desk" Now that doesn't sound like a bad idea. Unfortunately I can't. We're leaving in a few days to Savannah and I need to get as much stuff done at the shop as I can before then.

"As delicious as that sounds, and believe me it does sound tempting. I just have way too much to do before we leave. So can I take a rain check?"

"As long as you promise not to over work yourself, and that you eat," He tells me.

"I promise. Everything that needs to get done can be done while I'm sitting down, and for the record I do eat. A lot in fact"

"Good. You better get going. Mia is making faces through the window at us," He points. The two of us shake our head and give each other one last kiss.

"Bye"

"Bye"

Walking into the shop Mia quickly runs away from the window and tries to busy herself with dusting.

"I swear you act like a child"

"And I swear, you and my brother fuck like rabbits" She replies back.

"Uh-huh. Like you and Sawyer don't" Mia rolls her eyes and continues to keep herself busy. Yep, that's what I thought.

I switch the close sign to open, then walk into the back and get started on my day. There are soaps that need to be made and if I want to be in Savannah in a few days then I need to get my ass moving.

When lunchtime comes around Mia and I send Sawyer out to get something for us to eat. I'm guessing while he was picking up our food Sawyer sent a text Taylor letting him know. And of course Taylor informed Christian. So in return I received a thank you text from my husband.

During the time Mia and I were eating lunch a costumer came into the store. It was the same woman from yesterday. She slowly walked around the shop looking at everything. Every so often she would look over at the two of us. When she saw that the two of us were watching her she would go back to looking at the items that we had on display.

"Isn't that the same woman from yesterday?" Mia asked me in a whisper.

"Yeah"

"Why is she here again?"

"I don't know. Maybe she liked what she bought yesterday and wanted to get more"

"I don't think so. I was thinking about her last night, and I swear I know her from somewhere. Like I've seen her before," Mia tells me.

"I know what you mean. I've seen her somewhere before, but I just can't put my finger on it"

"I'm going to go over there and talk to her"

"What! No" I grab Mia by the hand to stop her. "I'll go"

"Ana, you can't be serious. What if she's dangerous?"

"Please, I don't think that woman could even hurt a fly" I tell her honestly.

"Fine, but I'm having Sawyer come into the shop" I roll my eyes at my sister in law. "Don't give me that shit, Ana. It's better to be safe than sorry" She pulls out her phone from her pocket and sends a text to Sawyer.

I round the corner of the counter and make my way over to this woman. As I'm doing so Sawyer enters through the front door. Our eyes lock for a brief second before he looks over to Mia. I'm almost positive as soon as he reaches Mia; she is going to tell him to have his gun ready.

"Can I help you Miss?" I ask the woman.

"I'm just browsing" She replies in a soft voice.

"Is there anything in particular that you're looking for? Maybe I can help you find it?" I ask.

"No I'm ok" Again her voice is soft.

"Alright. Well I'm right over there if you need me. My name is Ana. Just yell if you need something"

"Ana?" She asks.

"Mmhmm. Ana Grey"

"Grey? As in Christian Grey?" She asks again.

"Yes, he's my husband. Do I know you from somewhere? I swear I have seen you before?"

"I-I'm" She stops. She looks faint.

"Would you like a glass of water or maybe some juice?" She nods her head. I take her by the arm gentle and walk her over to where Mia is. I don't see Sawyer, so maybe he went back to the car realizing that this woman isn't a threat.

I give her the stool I was sitting on earlier and tell her to take a sit while I go get her something to drink.

In the back room I take out a bottle of juice from the refrigerator and go back over to where she is. "Here you go. It's nice and cold"

"Thank you" She unscrews the cap and begins to chug.

"Is there someone I can call for you? You don't look so well" She shakes her head no.

"Well your more than welcome to stay here until you feel better….Miss?" She goes to open her mouth to tell us who she is, but Sawyer come bursting through the doors.

"Leila Williams" He says then runs over to Mia and me. Pushing us both behind him.


	27. Chapter 26

**Here is another chapter for you guys. It's not as long as I promised, but I've noticed shorter chapters are easier for me to get out quicker. I'm sure you all are ok with that. I'm not going to add too much drama when it comes to Leila and Cross. Or maybe I will, who knows. Please leave a review, they keep me going, and I enjoy reading them. I'm working long hours for the next 4 days so it may be a week or so before I get a chance to update again. **

**APOV**

"OH MY GOD! Isn't she, wasn't she" Mia says out loud.

"Yes" Sawyer and I say in unison. Leila Williams. One of Christian's 15.

"Please, I can explain"

"You can explain everything to the police when they get here," Sawyer hisses at her.

"No, please. My baby" Baby? She has a baby?

"Miss Williams, you better explain yourself right now. I have no doubt in my mind that Sawyer here called the police before he even walked in. And with a name like mine I'm sure they'll be here any second"

"I'm here to ask for help. I was going to tell you who I was yesterday, but I got scared and ran off"

"Help? You do understand that you are still under an NDA with my husband and even though you're no longer his….well you know. The rules still apply"

"Yes, I know that. That's why I came to you instead of him"

"Yes, but at Elena's funeral I believe both my husband and his COP Jason Taylor made it very clear to you that you're not allowed to have any kind of contact with me or anyone from his family"

"Please" She begs. Just then five Seattle police department vehicles pull up in front of the shop.

"Sawyer, take care of them"

"Ana-"He starts.

"Tell them it was a false alarm"

"Ana" His voice warning me. But I shake my head no.

"Mrs. Grey, please" His voice a little stronger this time.

"Sawyer, you're like a brother to me. But don't piss me off" I move to where Leila is and take her by the hand and lead her towards the back of the shop. I offer her a sit and she takes it. I sit on the edge of my desk.

"Call your brother while I go deal with them" I hear Sawyer tell Mia.

"Ok Miss Williams. You have about ten minutes before my husband comes storming in here. You better tell me what it is that you need help with?"

"I need help finding someone"

"Ok? Would you explain to me how I or my husband comes into all of this? You know there are people out there that do that for a living"

"I-I just thought it would be easier"

"Easier how?"

"Because the two of you already know this person"

"Who?"

"Gideon Cross" Wow. Now that's a name I haven't heard in a while.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE THE FUCK IS MY WIFE" Hmm that was quick.

"In the back Sir" Sawyer tells him. Leila and I both keep our eyes on the door. Any second now Christian is going to….Too late.

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? GET UP….GET UP AND GET THE FUCK OUT"

"Christian, please calm down. She's here-"

"I DON'T GIVE A SHIT WHAT SHE'S HERE FOR. TAYLOR" He yells.

"Now you wait just a freaking minute. She didn't come here for you, she came here for me, and for help" I can't believe I'm even saying this.

"I don't give a RATS ASS, what she came here for. The NDA states-"

"I know what the NDA fucking states, Christian. She has a child, and she needs my help" Christian's face goes pale.

"A c-child" Leila nods. I watch as he begins to breathe in and out quickly.

"It's not yours Mr. Grey. If that's what you're worried about. She's less than a year and a half" Soon the color comes back in his face. Leila pulls out her phone and unlocks it. She shows me, then Christian the picture of her little girl.

This baby has jet-black hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. Why would Christian think he would have been the father? Did he? Oh god. Panic starts to rise within me. He…he had an affair. Tears start to fall. Christian rushes over to me but I put my hand up to stop him from even getting close to me.

"Ana?"

"NO"

"No? Ana what's wrong?"

"Y-you thought it was yours. Y-you had an affair with her. Didn't you. DIDN'T YOU" Leila's eyes widen and she shakes her head no.

"W-what? NO. No Ana I swear. You said she had a child. I-I just thought. Fuck, baby I swear to god. I would never do something like that to you. I love you" He manages to come over to me and kneels before me while holding my hand.

"Ana, look at me" I don't. "Please, Anastasia. Look at me" This time I do. "I swear to god, Ana. I never. When you said a child, I thought maybe a 3 or 4 year old. Not a baby" He runs his hands through his hair.

"I think it's time for you to go Miss Williams," Taylor says from the door. She nods.

"I'm sorry to have bothered you, and cause this kind of mess for the two of you" I look up to where Leila is now standing.

"What was it that you needed my help with?"

"Oh, no. Don't even think about it, Anastasia" Still upset with Christian I say,

"Fuck off. Leila"

"I was hoping that you could help me get ahold of Gideon. After the night him and I spent together I never saw him again. I tried and tried to reach him, but I always ended up with nothing. He needs to know he has a daughter. He needs to take responsibility for her"

"I always thought you were a little on the crazy side, but now, I know for sure. There is no way in hell I'm going to let my wife help you find that son of a bitch"

"I'm not" I watch as relief waves over him. "You are," I say flat out. "And if you can't, I will find someone who will" I rip off a piece of paper from a notebook and jot down my cell phone number and hand it to Leila.

"Here, this is my number"

"WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME," Christian screams.

"No I'm not kidding you. I'm going to help her find him, and make sure she gets what she deserves"

"What she deserves is a padded room and a strait jacket"

"Christian, that's enough" Both Sawyer and Taylor escort Leila out of the back room and towards the front door. They remain outside and watch as she walks away.

Any minute now shit is going to hit the fan. And as much as I don't want it to happen it will. I can see the anger in Christian's face.

"What do you think you're doing, Anastasia? You do realize who she is" He stands up straight with his hands on his hips.

"Yes Christian, I do. She's one of your 15 ex-sub"

"Then why are you going to help her?"

"Let me ask you a question. After your contracts ended with your 15 how long after were you still supporting them? And don't lie to me because I know"

"If you know, then why are you asking?"

"Because I want to hear it from you"

"A year. Ok. I supported them for a year after the contracts ended. Sometimes it was less depending on how long they were with me. But that doesn't explain why you want to help her"

"Rather she was a one night stand or his contracted submissive Cross never followed up with her to see how she was doing"

"Neither did I"

"Well you fucking should have. And Cross too"

"I don't believe this shit" He runs his hands through his hair and pulls. "It's because your pregnant isn't it? Your hormones are going crazy and your motherly instinct is kicking in" He's right. It is my motherly instinct kicking in. In the back of my mind my there's a little voice that is screaming at me not to help Leila, but in my heart I feel as if I have to. Not for her, but for her baby. That little girl has the right to know who her daddy is, and vice versa.

"Maaaaaybe" I sing out, and he sighs.

"Dear lord, what am I going to do with you?"

"You're going to help me, and you're going to like it"

"Anastasia"

"Christian" I say his name in the same tone he said mine.

"Fuck! I don't like this Ana. I don't like this at all. Doing this for that….woman. I can see nothing but trouble"

"You don't know that"

"I do know that"

"Well then. Call up whoever it is that you call, and have whoever run a background check on her. Make sure she isn't lying about having a baby"

"That's the first thing I'm doing when we leave here"

"We? What do you mean, we?"

"We're leaving"

"No, you're leaving. I'm staying right here. I have too much stuff to do right now for me to leave"

"Mia can handle it"

"No Christian, she can't. She can't make soaps, cut them, package them, and run the shop at the same time. That's too much for one person to handle, and I'm not going to do that to her"

"You're driving me crazy, woman"


End file.
